WhatsApp -- FMA --
by SourCandy0
Summary: Ya has visto como se comportarían Edward y Winry si tuvieran WhatsApp. También has visto como seria si el resto de personajes de FMA tuvieran Facebook. Pero, ¿y si todos los personajes, desde el mas secundario al mas principal, utilizaran esta aplicación? ¿Como seria si todos los personajes de FMA tuvieran WhatsApp?
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de leer la introducción original, por favor, lee esto:

Muchas gracias "Spirit of paladin" por la advertencia.

Vereis, al parecer FanFiction no permite los fics que tratan sobre chats y, por tanto, este fic de WhatsApp (junto con el otro de EdWin) no están permitidos.

He confirmado esto y, he observado que en otros tics sobre chats, en lugar de poner, por ejemplo:

 _"_ _ **Edward Elric:**_ _Patata (? "_

 _Simplemente colocan la frase original y dos comillas, o cosas así. Ex:_

 _"Patata"_

 _Yo no hice esto porque de esta forma puedes confundirte de quien habla y quien no._

 _No se si estará permitido poner las iniciales en el principio, o algo así._

 _Yo lo probaré y, si alguien se queja, tendré que cambiar el formato de la historia, o borrarla, pues me será imposible continuarla si no puedo hacer chats._

 _Eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer, y perdón por molestados. **_

* * *

 _ **Aviso: esta conversación no es apta para sensibles (?**_

 _ **okno es mentira xD**_

 _ **Disfrutadla :')**_

* * *

 **Esta conversación es sobre Roy Mustang y un Número desconocido:**

"Hola Coronel :)"

" ¿Quien eres y como sabes quien soy?"

" Coronel no sea tan seco xD Solo queria contarle un chiste, pues he oído que le encantan :)"

" No confio mucho en un número desconocido..."

" Venga va xD"

" ¿Que es mas gracioso que Maes Hughes muerto :D ?"

" ... "

"Maes Hughes muerto vestido de payaso xD"

 _Roy Mustang se ha desconectado._

" Por cierto, Coronel, soy Envy :v "

* * *

 **Riza Hawkeye: *viendo a Mustang salir del despacho* ¿A donde va Coronel?**

 **Roy Mustang: *cabreado* A matar a un insecto que no debió haber nacido.**

* * *

 **Yo rompiendo corazones desde el 1999 (? (mentira xD )**

 **Bien, primera conversación de whatsApp :D**

 **Gracias por leer w**

 **Podeis leerla también aqui, al igual que el resto de mis historias:** 241230994-whatsapp-fma-1-una-pequeña-broma


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de leer la introducción original, por favor, lee esto:

Muchas gracias "Spirit of paladin" por la advertencia.

Vereis, al parecer FanFiction no permite los fics que tratan sobre chats y, por tanto, este fic de WhatsApp (junto con el otro de EdWin) no están permitidos.

He confirmado esto y, he observado que en otros tics sobre chats, en lugar de poner, por ejemplo:

 _"_ _ **Edward Elric:**_ _Patata (? "_

 _Simplemente colocan la frase original y dos comillas, o cosas así. Ex:_

 _"Patata"_

 _Yo no hice esto porque de esta forma puedes confundirte de quien habla y quien no._

 _No se si estará permitido poner las iniciales en el principio, o algo así._

 _Yo lo probaré y, si alguien se queja, tendré que cambiar el formato de la historia, o borrarla, pues me será imposible continuarla si no puedo hacer chats._

 _Eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer, y perdón por molestados. **_

* * *

 **¡ Hi de nuevo :D !**

 **Bueno, estuve revisando los comentarios a las historias y eso, y había un comentario en** ** _Facebook FMA_** **que me intereso bastante, y en ese comentario esta basado este capítulo :3**

 **El autor de tal comentario es deahtz (** ** _u/6303487/deahtz_** **)**

 **Me dijo que el primer capítulo (el único de hecho xD ) de** ** _Facebook FMA,_** **parecía una conversación de vía WhatsApp.**

 **Y teniendo en cuenta que no he escrito mucho ni en la historia de** ** _WhatsApp FMA_** **ni** ** _Facebook FMA_** **(falta de tiempo e inspiración, perdonen -.- Uu) había pensado que, teniendo en cuenta la sugerencia de deahtz, podía adaptar esa conversación a WhatsApp.**

 **Así que aquí lo tienen :D (después de las advertencias y ese rollo -w-Uu )**

 **Advertencia:**

 **1\. Este fanfic es solo dialogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La linea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga (vamos, que no es ningún universo alterno ni eso xD )**

 **4\. En el final hay una palabrota pero esta censurada -/./- Pensé que quedaría mejor, pero no me siento cómoda escribiendo ese tipo de cosas obscenas así que bueno, no os lo toméis a mal.**

 **Y ahora si, empecemos (◠‿◠)✌**

* * *

 ** _Conversación entre Edward Elric y Roy Mustang._**

"Bien enano: ¿donde narices te metiste ahora? Juraría que estabas delante mío hace apenas un par de segundos :v "

" 1. Por milésima vez, Coronel: NO-SOY-ENANO."

" 2. No tengo porque decírtelo -.- "

" Estoy demasiado ocupado como para ir a buscarte, Acero, así que hazme el favor de mover tu trasero aquí -.- "

" Coronel, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? ¬¬

" ¿No la acabas de hacer? :v "

" -.- "

" Está bien, que quieres. "

" ¿A caso ha carbonizado su propio cerebro y es por eso que no piensa correctamente :D ? "

" Jajaja veo que tu sentido del humor es tan inexistente como tu altura :D "

" Que chispa tiene Coronel, tenga cuidado de no quemar los papeles y el edificio :D "

" Basta de memeces, ven a mi despacho, ya. "

" ¡Oh, por amor a la _alquimia_ , levante su cabeza por encima del cúmulo de papeles! "

" ¡Oye, pero si estas ya aquí! :D "

" Perdón es que eres TAN PEQUEÑO que no te había visto :D "

" O es que usted es demasiado idiota e ciego como para verme ¬¬ mi tamaño no tiene nada que ver. "

" Acero, creo que nadie en el mundo es tan pequeño como para que una pila de papeles le tape. "

" Excepto tu, obviamente :D "

 _Edward Elric, última conexión: 16:34 pm_

" Hey, Acero, vuelve :v que era broma. "

" Que poco sentido del humor tienes enano XD "

" No, ahora enserio, Acero, el tema es importante. "

" ACERO "

" ¡Edward Elric como en menos de cinco segundos no hayas vuelto por esa puerta, juro que mandaré a la Teniente Hawkeye a por ti! "

 _Visto a las 16:45_

" ¡Edward Elric! "

" Maldito idiota... -.- "


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy bien, antes de que empieces a leer, por** **favor presta atención al siguiente apartado. Gracias.**

Bien, como todos sabréis el formato chat esta prohibido en FanFiction (lo que me hace pensar que soy una malita al estar "pasando" de esa regla -w- okno)

El problema de esto es que la mayoría (por no decir las 3 de las 4 que hay 7-7Uu) de mis historias cuentan con este formato.

Vale, yo no sabia esto cuando empece a escribir, y fui avisada por un usuario después de un largo tiempo.

No tengo problema con eso, simplemente cambio un poco el formato (sin cambiar la historia original) y listo.

Pero lo que pasa es que, por ejemplo, en la siguiente historia no hablan solo dos personajes, sino mas.

¿Que pasa si pongo comillas (como he hecho hasta ahora)?

Nadie sabrá que personaje dice cada cosa, y perderá la gracia.

Así que este fic (lo lamento enserio) lo dejare así.

Si alguien se queja solo me quedara o eliminarlo o cambiarlo (prefiero lo segundo TnT )

Así que eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer :)

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo :D**

 **Bueno, esta idea se me ocurrió gracias a un grupo de WhatsApp :)**

 **Así que aquí tenéis las advertencias y ese rollo xD**

 **Advertencias:**

 **fanfic es solo dialogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La linea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **4\. La canción que cantan aquí es la canción de Mark Ronson: Uptown Funk (la señalaré para que lo entendáis xD )**

 **Y ahora si, empecemos :)**

* * *

 _Winry Rockbell ha creado el grupo "NiIdeaDeComoLlamarlo"_

 _Edward Elric ha sido agregado_

 _Alphonse Elric ha sido agregado_

 _Roy Mustang ha sido agregado_

 _Riza Hawkeye ha sido agregada_

 _May Chang ha sido agregada_

 _Ling Yao ha sido agregado_

 _Alex Louis Armstrong ha sido agregado_

 _Lan Fan ha sido agregada_

 **Winry Rockbell:** Buenas princesos :)

 **Alphonse Elric:** Hello :D

 **Ling Yao:** It's me~... -w-

 **Edward Elric:** ¿Por que todo el mundo hace siempre eso .-.?

 **Winry Rockbell:** Es la moda, Ed -w- La moda

 **Alphonse Elric:** E' verdad :3

 **Roy Mustang:** Callad, que no me dejáis trabajar 7-7

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** O.O ¿EL CORONEL TRABAJANDO?

 **Winry Rockbell:** Es el fin del mundo! D'':

 **Edward Elric:** Tranquilos, lo dice en broma -w-

 **Roy Mustang:** ¿Y tu que sabrás, enano 7n7 ?

 **Riza Hakweye:** Edward tiene razón, el Coronel no esta haciendo absolutamente nada -n- Así que tranquilos.

 **Roy Mustang:** Maldita sea Teniente, ya me fastidió la broma :'v

 **Edward Elric:** Era una broma pésima, de todas formas -.-

 **Winry Rockbell:** Ni que las tuyas fueran mejores Edward :)

 **Ling Yao:** TURN DOWN FOR WHAT XD

 **Alphonse Elric:** TURN DOWN FOR WHAT x 2 x'D

 **Lan Fan:** TURN DOWN FOR WHAT x 3

 **Edward Elric:** Jajaja muy graciosos 7.7

 **Alphonse Elric:** Sorry Ed, Winry te ha ganado n.n

 **Winry Rockbell:** Es lo que hay :)

 _Edward Elric ha abandonado el grupo_

 **Winry Rockbell:** Ya se ha cabreado :v

 **Ling Yao:** Agrégalo otra vez xD

 _Edward Elric ha sido agregado_

 **Edward Elric:** ¿Y ahora que queréis, pesados?

 **Winry Rockbell:** Relax :D

 **Ling Yao:** Pesados nosotros? K dices

 **Winry Rockbell:** Ed, no t entendoh

 **Alphonse Elric:** Avla vien xD

 **Edward Elric:** Gracias, cabrones, creo que me he quedado mas ciego que **(aviso de spoiler)** Roy Mustang después de pasar por la Puerta de la Verdad :v

 **Roy Mustang:** ¡ENANO CABRON! DX

 **Edward Elric:** ¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES PULGA MAL DESARROLADA, EH!?

 **May Chang:** ¡Nadie dijo eso –n-Uu !

 **Ling Yao:** Mei Xank , xro k desis xD

 **May Chang:** Me llamo May Chang, ¡y si vuelves a decir mal mi nombre no veras mas la luz del día! 7n7

 **Winry Rockbell:** WOO xD

 **Edward Elric:** xD Te manda a callar una niña pequeña, Ling

 **Roy Mustang:** Mandaron a callar al princeso xD

 **Riza Hakweye:** Coronel, deje el teléfono de una vez -.-

 **Roy Mustang** : NOPE :v

 **Ling Yao:** PARAD YA, A MI NADIE ME MANDA A CALLAR, ¡¿VALE?!

 **Lan Fan:** Maestro, pare ya: empieza usted a cansar.

 **Ling Yao:** :(

 **Winry Rockbell:** Decias? xD

 **Ling Yao:** STOP 7-7

 _ ***Canción Uptown Funk***_

 **Alphonse Elric:** Wait a minute xD

 **Edward Elric:** Fill my cup, put some liquor in it~

 **Winry Rockbell:** Take a sip, sign a check xD

 **Roy Mustang:** Julio! Get the stretch!

 **Lan Fan:** Ride to Harlem .w.

 **Riza Hakweye:** Hollywood :3

 **Alphonse Elric:** Jackson, Mississippi

 **Ling Yao:** If we show up, we gon' show out~

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy!

 **Roy Mustang:** I'm too hot~

 **Riza Hakweye:** Hot damn -3-

 **Winry Rockbell:** Call the police and the fireman :D

 **Edward Elric:** I'm too hot~

 **May Chang:** Hot damn .3.

 **Alphonse Elric:** Make a dragon wanna retire man .v.

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** I'm too hot~

 **Winry Rockbell:** Hot damn xD

 **Ling Yao:** ¡Hot damn! xDD

 **Roy Mustang:** B**ch, say my name you know who I am 7w7

 **Edward Elric:** I'm too hot~

 **Riza Hakweye:** Hot damn -_-

 **May Chang:** ¡Break it down!

 **Lan Fan:** Girls hit your hallelujah

 **Alphonse Elric:** Wooh ~*v*~

 **Winry Rockbell:** Girls hit your hallelujah

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** Wooh *~*

 **Edward Elric:** Girls hit your hallelujah

 **Roy Mustang:** Wooh xD

 **Ling Yao:** 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya

 **Riza Hakweye:** 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya

 **May Chang:** ¡'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya!

 **Winry Rockbell:** Saturday night and we in the spot~

 **Edward Elric:** ¡Don't believe me just watch!

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** ¡COME ON!

 **Lan Fan:** ¡Doh!

 **Roy Mustang:** Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh

 **Ling Yao:** HAH XD

 **Alphonse Elric:** Don't believe me just watch

 **Riza Hakweye:** ¡Doh!

 **Edward Elric:** Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh

 **Winry Rockbell:** HAH XDD

 **May Chang:** Don't believe me just watch

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** Tururururum

 **Roy Mustang:** Don't believe me just watch~

 **Alphonse Elric:** Tururururum

 **Riza Hakweye:** Don't believe me just watch

 **Edward Elric:** Tururururum

 **Lan Fan:** Don't believe me just watch

 **Ling Yao:** Tururururum

 **May Chang:** Hey, hey, hey, oh!

 **Winry Rockbell:** Before we leave 7w7

 **Roy Mustang:** Let me tell y'all a little something xD

 **Ling Yao:** EDWARD ES IDIOTA XD

 **Lan Fan:** A que viene eso ahora? .-.

 **Edward Elric:** ¡EY! ¿¡PORQUE YO!?

 **Winry Rockbell:** La canción no seguía así 7n7Uu

 _ ***Fin de la canción xD ***_

 **Riza Hakweye:** Ya se han cargado la canción -n-Uu

 **Alphonse Elric:** Fue bonito mientras duro

 _Roy Mustang ha cambiado el asunto a "EquipoDeRoyFührer"_

 **Ling Yao:** Ese Spam gratuito xD

 **Edward Elric:** Ya esta el "cabeza de llamas" liandola xD

 **Roy Mustang:** Calla insecto, es el mejor nombre para este grupo y lo sabes 7w7

 _Edward Elric ha cambiado el asunto a "RoyIdiota"_

 **Roy Mustang:** :'v

* * *

 _ **Ya lo paro aqui que sino no acabo xD**_

 _ **Este es largo, no os quejaréis xD**_

 _ **Buano, hola :D Cuanto tiempo :)**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado y no olvidéis comentar y votar n.n**_

 _ **BESOS DE TUTIFRUTI PARA TODOS :D**_

 _ **CHAO ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo, bitches (? Okno :v**

 **Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra parte de WhatsApp FMA :D**

 **Bueno, esta idea se me ocurrió gracias a un grupo de WhatsApp ( siempre me inspiro en un grupo de WhatsApp para hacer mis fins de WhatsApp :v)**

 **Así que aquí tenéis las advertencias y ese rollo :3**

 **Advertencias:**

 **fanfic es solo dialogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La linea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **Eso es todo, les dejo aquí con su fic.**

 **Les quiero :3 Chao**

* * *

 _Grupo RoyIdiota_

 **Winry Rockbell:** Me aburro cabrones :'v

 **Roy Mustang:** ¿¡Porque todavía no cambiais el nombre del grupo, joder!?

 **May Chang:** ¿Y porque no se lo cambias tu? :/

 **Roy Mustang:** Ahora verás porqué -.-

 _Roy Mustang ha cambiado el asunto a "Zanahoria"_

 _Edward Elric ha cambiado el asunto a_  
 _"RoyIdiota"_

 **Roy Mustang:** ¿¡Ves porque!? :"v

 **Roy Mustang:** El cabrón enano de acero de las narices no me deja 7.7

 **Edward Elric:** Llamame como quieras, pero el nombre no lo cambio :)

 **Roy Mustang:** INSECTO JOPUTA

 **Edward Elric:** xD Ja!

 **Ling Yao:** k'a pasao', chino de flamas eh!? XD

 **Roy Mustang:** ¡Si pudiera carbonizaros a través de WhatsApp, no quedaría nada de vosotros excepto las cenizas, cabrones! :"v

 **Alphonse Elric:** Lo habéis hecho cabrear xD

 **Riza Hakweye:** Coronel, se que le fastidia el nombre del grupo, pero...

 **Riza Hakweye:** Tiene tres pilas de papeles delante suyo, firmelos.

 **Riza Hakweye:** Ya 7n7

 **Roy Mustang:** Esto es más importante, Teniente! :"v Mi dignidad esta en juego, joder!

 **Edward Elric:** ¿Que dignidad :D?

 **Ling Yao:** Coronel, usted perdió eso hace mucho tiempo :)

 **Winry Rockbell:** OH SHIT xDD

 **Lan Fan:** TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! :D

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** TURN DOWN FOR WHAT x 2

 **Alphonse Elric:** Pobre Coronel

 **May Chang:** Alphonse-sama tiene razón :(

 **May Chang:** pero igualmente, TURN DOWN FOR WHAT x 3 :D

 **Ling Yao:** Así se hace, enana XD

 **Roy Mustang:** 7.7 Ahora si me he cabreado, hijos de p*** !

 **Winry Rockbell:** Hey! Hay menores, deja de decir palabrotas! xc

 **Edward Elric:** Uy que miedo, mira como tiemblo, Coronel Roy "El Inútil en la lluvia" Mustang :v

 **Ling Yao:** Yo estoy en otro continente, a ver como te lo haces para venir hasta aquí :)

 **Riza Hakweye:** Realmente, le hacéis buying al pobre Coronel -3-

 **Ling Yao:** Buying? K es eso? Se come? XD

 **Edward Elric:** Es el Coronel, esta acostumbrado :v

 **Lan Fan:** es verdad, siempre os burlais de él :v

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Muy bien, pues hasta aquí llega la coña 7n7 No quiero ver ni una sola broma más contra el Coronel.

 **Edward Elric:** Si mamá ene

 **Ling Yao:** Ptalife :"v

 **Roy Mustang:** Por fin alguien me apoya! Gracias Teniente! QnQ Yo sabía desde el fondo de mi corazón que usted saldría a mi rescate, mi gran angel, aunque a veces parezca mi madre QwQ

 **Riza Hakweye:** Después de todo, él no tiene la culpa de ser un completo inútil, con o sin lluvia :)

 **Edward Elric:** OH! Apuñalado por la espalda xDD

 **Lan Fan:** Eso le ha dolido al Coronel xD

 **Winry Rockbell:** Bien hecho Riza-san! :D

 **Alphonse Elric:** Realmente, pobre Coronel..

 **May Chang:** Se pasaron un poco OnOUu

 **Ling Yao:** Nye, May tu tranquila, el Coronel sabe que es en coña :3

 **Riza Hakweye:** Coronel,se que esta leyendo esto, así que : deje de hacerse el niño pequeño y póngase a hacer papeleo :v

 **Roy Mustang:** Encima que me hacen buying, se ríen de mi, y usted me apuñala por la espalda...¡¿Encima me manda a hacer papeleo!? 7.7

 **Riza Hakweye:** Exacto.

 **Edward Elric:** Si :)

 **Ling Yao:** Se'

 **Winry Rockbell:** Sipi :D

 **Lan Fan:** Sep :v

 **Roy Mustang:** Os odio a todos :'v

 **Alphonse Elric:** Bueno Coronel,mire el lado positivo: esto no puede ir a peor

 **May Chang:** Yo no aseguraría nada...

 **Alphonse Elric:** Por?

 **Ling Yao:** Dios XD

 **Roy Mustang:** No porfavor... :'(

 **Edward Elric:** Esta...

 **Winry Rockbel:** Si...

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** Esta lloviendo :')

 **Roy Mustang:** No me jodas...

 **Riza Hakweye:** Llover es decir poco... Aquí se va a inundar todo... Y usted no tiene paraguas...

 **Roy Mustang:** Puta life :"v

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.  
 _ **Kslslwlqowokay**_

 _ **Aloooo :"D cuanto tiempo :3**_  
 _ **He vuelto con un poco de bulling a nuestro querido Roy :D**_

 _ **Dios! Llevo un estrés!**_

 ** _Justo hoy acabo de llegar de un espectacular viaje de fin de curso, y no he tenido portátil para contestar los reviews ni subir nuevo cap :'v_**

 ** _Subí este a Wattpad ayer, antes de volver aquí. Y realmente me costo mucho hacerlo, solo tenia el móvil y odio escribir con este móvil -3- (Cuesta mucho...)_**

 _ **Pero aunque ya este aquí, con el portátil, no subiré hasta de aquí un buen tiempo :"3 por problemas con el instituto ( trabajos y eso)**_

 _ **Así que nada, ¡hasta de aquí unas semanas!**_

 _ **Chao :D Besos de tutifruti para todos :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**FELIZ DIA DEL ROYAI A TODOS! :DDD**

 **Bien, cuanto tiempo, perdón por estar ausente, los exámenes :'v w Prometí a alguien (Butterfly of the life) que haría un especial de Roy y Riza por el día internacional del Royai :)**

 **Sinceramente, no tenía ninguna idea romanticona para este día :'v Así que tenéis una pequeña comedia romántica :3 (Mas comedia que nada xD)**

 **Así que nada, aquí os dejo las advertencias de siempre :) Disfrutad ;)**

 **Advertencias:**

 **fanfic es solo diálogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **Eso es todo, les dejo aquí con su especial de Royai :)**

 **Les quiero :3 Chao**

* * *

 **Roy Mustang:** Feliz dia del _Royai_ , Teniente :D

 **Riza Hakweye:** ¿ _Royai_? ¿Que es eso? ¿Un pastel?

 **Roy Mustang:** ...

 **Roy Mustang:** Joder Teniente, usted siempre arruinando mis intentos de ser romántico :'v

 **Riza Hakweye:** No, eso se lo arruina usted solo, diciendo cosas sin sentido 7.7

 **Roy Mustang:** ¡ _Royai,_ Teniente! :'v Roy X Riza

 **Riza Hakweye:** ... Eso no tiene ningún sentido, seria _Roya_ , ¿de donde saca usted la ultima "i"? ._. Ademas, ¿esta usted shippeando una pareja que le incluye?

 **Roy Mustang:** :c Si, porque se que es real.

 **Riza Hakweye:** Como usted diga... 7/7

 **Roy Mustang:** ¿Sabe de que me he dado cuenta en esta conversación, Teniente?

 **Riza Hakweye:** Yo me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas estúpidas 7.7

 **Roy Mustang:** Hablaba por mi :v

 **Riza Hakweye:** -.- ¿De que, Coronel?

 **Roy Mustang:** Es la primera conversación que tenemos y no me ha dicho que haga papeleo :DDD

 **Riza Hakweye:** Eso es porque ya lo acabo ayer ._.

 **Roy Mustang:** Ayer... Ah, ¿se refiere a cuando me apuntaba con la pistola en la cabeza para que acabara? :'v

 **Riza Hakweye:** Exacto :)

 **Roy Mustang:** Pero, ¿eso no fue antes de ayer?

 **Riza Hakweye:** También, pero ese día tenia que firmar unos papeles relacionados con otras cosas.

 **Roy Mustang:** En esta semana, ¿cuantas veces ha hecho eso?

 **Riza Hakweye:** ¿Se refiere a apuntarle con la pistola en la cabeza para que haga el papeleo?

 **Roy Mustang:** Nooo, obviamente me refiero al nombre de veces que hemos atado una cuerda a Havoc y lo hemos tirado por un puente :v

 **Riza Hakweye:** Tres veces, pero eso fue el mes pasado ._.

 **Roy Mustang:** WTF?! Cuando hicieron eso!? o_o

 **Riza Hakweye:** Yo no tuve nada que ver, yo solo me encargaba de que no se cayera.

 **Roy Mustang:** ¿Que no se cayera Havoc?

 **Riza Hakweye:** No, que no se cayera la cámara :v

 **Roy Mustang:** Eres cruel 7.7Uu

 **Riza Hakweye:** Gracias :)

 **Roy Mustang:** No era un cumplido 7.7

 **Riza Hakweye:** Respondiendo a su primera pregunta, la respuesta es 5.

 **Roy Mustang:** ¿5 que? :/

 **Riza Hakweye:** Le he apuntado 5 veces esta semana :)

 **Roy Mustang:**...

 **Roy Mustang:** HIJA DE SU...! D: ¿¡Las ha contado!?

 **Riza Hakweye:** Exacto :)

 **Roy Mustang:** Joder Teniente, realmente tengo un problema...

 **Riza Hakweye:** Tranquilícese, si que el cielo esta nublado, pero no tiene pinta de que vaya a llover :D

 **Roy Mustang:** ¡NO ERA ESO D':!

 **Riza Hakweye:** ¿Cual es el problema entonces?

 **Roy Mustang:** El problema es que estoy tan locamente enamorado de usted que no me importa el hecho de que me haya apuntado con una pistola 5 veces para que haga mi tarea.

 **Riza Hakweye:** Papeleo... No tarea 7/7 No se si reírme o sonrojarme.

 **Roy Mustang:** Lo segundo 7w7 esta usted mas hermosa con ese tono carmesí en sus pequeñas mejillas.

 **Riza Hakweye:** ¿A que se debe tanta dulzura, si se puede saber, Coronel?

 **Roy Mustang:** No lo se -w- Sera el espíritu del _Royai_ , que me posee 7w7

 **Riza Hakweye:** Seguro que es eso 7w7

 **Roy Mustang:** Y también el hecho de que he perdido a Black Hayate :'v

 **Riza Hakweye:** ...

 **Roy Mustang:** Teniente :'D ¿Le he dicho lo hermosa que se ve cuando sonríe?

 **Riza Hakweye:** ...

 **Roy Mustang:** ¿ Y lo mucho que la amo? :'D

 **Riza Hakweye:** ...Tu...

 **Roy Mustang:** Te quiero :'D

 **Riza Hakweye:** Considerate muerto, Coronel.

 **Roy Mustang:** QnQ SHIT

* * *

 ** _Primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja XDD_**

 ** _Fue muy divertido :D Esta pareja es muy cute *o*_**

 ** _Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado este especial :)_**

 ** _Si alguien quiere otro especial de una pareja en especial, hacedmelo saber en los comentarios ;)_**

 ** _Eso es todo :) Se despide de ustedes su servidora n.n_**

 ** _CHAO! :DD_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola mis ijjijifsjifij w (que nombre tan hermoso :'D )**

 **Bueno, esta idea se me ocurrió gracias a un grupo de WhatsApp muy gracioso xD este grupo siempre me da ideas :D**

 **Así que aquí tenéis las advertencias y esa tontería que ya nadie se lee :v**

 **Advertencias:**

 **fanfic es solo diálogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **4\. Los personajes que se agregan a este grupo no son importantes, pues no hablan :v**

 **Y ahora si, empecemos (◠‿◠)**

* * *

 _GrupoRoyIdiota_ _**(me encanta el nombre del grupo :'D )**_

 _Jean Havoc ha sido agregado_

 _Rose Thomas ha sido agregada_

 _Rose Thomas ha abandonado el grupo_ _ **(por bitch :'v okno, me cae bien (? )**_

 _Maes Hughes ha sido agregado_

 **Winry Rockbell:** Haber tetes, he visto de repente 104 mensajes y que alguien ha cambiado algo del grupo, o alguien se ha ido.

 **Edward Elric:** Sep.

 **Winry Rockbell:** Alguien me hace un resumen?

 **Edward Elric:** Yo :) ...Cuando escribas bien :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** Ojala te mueras :'v

 **Roy Mustang:** *Ojalá

 **May Chang:** Tranquila Winry, yo también me perdí :')

 **Winry Rockbell:** Chocala :D

 **May Chang:** *Chócala :D

 **Winry Rockbell:** :'D

 **Riza Hakweye:** A entrado un chico.

 **Winry Rockbell:** Ajam.

 **Riza Hakweye:** Y una nueva se fué.

 **Winry Rockbell:** Ajam?

 **Ling Yao:** Bueno, entraron dos chicos xDD

 **Winry Rockbell:** Ah...Ajam

 **Ling Yao:** Y ya ta :D

 **Winry Rockbell:** Patata (?

 **Ling Yao:** Kiui :3

 **May Chang:** Cartofels (?

 **Lan Fan:** Potatoeeeees xD

 **Edward Elric:** Naranja

 **Roy Mustang:** Mandarina 7w7

 **Edward Elric:** ._. Whut?

 **Alphonse Elric:** LLamamos naranja a la naranja por el naranja, o llamamos naranja al naranja por la naranja? (?

 **Winry Rockbell:** *Le explota el cerebro (? *

 **May Chang:** Mmmmm...

 **May Chang:** Llamamos naranja a la naranja porque es naranja

 **May Chang:** Creo .u.

 **Edward Elric:** Y porque el color naranja se llama naranja?

 **Roy Mustang:** Porque es naranja :DD

 **Winry Rockbell:** Esa logica xDD

 **Ling Yao:** Porque * _Ralas_ se come su caca :3

 **Edward Elric:** Eso no tiene nada que ver Ling, y ademas es asqueroso 7n7

 **Winry Rockbell:** Stoped :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** Decid todos vuestros nombres.

 **Winry Rockbell:** Winry :D

 **Edward Elric:** Juanito Alcachofa de la Rosa del Canto matutino Santa Cruz Guadalajara

 **Roy Mustang:** Él es Edward.

 **Edward Elric:** Mierda, ya tenia que venir el "chino loco de las flamas" a desvelar que... Soy Batman (?

 **Roy Mustang:** Roy Mustang, Coronel Roy para los amigos 7w7

 **Edward Elric:** Llamadle mejor "Chino loco de las flamas" :v

 **Roy Mustang:** A él, llamadle enano -w-

 **Edward Elric:** NO SOY UN INSECTO!

 **May Chang:** Ya volvemos -n- Yo me llamo May Chang :D

 **Riza Hakweye:** Riza :)

 **Ling Yao:** Soy gyay

 **Edward Elric:** A ese llamadlo divo :v

 **Ling Yao:** :'(

 **Lan Fan:** Lan Fan :)

 **Ling Yao:** ling 7n7

 **Ling Yao:** Es una "L", no una "i" :v

 **Aphonse Elric:** Pobrecito xD

 **Winry Rockbell:** xDD Hola Iing xDD

 **Alphonse Elric:** V Iing

 **Alphonse Elric:** Okia, k le jacemos bulling tio

 **Edward Elric:** Madre de la ciencia, a la mierda la ARE -.-

 **Winry Rockbell:** XDDDD

 **Lan Fan:** SKE ESTA SOFTWUARE xD

 **Ling Yao:** Que os den :')

 **Winry Rockbell:** MEMEO XD

 **Edward Elric:** Ves al baño :')

 **Winry Rockbell:** :'v

 **Riza Hakweye:** Ka pasao!?

 **Roy Mustang:** Sorri :) E' lo k hai :D

 **Edward Elric:** No Roy, no xD

 **Ling Yao:** xD

 **Roy Mustang:** Aqui todos escriben mal y yo no puedo :'v

 **Edward Elric:** Exacto :D

 **Riza Hakweye:** El Coronel va a matar a Ed un día xD

 **Winry Rockbell:** Sorri

 **Winry Rockbell:** Sorri

 **Winry Rockbell:** Sorri

 **Edward Elric:** QUE NOPE! 7-7#

 **Winry Rockbell:** Looking for Dory xD

 **May Chang:** Ese ha sido peor que cualquier chiste de Roy

 **Roy Mustang:** EH! D:

 **Roy Mustang:** Os puedo contar uno si queréis :D

 _ **...**_

 **Roy Mustang:** Ese silencio :'D

 **Ling Yao:** Venga :D

 **Edward Elric:** NO! ESPERA! ROY NOPE, NI SE TE OCURRA! ¬¬#

 **Roy Mustang:** Los científicos me ponen nervioso, los S-Odio :DDD

 _ **...**_ **...**

 **Ling Yao:** XDDDDDDD MEMEO

 **Edward Elric:** Lo voy a matar -n-#

 **Roy Mustang:** Me caí y pense que me había roto el peroné. Perono xD

 **Lan Fan:** Ese e mu conosido

 **Roy Mustang:** D':

 **Riza Hakweye:** Cual es el árbol mas valiente?

 **Roy Mustang** : Cual? :D

 **Winry Rockbell:** Aqui montamos el festival del humor -w-

 **Edward Elric:** De la vergüenza, mejor dicho :v

 **Riza Hakweye:** La palmera, porque duerme con el coco! :DD

 **Edward Elric:** PtaLife :'I

 **May Chang:** xDD Dios

 **Ling Yao:** Riza, te admiro :'3

 **Roy Mustang:** Por los chistes? :D

 **Ling Yao:** No, porque coleciono caras de putas y solo me falta la suya :)

 **Winry Rockbell:** WOWOOWOWOWOWOOOW!

 **Edward Elric:** *colecciono :v Pero igualmente,TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! XD

 **Lan Fan:** Si er Iing t basila, tu t kaia i lo hasimila (?

 **Alphonse Elric:** Van dos y se cae el del medio :D

 **Riza Hakweye:** AAAAAHORA TE VA A VER QUIEN YO TE DIGA UAPO

 **Edward Elric:** PELEAAAAAA

 **Ling Yao:** Sabes que te amo, Riza-san :3

 **Roy Mustang:** Mas despacio chino divo 7-7 A mi Teniente ni la roces

 **Lan Fan:** Primero tendrá que llegar a ese continente para tocarla, idiota :v

 **May Chang:** Turn Down for What :D

 **Alphonse Elric:** Ya llegas tarde May

 **May Chang:** QnQ fuck

 **Edward Elric:** SI NO HAY SANGRE NO HAY PELEA (?

 **Winry Rockbell:** He pedido una pizza sin permiso :'D La abuela me va a matar.

 **Edward Elric:** Que malota (? Ha pedido una pizza sin permiso

 **Alphonse Elric:** Pto Edward xD

 **Edward Elric:** Enserio, buscate una banda urbana eh, que eres mas malita Winry xD

 **Winry Rockbell:** Hijo de fruta xD

 **Riza Hakweye:** Ed el rei del buying

 **Roy Mustang:** Verdad (?

 **Edward Elric:** Riza, la otra malota xD

 **Riza Hakweye:** Kuidao knmigo, e "Ed Culen", k rikolinoh (?

 **Riza Hakweye:** Perdón, tenia que hacerlo :v

 **Edward Elric:** ;u; Wtf?

 **Roy Mustang:** xD Esa fue buena, Teniente.

 **Edward Elric:** Nolopillo :v

 **May Chang:** Zoi wai (?

 **Lan Fan:** Me he perdido, tetes :'v

 **Winry Rockbell:** Soy loca :'D

 **Edward Elric:** Que has hecho ya?

 **Alphonse Elric:** No has quemado la casa, no?

 **Winry Rockbell:** Pido una pizza Hawaiana, que es jamón, queso y piña, y pongo que la quiero sin piña xD

 **Winry Rockbell:** Los dejo to lokos.

 **Winry Rockbell:** QUE PODRIA HABER PEDIDO UNA DE JAMON Y QUESO? POS SI

 **Winry Rockbell:** PERO SOY UNA PTA LOKA

 **May Chang:** MEMEO XD

 **Ling Yao:** Eso es lógica y el resto son tonterías xDDD

 **Lan Fan:** xDD Memeo, se habrán quedado to locos los del * _Rominos_ xD

 **Winry Rockbell:** Fijo xD

 **Alphonse Elric:** Que bueno xDD

 **Roy Mustang:** Se habrán quedado como: y a esta niña que coño le pasa xDD

 **Winry Rockbell:** Y se supone que para hacer un pedido hay que ser mayor de edad, y aquí estoy yo too malota :3

 **May Chang:** Los del * _Rominos_ te van a matar xD

 **Edward Elric:** Pta Winry, como la lias xD

 **Riza Hakweye:** xDD Ya ves.

 **Alphonse Elric:** Oíd, y los nuevos?

 **Roy Mustang:** Los habremos asustado con tantos mensajes :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** Seguro xD

 **Edward Elric:** Hey :v Tranquilos nuevos, Winry puede escribir todo lo mal que queráis y ser una malota de bario bajero, pero no muerde :v Solo tira llaves inglesas (?

 **Winry Rockbell:** Pto 7.7

 _Jean Havoc ha abandonado el grupo_ _ **(porque son muy pesados :'D )**_

 _Maes Hughes ha abandonado el grupo_ _ **(por la misma razón)**_

* * *

 _ **Pos s'acabo el capítulo, mis ijjijifsjifij (si, ahora os llamaré así :v okno)**_

 _ **Que os pareció el capítulo? w Espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios hasta ahora xD**_

 _ **El siguiente cap sera dedicado al Elricest (Edward x Alphonse) tal como una seguidora de la historia me pidió :)**_

 _ **Eso es todo mis ijjijifsjifij (okay ya paro :'v)**_

 _ **CHAOO! :DD**_

 _ **PD: Y como siempre, el gif no tiene nada que ver :'D pero es muy gracioso xDD**_

 _ **PD2: *Rominos: Domino's :v**_

 _ **PD3: *Ralas = Dalas :'D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey mis lectores wuapos :33**  
 **Hoy les traigo un cap más (? Este también lo saquen de aquel grupo de WhatsApp :v**

 **Aviso: si era sensible a el contenido con palabrotas y eso ( como yo, aunque lo haya escrito :"v), ah... Te diría que no lo leas, weno :3**

 **Y aquí os dejo ese punto que ya ni yo me leo :"v**

 **Advertencias:**

 **1\. Este fanfic es solo diálogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **4\. Los personajes que se agregan a este grupo no son importantes, pues no hablan :v**

 **Y eso es todo, disfruten :)**

* * *

 **May Chang:** Buen dia 😊

 **Winry Rockbell:** Tengo pizza para desayunar :D Que me sobro ayer wiki

 **Roy Mustang** **:** Pizza hawaiana sin jamon

 **Winry Rockbell** **:** Sin piña*

 **Roy Mustang:** Pos eso :v Error mio

 **Lan Fan:** Hola bbs

 **Lan Fan:** Ling Yao, está vivo? 😣

 **Edward Elric** **:** Son las 4 am xD

 **Alphonse Elric** **:** Supongo que estará dormido xDD

 **Lan Fan:** Alphonse, a que hora llegarás al continente Xing?

 **Alphonse Elric:** Mmm no se si iegare...

 **Alphonse Elric:** A las 7 o asi cojo el tren

 **May Chang:** Kyaaaa! Alphonse-sama, porfin podré verlo 😍😍

 **Edward Elric:** Para el carro, Lokilla 😬

 **Edward Elric:** Al es la puti de todos, el hamann :v

 **Edward Elric** **:** Al dame mah (?

 **May Chang:** Alphonse-sama es mío 😡

 **Edward Elric:** 7u7 eso crees tu enana jsjsjs

 **May Chang:** Ps no 😠

 **Edward Elric:** 😏😏 Jsjsjsjsj

 **Winry Rockbell:** Wtf?

 **Edward Elric** **:** Unete Winry 😏

 **Winry Rockbell:** *facepalm*

 **Alphonse Elric:** Llo os hamo a tdos 7u7

 **Edward Elric:** A mi spesialmente 🌚

 **May Chang:** Ya, seguro 😠

 **Roy Mustang:**... Okay, esto es muy raro ._.

 **Edward Elric:** Bente a nuehtro lado zarbaahe loooooooy

 **Roy Mustang:** Wtf!? Nope! D':

 **Alphonse Elric:** Uuuuh *Efecto fantasmal*

 **Roy Mustang:** Ni de coña :v No se ni siquiera que es zarbahe

 **Winry Rockbell:** Salvaje :v

 **Roy Mustang:** Es que yo de jeroglíficos no se :'v Sorri

...

 **Roy Mustang:** Ed me va a matar por eso :"D

 **Edward Elric:** Roy xfbr 😤

 **Lan Fan:** Weno, contadme algo :3

 **Roy Mustang:** Pues que nos aburrimos :'3

 **Riza Hakweye:** Yo también :"D

 **Edward Elric:** A mi Winry me está haciendo ver un anime yaoi pedofilico

 **Edward Elric:** Lo van a violar D:

 **Riza Hakweye** **:** Bokunopikodetected#

 **Roy Mustang:** A mi Boku no pico me tramo :'v

 **Alphonse Elric:** ... Que es boku no pico? :D

 **Edward Elric:** Alphonse

 **Winry Rockbell:** Ed ni se te ocurra 😠

 **Edward Elric:**... ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que entramos en el despacho de Roy y él estaba llorando en una esquina como un bebé? :)

 **Roy Mustang:** Yo no lloraba como un bebé! ._.Uu

 **Alphonse Elric:** Si :D

 **Roy Mustang:** Ojalá os muráis :'v

 **Edward Elric:** Es el anime por el cual lloraba, aquel que daba tanto asco.

 **Alphonse Elric:**... Ah! Aquel xDD pero eso fue hace mucho, como esperas que me acuerde? :v

 **Winry Rockbell** **:** BIBA YAOI (?

 **May Chang:** No me gusta a donde va este tema de conversación D':

 **Winry Rockbell:** #RoyXEdisCannon (?

 **Riza Hakweye:** #Elricest XD

 **Edward Elric:** Voy a borrar eso y a seguir viendo en mi mundo de alquimia :3

 **Roy Mustang** **:** Ed, ese mundo lo cree yo, ARRODILLATE ANTE TU DIOS!

 **Edward Elric:** Nope! :v Soy ateo, no creo en ti (?

 **Ling Yao:** XD

 **Edward Elric:** Hombre, si es Iing :D El loko k m PETA el whats

 **Winry Rockbell:** Hola Iing! :D

 **Roy Mustang:** Kn porno

 **Lan Fan:** Ya volvemos con las cosas pervertidas ;u;

 **Riza Hakweye:** C la mitad de mensajes que enviáis no los entiendo 😐

 **Riza Hakweye:** *olvidad esa C tan guay de ahí.

 **Roy Mustang:** Esa C XD

 **Alphonse Elric:** A ver tetes: Orrden

 **May Chang:** Fuck life :"(

 **Roy Mustang** **:** He creado el desorden

 **Ling Yao:** Todo es culpa de Raya

 **Ling Yao:** *Roy XD

 **Roy Mustang:** Hola, soy una raya :v Encantada.

 **Roy Mustang:** Soy una manta-raya 😏

 **Edward Elric:** Nope :v

 **Riza Hakweye:** Esa cara da muerdo

 **Riza Hakweye:** *miedo

 **Riza Hakweye:** Fucking correcto

 **Riza Hakweye:** *corrector

 **Riza Hakweye:** Juro que el día que pueda quitar el corrector, seré feliz :"D

 **Winry Rockbell:** Pero, de mientras, dime Raya, que tal la vida? :3

 **Roy Mustang:** Shipeando Wijeta :v

 **Edward Elric:** ¿¡Comor?! ._.

 **Roy Mustang:** PtoHavoc :'v que me robo el móvil.

 **Winry Rockbell:** ME DSIENTO FANHIRKS

 **Riza Hakweye** **:** AQUESII ES QUE DISODKDNZNKDKDID

 **Lan Fan:** BEJETA LE DA A WILI

 **Riza Hakweye** **:** SSII

 **Winry Rockbell** **:** WILI UKE

 **Edward Elric:** Me siento asustado 😨

 **Roy Mustang:** Yo también ;-;

 **Winry Rockbell:** X DETRAAAAA

 **Lan Fan:** WOEOWOWOWOWOOWO

 **Riza Hakweye:** Y UILI IGUAR

 **Alphonse Elric: .**... Ah... Quien es wijeta? :D

...

 **Edward Elric:** Y Alphonse murió.

 **Alphonse Elric:** Whut!?

 **Alphonse Elric:** Porque yo me muero!? 😱

 **Edward Elric:** AAAAAAAAL

 **Edward Elric** **:** YO SOLO QUIERO DARTE UN BESO

 **Alphonse Elric:** KHÉ!?

 **May Chang:** Aléjate! 😠

 **Winry Rockbell:** Yeeey Yaoi everywere :3

 **Edward Elric:** Winry deja de mandar mensajes por mi móvil :v

 **Winry** **Rockbell** : NOPE :v

* * *

 _ **ALOOOOO :)**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado :3 he tenido mucho tiempo para escribirlo, ya que he estado 5 horas seguidas sentada en una peluquería :"D (fucklife)**_

 _ **Y eso es todo, ya sabéis: comentad si tenéis alguna idea, votad si os ha gustado, etc.**_

 _ **Chao! :DD**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey lectores :33**

 **Hoy les traigo un cap más (? Y no, este no es un capítulo sacado de WhatsApp real :D**

 **Y aquí os dejo ese punto que ya ni yo me leo :"v Osea, ya ni lo escribo: voy al capítulo anterior, lo copio, y a tomar por saco :v**

 **Advertencias:**

 **fanfic es solo diálogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **4\. Los personajes que se agregan a este grupo no son importantes, pues no hablan :v**

 **Y ahora , disfruten :)**

* * *

 **Edward Elric:** Me aburro :v

 **Roy Mustang:** Me he dado cuenta de que nuestras conversaciones en este grupo empiezan siempre así :v

 **Winry Rockbel:** La Raya tiene razón (?

 **Roy Mustang:** Winry xfbr

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Empiezan igual y acaban siempre mal :v

 **Edward Elric:** ¿Y esa rima tan guay de ahí? XD

 **Ling Yao:** :v porque ponéis ":v"?

 **Edward Elric:** Lo pregunta el que lo ha puesto dos veces 😑

 **Ling Yao:** A callar, Culen :v

 **Edward Elric:** Whut?

 **Roy Mustang:** Shhh calla Ling, no vayamos a molestar al señorito Edward "El vampiro brillante Culen" Elric (?

 **Edward Elric:** Eso ni ha tenido sentido, Raya :v

 **May Chang:** Es Roy, no esperes mucho de su sentido del humor 😑

 **Winry Rockbell:** DAM IT! XD

 **Roy Mustang:** Maldita enana :"v

 **Alphonse Elric:** 😅

 **Lan Fan:** No falta un día en que no insultéis al Coronel 😐

 **Ling Yao:** Hombre Lan :D

 **Winry Rockbel:** Hola :D

 **Lan Fan:** Que mal rollo :'c

 **Edward Elric:** Hey Lan :D Vives en Landas?

 **Riza Hakweye:** ... El humor, señores, el humor 😑

 **Edward Elric:** 😂😂😂

 **Roy Mustang:** Edward=Mala gente

 **Alphonse Elric:** Eso llega al kokoro, Ed.

 **Edward Elric:** Landas o recibes? :DD

 **Winry Rockbell:** 😂😂

 **Ling Yao:** #BuyingALan

 **May Chang:** #PrayForLan 😂

 **Lan Fan:** Que os jodan a todos :")

 **Winry Rockbell:** Pos na' 😂 ya icimos cabrear a Lan :")

 **Edward Elric:** Ya mandamos a la mierda a la ARE :')

 **Roy Mustang:** Si una señora se llama Luz, y tiene un hijo con un señor llamado Fernando, este se llamará Lucifer? 😂😂😂

 **Edward Elric:**... LO MATO! D:

 **Winry Rockbell:** XDD Memeo!

 **May Chang:** No lo he entendido :'v

 **Riza Hakweye:** Luz y Fer = Lucifer 😑

 **May Chang:**... No tiene ninguna gracia, Coronel! 😫

 **Ling Yao:** #ElHumor :"v

 **Lan Fan:** No por favor, no empecemos con los chistes malos :'(

 **Edward Elric:** Ya llegaste tarde, Lan :'v

 **Riza Hakweye:** ¿Como se dice una tarta que no habla?

 **Edward Elric:** Las tartas de por si no hablan :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** Como :D

 **Roy Mustang:** Como? :D

 **Alphonse Elric:** Esto va a acabar mal 😓

 **Riza Hakweye:** Tarta-muda 😶

...

 **Edward:** AHORA SI NO AGUANTO MAS, YO OS MATO 😒

 **Ling Yao:** xDD Relaja la RAYA xDD

 **Roy Mustang:** ke pazo comijo? :v

 **Alphonse Elric:** #RoyLaRaya

 **Riza Hakweye:** #ElHumor

 **Ling Yao:** Ya puse yo ese hashtag, Riza :v

 **Riza Hakweye:** Pos yo lo repito :v Algun problema?

 **Edward Elric:** Riza "la chunga" la llamaban :v (PD: *Algún)

 **Lan Fan:** Riza-san, diganos de que barrio es usted, tan malota que es xD

 **Edward Elric:** Lan sabe 😂

 **Roy Mustang:** -Lan-celot

-Atrapelot!

...

 **Lan Fan:** KE TE PIKA 😒

 **Roy Mustang:** OTIA 😱

 **Alphonse Elric:** LA LAN SE NO'H LEBELA 😰

 **Edward Elric:** Ya dejad los chistes sobre Lan :'v que no tienen gracia

 **Roy Mustang:** Yi dijid lis chistis sibri Lin ki ni tiinin gricii :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** Pero si has empezado tu, Ed ._.

 **May Chang:** E' verda' :v

 **Edward Elric:** Shhh a callar :v

 **Roy Mustang:** Shhh i cillir (?

 **Edward Elric:** Te voy a tirar algo a la cabeza Roy 😒 Te advierto.

 **Alphonse Elric:** Ti vii i tirir ilgi xD

 **Roy Mustang:** Ti vii i tirir ilgi i li cibizi Riy, ti idviirti :v

...

 **Roy Mustang:** A VER QUE TE PASA AHORA MALDITO ENANO!? 😡

 **Alphonse Elric:** ESO DOLIO ED D':

 **Edward Elric:** USTEDES EMPEZARON, PAR DE IMBÉCILES :v

 **Roy Mustang:** NO POR ESO ME TENIAS QUE TIRAR UNA MACETA A LA CABEZA :v

 **Alphonse Elric:** LO MISMO DIGO 😣

 **Winry Rockbell:** Ka pasao? 😓

 **Riza Hakweye:** Ed le tiro un jarrón a la cabeza a Al y una maceta a Roy.

 **May Chang:** están a menos de un metro de distancia ente ellos, porque están discutiendo por WhatsApp? 😩

 **Roy Mustang:** Pk soy cul :v

 **Alphonse Elric:** Porque nos aburrimos ._.

 **Edward Elric:** Creo que por lo mismo que Roy :v

 **Ling Yao:** Nunca seras cul, Ed :v

 **Riza Hakweye:** No, él sera"Culen" 😂😂

 **Ling Yao:** xDD

 **Edward Elric:** AHORA YA VALIERON, IDIOTAS D:

 **Winry Rockbell:** Corran muchachos! D:

 **Roy Mustang:** RUN BITCH, RUUUUUUN 😱😱

 **Alphonse Elric:** #EdNosVaAMatar :'(

 **Roy Mustang:** #ValioVergaLaVida :'v

 **Winry Rockbell:** #EdXRoyForeva' (?

 **Edward Elric:** Eso no tuvo nada que ver Winry :v

 **Riza Hawkeye:** #Elricest (?

 **Edward Elric:** Y dale Riza con el Elricest 😒

 **Ling Yao:** Ya volvimos con las chicas y sus hashtags sobre Yaoi 😓

 **Lan Fan:** #LingXEd (?

 **Edward Elric:** Ah no, eso si que no D:

 **Ling Yao:** Que he hecho para merecer que me junten con esta pulga? 😭

 **Edward Elric:** EH! D:

 **Roy Mustang:** Yo me pregunto lo mismo TnT

 **Ling Yao:** Vamo' a shora' a una equina, Raya TnT

 **Roy Mustang:** Vamoh' Iing TnT

 **Edward Elric:** Que os den :'v

 **Alphonse Elric:** Tranquilo Ed, yo te quiero 😊

 **Winry Rockbell:** AWWWWW! 😍😍YAOI! 😍😍

 **Edward Elric:** Tenias que abrir la boca Al...Tenias...

 **Riza Hawkeye:** #ElricestIsREAL

 **Edward Elric:** QUE NOPE!

 **Lan Fan:** Al lo acaba de confirmar Ed, no lo niegues 😏😏

 **Edward Elric:** Lo negaré las veces que haga falta 😡

 **May Chang:** HEY! ALPHONSE-SAMA ES MIO! 😡😡

 **Edward Elric:** ESO! YO APOYO A MAY! :(

 **Edward Elric:** #AlXMayForever

 **Alphonse Elric:** ED! 😳

 **Edward Elric:** Admite tu amor por May, hermano! 😏

 **Riza Hawkeye:** NO LE ESCUCHES AL! TU APOYA AL ELRICEST!

 **Winry Rockbell:** ESO ESO! 😤😤

 _Alphonse Elric se ha desconectado_

 **Edward Elric:** COBARDE! 😠

 **Roy Mustang:** Ya hicieron enfadar a Al :v

 **Ling Yao:** Si es que... se pasan mucho 😑

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Hablaron la Raya y el divo :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** #LingXRoy (?

 **Ling Yao:** Ah, no, eso no! :(

 **Roy Mustang:** Ni de coña :v Fuera Shipeos, Winry 😠

 **Winry Rockbell:** Malditos sean :'v Rompieron mi kokoro de Shipeadora.

 **Winry Rockbell:** YO LOS APOYABA, AHORA YA NO, YA VALIERON VERGA.

 _Winry Rockbell se ha desconectado._

 **Edward Elric:** ...Whut? ._.

* * *

 ** _Como siempre, yo corto los capítulos con cualquier cosa, porque sino no acaban xDD_**

 ** _HEY! :DD Bueno, solo quiero decirles un par de noticias muy buenas:_**

 ** _1\. Ya no tengo exámenes, de hecho, ayer tuve mi graduación._**

 ** _2\. Acabare la escuela el martes, y a partir de ese día, empezaré con..._**

 ** _EL PROYECTO DE FMA :DD_**

 ** _Recordaís que os dije que tenia un proyecto de FMA? Os desvelaré un poco mas sobre el:_**

 ** _Lo estoy acabando de retocar junto con una amiga de FanFiction, la historia seguramente se llamará "Aventuras en FMA High School"._**

 ** _SI! LEYERON BIEN!_**

 ** _Esta historia se basa en colocar a los personajes de FMA en un mundo alternativo, donde serán estudiantes de Secundaria :)_**

 ** _Este proyecto lo empezaré a subir el día 25 o 26 de junio (aunque espero tener tiempo para escribirla, en ese caso, la subiré el 1 de julio, para celebrar el inicio de mis vacaciones (? okno)_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, comentadme que os parece el proyecto ;)_**

 ** _Eso es todo, CHAO! :DD_**


	9. Chapter 9

ANTES DE CONTINUAR, POR FAVOR HAZ CASO A ESTA ADVERTENCIA (?

ESTE CAPÍTULO TRATA ES UN ESPECIAL DE ELRICEST (EDWARD X ALPHONSE). SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE PAREJAS, POR FAVOR, NO LEAS ESTE CAPÍTULO Y ESPERA AL SIGUIENTE.

PD: No, este capítulo no contiene Yaoi, simplemente son mensajes :v Es solo que me hacia ilusión poner este mensaje :3

* * *

 **Hey lectores :33**

 **Hoy les traigo un cap más (? Es un especial que me pidió una persona especial de FanFiction, muy loca y muy fan de esta pareja xD**

 **No hace falta que diga su nombre, ella ya sabe que hablo de ella (? (Yo aquí con mis paradojas :v) Un saludo loca del Elricest xD**

 **Y a continuación ese punto que ya-**

 **Ay para que digo esto si nadie se lo va a leer -w-Uu**

 **Advertencias:**

 **1\. Este fanfic es solo diálogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **4\. Los personajes que se agregan a este grupo no son importantes, pues no hablan :v**

 **Y ahora , disfruten :)**

* * *

 **Alphonse Elric:** jfdksfjdjddsg

 **Edward Elric:** Una hermosa forma de empezar una conversación, Al 😑

 **Edward Elric:** Me ha recordado a Winry.

 **Alphonse Elric:** Porque a Winry? 😐

 **Edward Elric:** Porque Winry siempre empieza las conversaciones con estupideces como esta -w-

 **Alphonse Elric:** Me estas llamado estúpido? 😶

 **Edward Elric:** En cierto modo :3

 **Alphonse Elric:** 😑 Gracias por tus hermosas palabras, Ed.

 **Edward Elric:** De nada -w-

 **Alphonse Elric:** Era sarcasmo 😡

 **Edward Elric:** Lo sé :v

 **Alphonse Elric:** Oh...

 **Alphonse Elric:** Acaba de pasar una chica muy guapa.

 **Alphonse Elric:** Tal vez debería ir a saludarla...

 **Edward Elric:** Ni se te ocurra 😡

 **Alphonse Elric:** 😏 Anda, y eso?

 **Edward Elric:** 7/7

 **Alphonse Elric:** Estas celoso, Ed? 😏😏

 **Edward Elric:** Nope :v

 **Edward Elric:** Sabes? En frente mío hay un muchacho muy apuesto 😏

 **Alphonse Elric:** 😒 Eh...Vaya, que bien no?

 **Edward Elric:** Dios, esta súper bueno 😏😏

 **Edward Elric:** Es rubio

 **Edward Elric:** Tiene un gusto por la ropa EXQUISITO

 **Alphonse Elric:** 😒😒

 **Edward Elric:** Es ALTO

 **Alphonse Elric:** 😠😠

 **Edward Elric:** Y dios, que cuerpo *q* Es súper sexy

 **Edward Elric:** Ah, no, espera: que es mi reflejo en el espejo 😏

 **Alphonse Elric:**...

 **Alphonse Elric:** Te mataré un dia :'v Que lo sepas

 **Edward Elric:** Te has puesto celoso, hermanito? 😏

 **Alphonse Elric:** No, por un momento pensé que habían entrado a robar en casa y te habías enamorado del ladrón 😣

 **Edward Elric:** Idiota :v

 **Alphonse Elric:** Pero ahora que lo pienso, tendría que haberme dado cuenta cuando pusiste "alto" en mayúsculas -w-

 **Edward Elric:** Ahora seré yo el que te mate 😡

 **Alphonse Elric:** 😂😂 Pero enserio, si que eres presumido, hermano.

 **Edward Elric:** Hmp, gracias por esas palabras tan alentadoras, pero ya lo sabia 😏

 **Alphonse Elric:** 😒 Idiota... Pos me marcho.

 **Edward Elric:** KHÉ!?

 **Edward Elric:** Porque!? 😱😱

 **Alphonse Elric:** He quedado con May 😊

 **Edward Elric:** COMOR!? Vas a abandonar a tu hermano, la persona que mas te ama en el mundo, por esa chavala!?

 **Alphonse Elric:** Mmmmm... Déjame pensar... Posiblemente 😏

 **Edward Elric:** Escoge: ELLA o YO! 😡😡😡

 **Alphonse Elric:** A ver: me estas haciendo escoger entre pasar la tarde con May...

 **Edward Elric:** La china enana acosadora que no para de seguirte a todas partes como la yandere que es :v

 **Alphonse Elric:** .. o seguir hablando contigo?

 **Edward Elric:** SI 😠 Y considera bien la segunda opción, yo no te sigo como loca por las calles! :v

 **Alphonse Elric:** May no me sigue por las calles 😓

 **Edward Elric:** Si lo hace, lo que pasa es que es una maldita ninja y no la ves! 😡

 **Alphonse Elric:** 😑 Lo que tu digas, Ed.

 **Edward Elric:** Volviendo al tema anterior, a quien escoges!?

 **Alphonse Elric:** Creo que eso ya a quedado claro antes 😐

 **Edward Elric:** Hmp, yo estaba pensando lo mismo -w-

 **Edward Elric:** Y bien? Que te ha dicho? :DD

 **Alphonse Elric:** Que me ha dicho quien? 😐

 **Edward Elric:** Que te ha dicho May cuando le has dicho que no saldrás con ella esta tarde, porque ibas a pasarla con tu queridísimo hermano, por supuesto -w-

 **Alphonse Elric:** No me ha dicho nada porque no le he dicho eso, Ed 😓

 **Edward Elric:** ... Oh, ya veo.

 **Alphonse Elric:** Por fin -w-

 **Edward Elric:** Prefieres no decirle nada para no romper su corazón, que buen amigo eres :D

 **Alphonse Elric:** *faceplam*

 **Alphonse Elric:** Creo que no lo entiendes, Ed: voy a salir con May.

 **Edward Elric:** KHÉ!? Y QUE PASARA CONMIGO!? 😱😱

 **Alphonse Elric:** Yo que sé 😡 Búscate algo que hacer, vago!

 **Edward Elric:** No me abandones Al 😭😭 Yo te amo!

 **Alphonse Elric:** Xc Que no! Ya he quedado con May, no voy a romper mi promesa!

 **Edward Elric:** AL! CABRON! ESPERA! D':

 **Alphonse Elric:** Vete con tu Winry! 😡

 _Alphonse Elric se ha desconectado._

 **Edward Elric:** Cabrón 😭 yo te amaba..

 **Alphonse Elric:** Yo también te quiero Ed, pero no es para hacer este drama 😓

 **Edward Elric:** Si me amas quédate conmigo D':

 **Alphonse Elric:** Que pesado, que no! 😠

 **Edward Elric:** Idiota! D':

 **Alphonse Elric:** Enano :p

 **Edward Elric:** ¿¡A quien llamas enano!? 😡😡

 **Y duro tanto su pequeña pelea amorosa, que al final Ed consiguió su propósito, y el pobre Al no pudo asistir a su quedada con May por el simple hecho de estar discutiendo con su hermano vía WhatsApp.**

 **Fin :3**

* * *

 **Desde que he descubierto los emoticonos en FanFiction, la vida es mas fácil :'D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey lectores :33**

 **Hoy les traigo un cap más :D Ya, al igual que los gifs, no hace falta que diga que esta sacado de un WP real, no? XDD**

 **Y a continuación, ese punto ya olvidado :'v**

 **Advertencias:**

 **fanfic es solo diálogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **4\. Los personajes que se agregan a este grupo no son importantes, pues no hablan :v**

 **Al principio, todo es muy random, y no tiene sentido xD Pero, es gracioso :')**

 **Y ahora , disfruten :DD**

* * *

Edward Elric: Ndkflosodowos (?

Winry Rockbell: Hsuvzizbzivzkzj (?

Roy Mustang: Bsjisidiapfosod w :D

Riza Hawkeye: Kdnsmskskskwk (?

Alphonse Elric: Bjssjs! :D

May Chang: Opaflskeoqfkwkjdoq 😂

Ling Yao: Zsjzizbzozizbzizb (?

Lan Fan: Jwuss wks oworj jw ^^

Alex Louis Armstrong: Kwkwkwk wiqiwkwjwbwbwbwjwjwjeuwifieieieiwiwjwb

Edward Elric: Jdkdkdkdkdkgndkwp wpndkspsfjwowo! :DD

Roy Mustang: Jishwizjjs! :v

Winry Rockbell: Hdididbddndo :33

Riza Hawkeye: Sksdjjwoxqja qodjssuh :c

Alphonse Elric: Yvkajsknssbsksdk :D

Ling Yao: Naajqkqkwkwkk :v

Edward Elric: Bdjskwojdjkdoq?! :v

Lan Fan: Mdkfkemdkdmxm?

Roy Mustang: Smskwkwkwkek :'3

Riza Hawkeye: Oshxossjskq!

Winry Rockbell: Ksgwowhalhwow jsoshw!

Edward Elric: Ixjxizbzkxkzoz 😭😭

Alphonse Elric: sojxmuyayodmsjc

May Chang: Jdjdkdkjfoeorgneo gnwosornak kdjwogjei! :p

Winry Rockbell: Hjnbggnkknhhj

Lan Fan: Jshwiwhwohwosbsisismoza?

Ling Yao: Kdwidmensajejfwidhwjd

Roy Mustang: Ya, silencio plus :'v

Edward Elric: 😂😂😂

Alphonse Elric: Jxjfdmbdoajdodfkd

Winry Rockbell: Kdwidjojuankiwinkiejsvdhs

Riza Hawkeye: Ksidjxoxb :'(

Lan Fan: fkwdjleeejfdk?

Alex Louis Armstorng: Papspqpsñeqleorkw wb

Ling Yao: Jzjkzbzkzbzbjz! :3

May Chang: Dnsndnjekej! :D

Edward Elric: Hsbsksvsowususoshsi :v

Roy Mustang: Veo que os aburrís 😂😂😂😂

Winry Rockbell: Mucho :"D No sabes hasta que punto :"3

Riza Hawkeye: *Y la Raya aparesio entre la niebla*

May Chang: *pum* 😂😂

Roy Mustang: Suficiente con lo de Raya :'v

Ling Yao: Zkdskdkodnxodndkddjddbdndjdjdxdsnskakakalsmdkdlslskdksksks (?

Lan Fan: A la verga :v

Roy Mustang: Sldnksmaalosnd, sodbfkel (?

Riza Hawkeye: Y usted no se quejaba de que no paraban?

Roy Mustang: Hggguvu , kbibjbj ! :")

Edward Elric: A huevo, triunfó el mal xD Dksjsj kdisehuebfosjd

May Chang: Kdkajz fjdkdj *holi*hdh jdsjdj

Winry Rockbell: Jekwekktirowoeifowjfowkdbsobdifaihfobsksejdlsjgkskworbe *coje aire* kdndndodksownrjqjwo!

Alphonse Elric: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

Lan Fan: Iahsisjsodjw, oahsiwhsisj, sidhosjslsks...

Ling Yao: Jkdkskdiadbq? 😏😏

Edward Elric: Tgtdcarrefurrjfj 7w7

Riza Hawkeye: Shut up :v

Roy Mustang: JNDKSLWLWKOEKAO! :"v

Lan Fan: And take mai monei

Winry Rockbell: Bitch better have my money (?

May Chang: Wemi wuaxu guone

Edward Elric: Wtf? 😐

Alphonse Elric: Miau :3

Roy Mustang: Devuélveme mi oro. Mi Au! :DD

...

Edward Elric: Que alguien lo mate ya :'v

Riza Hawkeye: Yo me encargo de eso, tranquilo :')

Alphonse Elric: Dejadlo, tanta fiesta le ha afectado 😂😂

May Chang: Que fiesta? 😐

Alphonse Elric: Estos, que decidieron hacer ayer una fiesta xDD

Winry Rockbell: Pues yo no se quien estaba peor: Si Roy o Edward, que se puso a llorar de la nada sin que le hubiera pasado algo xD

Ling Yao: JAJAJAJAJA 😂😂 Haber grabado joder

Roy Mustang: Es que salía el flash y el cabrón se escondia xD

Lan Fan: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

Ling Yao: JAJA 😂😂 Lo quiero ver

May Chang: Ibais bebidos o que? 😂😂

Riza Hawkeye: Ellos sí -w-

Edward Elric: Yo iba perfectamente vale? :'v Solo fue un bajón momentáneo.

Roy Mustang: Ya claro 😂 Por eso te reías mientras llorabas

Winry Rockbell: 😂😂😂😂

May Chang: Dios 😂😂

Edward Elric: No te quejes, Raya, que tengo un video tuyo diciendo que te ibas a tirar a Ling 😏😏

Ling Yao: KHé!? 😱😱😱

Winry Rockbell: 😂😂 YAOI! 😍😍

Roy Mustang: ESO FUE CONTRA MI VOLUNTAD XDDD

Lan Fan: Envíalo! XDD

Roy Mustang: Ni de coña 😡 Ademas, yo tengo el tuyo llorando, enano 😏

May Chang: Pasadlos por privado, va 😂😂

Roy Mustang: No

Edward Elric: No :v

Winry Rockbell: 😂😂

Ling Yao: POH SU VA A CAEH UNA MARDISION JITANA 😡😡😡😡

Lan Fan: 😂😂😂😂

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _ **YEEEEY :DD HOLA SEÑORES/SEÑORAS!**_

 _ **Ya sé: "NO SUBISTE LO DE FMA AYER! :'v " (Que seguramente nadie lo iba a decir pero igual :'v)**_

 _ **A ver, pondré mi excusa principal: Ayer no estuve en casa hasta las 12 de la noche, y se que he estado días escribiendo hasta mas tarde de esa hora, pero es que ayer estaba rendida, porque me pase 10 horas en una feria :'D (fue divertido pero cansado)**_

 _ **Y también he tenido un par de problemas técnicos, así que tardaré un poco en poder perfeccionarlo y subirlo, realmente lo lamento n**_

 _ **Si es posible, el 1 de julio lo subiré :) Espero que, a pesar de estos fallos, aun tengáis ganas de que el proyecto siga adelante n.n**_

 _ **Otra cosa importante que me gustaría decirles, es que esta historia/fic, lo pararé un tiempo, porque creo que he abandonado mucho el resto :'v**_

 _ **Así que si tenéis alguna idea para el resto (Facebook FMA, Edwin WhatsApp, etc.), dejadmelas abajo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todo, por vuestra paciencia, y vuestros comentarios :)**_

 _ **Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos :D**_

 _ **CHAO! :DD**_

 _ **PD: Tengo un poco de tiempo, subiré ahora una historieta a Edwin WhastApp :3**_


	11. Chapter 11

**ADVERTENCIA: Si los chats que habéis leído hasta ahora no tenían sentido... Este menos :v**

... No es nada importante, pero siempre quise poner esto :D * _ **le tiran algo por estúpida :v***_

 **Hey lectores .3.**

 **Hoy les traigo un cap más :D Y como milagro que es (mentira), hoy no es basado en un WP real :D**

 **Esto solo ocurre una vez cada 147 años (? Recordadlo, y contádselo a vuestros hijos, y que estos se los cuenten a los suyos, para que puedan disfrutar de tal acto, tan emotivo, que no lo van a olvidar nunca (? Y ya paro porque me voy del tema :v**

 **Advertencias:**

 **fanfic es solo diálogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **Y ahora , disfruten :DD**

* * *

 **Edward Elric:** Bien: señores...

 **Roy Mustang:** Espera, que me lo veo venir: "Señores: me aburro :v"

 **Edward Elric:** No idiota 😑

 **Edward Elric:** Señores: Tengo hambre :'v

 **Lan Fan:** Y tu te crees que tienes que empezar una conversación así?

 **Ling Yao:** Mejor calla Lan, que es mejor que el "me aburro"

 **Alphonse Elric:** O el "aun tengo pizza hawaiana sin piña" de Winry

 **Wirny Rockbell:** ¡OYE! 😡

 **May Chang:** Es una pena, Coronel: se equivoco usted con su premonición 😂

 **Ling Yao:** Ostia, es verdad! Roy se ha equivocado Ono

 **Lan Fan:** Le hacemos buying? :v

 **Roy Mustang:** HEY, QUE ESTOY AQUI

 **Riza Hawkeye:** A mi me parece buena idea :v

 **Roy Mustang:** NO! YA PARAD! D':

 **Edward Elric:** Dejadlo, Roy ya ha tenido suficiente buying-

...

 **Winry Rockbell:** OMG

 **Alphonse Elric:** ED AYUDANDO AL CORONEL!?

 **Ling Yao:** ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO DD:

 **Edward Elric:** ... Esto pasa porque no me dejáis acabar :v

 **Roy Mustang:** Wow enano, esto no me lo esperaba de ti :v

 **Roy Mustang:** Como recompensa dejaré de llamarte enano :D

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Un mensaje antes de ese, le ha llamado e-

 **Roy Mustang:** *ignorando a Riza* Como simbolo de nuestra nueva amistad :DD

 **Riza Hawkeye:** NO ME IGNORE! 😡😡

 **Edward Elric:** Ya os he dicho que no quería protegerlo, el motivo inicial no era ese :'v

 **Alphonse Elric:** Siempre te salen las cosas mal hermano 😂😂

 **Edward Elric:** A callar 😡

 **Alphonse Elric:** :'(

 **May Chang:** DEMONIO! GROSERO! COMO TE ATREVES A OFENDER A ALPHONSE-SAMA!?

 **Edward Elric:** PERO QUE NARICES TE PASA!? xc

 **May Chang:** HAS OSADO INSULTAR A ALPHONSE-SAMA, NO TE LO PERDO-

 _ **Edward Elric ha echado fuera a May Chang del grupo** _

**Winry Rockbell:** HEY! No puedes echarla fuera!😡

 **Edward Elric:** La vuelves a meter cuando se calme :v

...

 **Alphonse Elric:** Esto se siente vacío sin ella :'(

 **Edward Elric:** Puedes hacerle compañía si quieres :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** ED DEJA DE SER CRUEL CON TU HERMANO! 😡

 **Edward Elric:** ¡No estoy siendo cruel!

 **Roy Mustang:** A ver, pareja: vamo' a calmarno' :v

 **Edward Elric:** NO TE METAS RAYA 😡😡

 **Roy Mustang:** Ni ti mitis riyi 😡

 **Edward Elric:** Agradece que no estoy cerca tuyo para tirarte un jarron 😑😑

 **Roy Mustang:** Ni aunque lo estuvieras, me lo podrías tirar :D

 **Riza Hawkeye:** El Coronel se deshizo de todos los jarrones y macetas de su despacho, y los tiro por la ventana de esta.

 **Ling Yao:** ... CORONEL JPUTA! 😡😡

 **Roy Mustang:** WTF QUE HICE AHORA!? D:

 **Ling Yao:** FUISTE TU QUIEN ME TIRO UN JARRON A LA CABEZA! TE MATO! 😡

 **Roy Mustang:** KHÉ!? Ah, asi que eras tu... yo me pensaba que era un gato viejo :v

 **Roy Mustang:** DIGO DIGO

 **Roy Mustang:** Q-Que oí a un gato viejo maullar cuando un tío de mi piso se dispuso a tirar jarrones por su ventana :DD

 **Roy Mustang:** Yo no tiré nada :DD

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Pero si lo hizo ._.

 **Roy Mustang:** NO, NO TENIENTE, NO LO HIZE :)

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Si lo hizo, incluso pidió ayuda a Havoc porque se hizo daño en la espalda al tirar uno ._.Uu

 **Roy Mustang:** ... Bueno vale, si tire :'v Pero yo no fui el único!

 **Edward Elric:** Oh si, que casualidad, hoy en día hay un montón de gente que se dedica a TIRAR JARRONES POR LAS VENTANAS DE SUS DESPACHOS

 **Edward Elric:** Claro, es algo muy visto hoy en día, ósea, por favor: quien no lo haría? 😑

 **Alphonse Elric:** Yo 😐

 **Edward Elric:** Al es que es estúpido :v

 **Alphonse Elric:** ;-;

 **Edward Elric:** Al que era coña 😠 Aquí el único estúpido es Mustang que es el que se dedica a hacer esas tonterías. 😑

 **Winry Rockbell:** Ahora que lo pienso, es extraño que no te haya contestado a esos sarcasmos 😐

 **Lan Fan:** El Joven Amo dijo que iba a hablar con él, así que supongo que estarán ocupados :D

 **Edward Elric:** ... Puedo observar que no has leído nada de lo que hemos dicho, ¿verdad, Lan? :D

 **Lan Fan:** Si :DD

 **Alphonse Elric:** *faceplam*

 **Winry Rockbell:** *faceplam x 2*

 **Winry Rockbell:** Pues na'h... de mientras... ¿Alguien quiere Salchichón :D?

 **Alphonse Elric:** Wtf? XD

 **Edward Elric:** ¿En serio, Winry? ... ¿En serio? 😑

 **Winry Rockbell:** ¿QUE? El salchichón es una rara delicia, ¿¡vale!?

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Winry se nos rebela ._.

 **Lan Fan:** El salchichón no es nada raro, y tampoco una delicia, Winry ._.Uu

 **Winry Rockbell:** Humph, decid lo que queráis, insensatos! 😡

 **Edward Elric:** ¿Te das cuenta de que nos estas insultando por un salchichón? ._.

 **Alphonse Elric:** Es el Salchichón de la Discordia😂😂

 **Ling Yao:** WTF Es un salchichón sagrado, o que? xD

 **Edward Elric:** Hombre, Iing: ya has matado a Roy, o que? :v

 **Roy Mustang:** No, sigo vivo 😒 Gracias por preocuparos de mi, eh 😑

 **Edward Elric:** De nada, hombre 😊

 **Lan Fan:** Volviendo al tema inicial...

 **Alphonse Elric:** Al del salchichón? 😂

 **Winry Rockbell:** Menos con el salchichón 😒

 **Edward Elric:** Winry, no es como para ponerse así ._.

 **Winry Rockbell:** ¿¡PERDONA!? ¡¿QUE NO ES PARA PONERSE ASÍ?! ¡ES IMPORTANTE!

 **Winry Rockbell:** Puesto que os ponéis así...APAÑAOS SIN MI! 😡😡

 ** _Winry Rockbell se ha desconectado._**

 **Lan Fan:** Y esto por un salchichón? 😐

 **Edward Elric:** OH SEÑOR. No subestiméis el poder de el Salchichón 😂

 **Alphonse Elric:** Causa y solución de guerras 😂😂

 **Roy Mustang:** Ansiado por reyes, razón de derramamiento de sangre xDD

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Esperanza de pobres y ricos 😂

 **Ling Yao:** Cuántos han sido los hombres que han perdido la vida luchando por su causa 😂😂

 **Lan Fan:** Ríos de sangre derramados en batallas por su posesión 😂😂😂

 **Edward Elric:** No hay ni rey, ni plebeyo, que no sueñe cada noche con comerlo

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** PLS 😐

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** Parad ya que se os va un poco la olla.

 **Edward Elric:** I regret nothing (?

 **Roy Mustang:** Siempre se me olvida que estas en este grupo, Armstrong :v

 **Ling Yao:** A ti y a todos 😂

 **Lan Fan:** A mi siempre me asusta con sus mensajes 😂😂

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** :'v Vale Verga la Vida


	12. Chapter 12

**_ATENCIÓN, ESTO NO ES UNA TONTERIA_** (mentira) ** _: SI TE APETECE SALIR EN UN ESPECIAL, CONVERSANDO O DICIENDO ESTUPIDECES CON LOS PERSONAJES DE FMA, POR FAVOR LEE EL ULTIMO APARTADO DE ESTE CAP. GRACIAS :D AHORA, DISFRUTA DE LAS TONTERÍAS :3_**

 **Hey lectores :33 (Se me acaban los emoticonos/caritas para poner aquí qnq)**

 **Este es uno de esos capítulos que hago, sin sentido, burlándome de todos los personajes, y que encima, es súper corto :DD (se que aman esos capítulos, yo lo sé :'3 )**

 **En comparación con esos capítulos míos que solo ocurren cada 147 años (? este ocurre cada... cada 45 horas :DD (ni idea de porque 45 y 147 .3.)**

 **Advertencias:**

 **1\. Este fanfic es solo diálogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **Y ahora , disfruten :DD**

* * *

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** Hola ._.

 **Winry Rockbell:** WTF Tu quien eres!? o_o

 **Ling Yao:** Como has llegado aquí!?

 **Alphonse Elric:** Y como has entrado sin que nos demos cuenta!?

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** Chicos, que soy yo T^T Soy Alex Louis Armstrong...

 **Edward Elric:** Es verdad, que estas en este grupo .3.

 **Winry Rockbell:** Perdón, Armstrong, se nos había olvidado 😅

 **Roy Mustang:** Es que nunca hablas :v

 **Lan Fan:** Y este quien es? ._.

 _Alex Louis Armstrong se ha desconectado._

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Ya le habéis ofendido 😑

 **Lan Fan:** Perdón .

 **Edward Elric:** Ha sido culpa de Winry .3.

 **Winry Rockbell:** Encima me hechas la culpa 😒

 **Winry Rockbell:** Te voy a matar Ed 😡

 **Edward Elric:** ¿Ah, si? ¿Como, con llaves inglesas? Ya me has tirado tantas que creo que me hecho inmune.

 **Winry Rockbell:** Pos.. a abrazos 😏

 **Lan Fan:** Awwwww que cute 😍😍 EdWin forevar 😍😍

 **Ling Yao:** WTF? XD

 **Edward Elric:** ¡No, ni de coña! ¡Que entonces si que me matas! :'v

 **Lan Fan:** De amor? 😏😏

 **Edward Elric:** De asco 😒

 **Roy Mustang:** WOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOW 😱😱😱😱

 **Ling Yao:** TURN DOWN FOR WHAT :DD

 **Alphonse Elric:** EDWARD 😡😡

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Si el Edward te vacila, tu te callas y lo asimilas :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** AHORA SI VALISTE VERGA, EDWARD ELRIC 😡😡

 **Edward Elric:** Ya sabes que no me gusta que me toquen :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** Okay, tomo nota: me agenciaré un palo 😑

 **Roy Mustang:** Que no sea una estaca, que nos lo matas 😂😂😂

 **Edward Elric:** Por ultima vez, Raya: que no soy un vampiro, y menos uno que brilla.

 **Riza Hawkeye:** 😂😂😂

 **Edward Elric:** Y mi apellido no es Culen, es Elric.

 **Roy Mustang:** Edward Culen el cool xD

 **Lan Fan:** Habíamos empezado con el buying a Armstrong, y acabamos haciendo buying a Ed...otra vez 😂😂

 **Edward Elric:** Eso, eso 😒 Me pensaba que este cap iba sobre buying a Armstorng, no a mi D:

 **Roy Mustang:** Sorri Ed, te aguantas :D

 **Edward Elric:** Cállate, maldito zapato :v

 **Riza Hawkeye:** 😂😂😂😂 No había pensado yo en eso!

 **Roy Mustang:** Porque zapato ;-; ?

 **Alphonse Elric:** Ni idea 😓😓

 **Ling Yao:** xD Creo que a partir de hoy te llamaremos Roy "el zapato raya" Mustang

 **Winry Rockbell:** Es un buen apodo 😂

 **Edward Elric:** Yo lo veo factible 😏

 **Roy Mustang:** Iros a la mierda ;-;

 **Alphonse Elric:** 😂😂

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Empezamos con Armstorng, luego el enano...

 **Edward Elric:** 😠😠 OYE!

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Y luego el zapato :v

 **Roy Mustang:** ;-; Esto es peor que el nombre del grupo 😭😭

 **Winry Rockbell:** Verda' xD

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Quien es el próximo objetivo? 😏😏

 **Ling Yao:** Ns :D

...

 **Ling Yao:** Ni de coña 😣

 **Edward Elric:** A POR IING 😏😏😏

 **Winry Rockbell:** juasjuasjuasjuas :D

 **Ling Yao:** NOOOOOO! DD:

 **Roy Mustang:** DE ESTA NO SALES VIVO, CHINO! :DD

 **Lan Fan:** JUAJUAJUA XDD

 **Ling Yao:** TU TAMBIÉN, LAN FAN!? 😭😭

 **Lan Fan:** sep :3

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** VENDETA! _(es italiano, quiere decir "venganza" :v Y ya se que él no es italiano, dejadme :'v )_

* * *

Hola :D

 ***los fans de Armstrong le tiran una patata***

¡OYE :'v ESO DOLIÓ!

* **los fans de Edward le tiran una llave inglesa (influencia de Winry (? )***

WTF!? PARAD! D':

 ***los fans de Roy le tiran un jarron-**

NI DE COÑA! 😠 NI LO INTENTÉIS

 **Fans de Roy:** :'c

 **Okay, dejemos mi retraso a un lado :'D** (tal vez debería dejar el Internete hoy :'v )

 **Buenas :3 Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo**

 **Ahora vamos por el tema por el cual estamos todos aquí -w-**

 **Si, la advertencia del principio :D**

 **Pues, vereis: he estado pensando** (me ha petado un oído por culpa de eso, así que chicos: no penséis, es peligroso :v ) **y creo que mis lectores son muy locos** (mas que yo :v ... mentira, en eso solo me superan AnyGro y Butterfly of the life xD ... creo .3. ) **, así que, como no soy la primera que lo hace, vamos a hacerlo :3**

 ** _Chavales y chavalas, alquimistas de todo el mundo, niños y niñas, caballeros y caballeras, Kaito Kid (?_**

 ** _Quiero que me dejéis vuestras locuras en los comentarios, o que me las enviéis por privado :D_**

 ** _Podeis decir cualquier cosa, cualquier pensamiento que pase por vuestra linda cabeza, NO HAY LIMITES,PODEIS ENVIARME UN PARRAFO DE 800 PALABRAS SI ES NECESARIO, solo tened esto en cuenta:_**

 ** _PASAOSLO BIEN, DICIENDO VUESTRAS LOCURAS EN LOS MENSAJES XD_**

 **Si queréis decirle algo a un personaje en concreto, dejadmelo también junto el comentario :3 Y si queréis para todos lo personajes, no digáis nada** (lógica aplastante, ven a mi (?)

 **Esto es todo, mis muchachos :3**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo episodio, se despide batman (?**

 **CHAO! :DD**


	13. Chapter 13: FMA Vs MizukiSator

**Wenas :DD (todavía tengo que hacer la cama y estoy aquí escribiendo, mi madre me matará :'D)**

 **Bien, esto es aquello de lo que os hable en el anterior cap, pero hay mucha gente, así que lo llamaremos " FMA Vs. _ ".**

 **Bien, la primera parte en esta batalla la llevará a cabo nuestra amiga** **MizukiSator** **(Wattpad) :3**

 **Advertencias:**

 **1\. Este fanfic es solo diálogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **Empezemos :DD**

* * *

 _Mizuki Sator ha entrado en el grupo._

 **Mizuki:** Holi

 **Edward Elric:** WTF! Y tu quién eres?

 **Mizuki:** Una fan :D

 **Winry Rockbell:** Que linda :3

 **Roy Mustang:** Y esta cómo entró?

 **Ling Yao:** Vaya uno a saber .3.

 **Mizuki:** Por el poder de la escritora muajajaja *cof* *cof* *cof* :)

 **Edward Elric:** Ok... eso fue raro... ?

 **Roy Mustang:** MUY raro ._.Uu

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Acaso se escapó de un manicomio?

 **Mizuki:** Es probable :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** Dejenla, sigue siendo adorable

 **Mizuki:** Winry dijo que era adorable

 **Mizuki:** Ahora pueden llamarme Mizu-chan la adorable :DD

 **...**

 **Alphonse Elric:** Eres rara... me agradas :3

 **May Chang:** Oh no, Alphonse-sama ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ

 **Mizuki:** *-*

 **Roy Mustang:** Esta está loca ._.

 **Edward Elric:** Lo mismo digo, Raya -w-

 **Roy:** Eso ocurre una vez cada mil años, ENANO ?ￂﾠ

 **Mizuki:** #RoyEd *-*

 **Edward Elric:** NO!

 **Roy Mustang:** NO, OTRA MÁS!

 **Mizuki:** Nah #Ed(vampiro homosexual Culen)Win #RayaxRiza #BuyingARoyYEd #QueAlguienPareEsto

 **Escritora Kawai** (ozea, yo :3) **:** Tranquila :v

 **Mizuki:** SourCandy-chan :DD

 **Edward Elric:** Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

 **Roy Mustang:** Más locas

 **Mizuki:** :v

 **Escritora Kawai:** Mentira, yo soy una persona perfectamente cuerda :v

 **Mizuki:** Hola Armstrong :v

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** Es una bruja, tiene poderes mágicos, cómo sabía que estaba leyendo todo entre las sombras?!

 **Mizuki:** Sep, tengo magia negra

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!

 _Armstrong se desconectó_

 **Lan Fan:** Y aquí que está pasando?

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Que se metió una loca en el grupo :v

 **Roy Mustang:** En realidad son dos

 **Escritora Kawaii:** Roy se acordó de mi :'D

 **Lan Fan:** Acusan a la chica de loca cuando todos estamos más o menos igual :v

 **Ling Yao:** Touche

 **Mizuki:** ~(*-*~) (~*-*)~ ~(*-*)~ ~(*-*~) (~*-*)~

 **Edward Elric:** Y eso a qué vino? .-.

 **Mizuki:** Ni idea .3.

 **#/!^!$:** Mizuki, deja de molestar a la gente

 **Edward Elric:** Ya se metió otro loco :'v

 **Roy Mustang:** Pero como se meten en el grupo!? :'v

 **Mizuki:** Pero hermanito, son nuestros ídolos

 **#/!^!$:** No me importa, nos vamos

 **Mizuki:** Pero...

 **#/!^!$:** Nos vamos.

 **Mizuki:** Meno

 _*#/!^!$ arrastra a Mizuki a quién sabe dónde, pero regresa de repente*_

 **#/!^!$:** Me dan un autógrafo? :D

 **Edward Elric:** Claro, cómo te llamas?

 **#/!^!$:** #/!^!$

 **Roy Mustang:** Que nombre mas raro ._.

 **#/!^!$:** Hablo, RAYA 7.7

 **Ling Yao:** Turn Down for What :DD

 **Edward Elric:**...Olvidando a estos locos, por qué tienes ese nombre?

 **Mizuki:** No se me ocurrió nada mejor, enano

 **Edward Elric:** A QUIÉN LE...

 **Mizuki:** Calla! :v *le tira un baso de leche por la cabeza* toma, para que crezcas

 **#/!^!$:** Y mi autógrafo?

 **Mizuki:** Tu también calla, tengo un paraguas y no dudaré en usarlo :v (el que vio Another entendió)

 **#/!^!$:** Me callo, me callo ._.

 **Mizuki:** Yo también quiero un autógrafo :D

 **Edward Elric:** Con gusto

 **Mizuki:** No de ti,enano, de la Raya

 **Roy Mustang** (la RAYA XD) **:** Ja! :D

...

 **Roy Mustang:** Hey!

 **Edward Elric:** Jajajajaja por poco y me olvido de que me dijo enano XD

...

 **Edward Elric:** ¡Hey!

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Jajajajaja

 **Ling Yao:** Jajajajajaja XD

 **Lan Fan:** Jajajajaja

 **May Chang:** Jajajajaja

 **Winry Rockbell:** Jajajagsgakajagaffaja

 **Edward Elric:** NO ES GRACIOSO :v

 **Roy Mustang:** COINCIDO 7.7

 **Mizuki:** Me da igual, quiero mis autógrafos :v

 **Roy Mustang:** Por mala no te doy :v

 **Edward Elric:** Ni yo

 **Roy Mustang:** Pero no quería un autógrafo tuyo ._.

 **Edward Elric:** Era para anticipar :v

 **Mizuki:** ;-;

 **Alphonse Elric:** No sé si quieras Mizuki-san, pero yo te puedo dar mi autógrafo

 **Mizuki:** Chi *-*

 **#/!^!$:** Todos ya se olvidaron de mi ;-;

 **Escritora Kawai:** Y bueno, tu y yo éramos para meter relleno :v

 **Mizuki:** :v

* * *

 **MENSAJE DE NUESTRA MIZUKI:**

Jola :v

Soy la loca de Mizuki, qué tal les va? No es necesario que respondan :v

Y adiós (:v)/

 **FIN :3**

 **Bueno, en el siguiente cap, tendremos un Vs con** **Tania_ElGato** **y** **Yokai-** **(También de wattpad) :DD**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, chao! :DD**


	14. Chapter 14: FMA Vs Tania & Yokai

**Hello :DD**

 **Hoy estoy subiendo bastante, no os quejéis xDD Sigamos con el siguiente cap de "FMA Vs. _", con nuestros locos** **Tania_ElGato** **y** **Yokai-** **:D**

 **Como el de Tania era cortito, lo juntaré con el de Yokai -w-**

 **Advertencias:**

 **fanfic es solo diálogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **Empezemos :33**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Edward Elric: Ya se fueron las locas? 😶

Roy Mustang: Ns, de repente se callaron ._.

Alphonse Elric: Esto da muy mal rollo ;-;

Lan Fan: Ay, que exagerados son 😕 Pero si fue muy maja

Edward Elric: MAJA!? WTF!?

Riza Hawkeye: Era una loca :v

Winry Rockbell: Pues a mi me cayó bien :v Era una loca adorable 😍

 _Tania_ElGato ha sido agregada_

Edward Elric: NONONONOONONONONON 😡😡😡😡

Roy Mustang: Y AHORA QUIEN ES!? 😫😫😫😫

Ling Yao: MUÉSTRATE, ESPIRITU (?

May Chang: Ni que estuvieramos jugando a la Ouija ._.

...

Edward Elric: No habla? 😐

Ling Yao: Una fan silenciosa, que maja 😀

...

Tania: PUTO EL QUE LO LEA :D

 _Tania_ElGato salió del grupo_

...

Roy Mustang: YO NO SOY PUTO :v

Edward Elric: 😂😂😂 Que tonto, lo ha leído

Winry Rockbell: Tu también lo has leído, Ed 😏😏

Edward Elric: WTF!? Como lo sabes 😨

Riza Hawkeye: Lo pone en la información del mensaje, de hecho, todos lo hemos leído 😑😑

Ling Yao: Maldita fan loca ;-; me ha hecho quedar como un puto y un idiota...

Lan Fan: A ti y a todos :'v

Edward Elric: Esto no se quedará así, desconocida 😡😡

Roy Mustang: Tania 😶

Alphonse Elric: Quien? ._.

May Chang: Creo que se la chica se llamaba Tania 😅😅

Edward Elric: Pues... Esto no quedará así, Tania! 😡😡

Riza Hawkeye: Bueno, mirad el lado positivo.

Ling Yao: Ah, que lo tiene? ;-;

Riza Hawkeye: De momento, ya no tiene que entrar nadie mas al chat 😄😄

Escritora Kawaii: Te equivocas, Riza 😏😏 Ooh, como te equivocas...

 _Yokai- fue añadido al grupo._

Escritora Kawaiii: Joderos :D *se va*

Roy Mustang: NONONONONOONONONONOONONONONONOONONO! YO TE MALDIGO ESCRITORA! :'v

Winry Rockbell: Yeeeey, mas fans 😃😃😃

Edward Elric: OTRA LOCA NO! 😫😫

Yokai: HEY! 👿 👿 Yo no soy chica!

Riza Hawkeye: Ostras, un chico ._.

Winry Rockbell: Yeeeeey :DDD

Ling Yao: Dinos a que has venido, oh espíritu (?

Lan Fan: Deja de tratar a los fans como fantasmas que divagan en este chat, Ling :v

Ling Yao: NOPE! :D

Yokai: Que sepáis, que yo soy perfectamente normal :D

Winry Rockbell: Enserio? :D

Yokai: No :DD

Riza Hawkeye: Genial, otro que se escapo de manicomio 😑😑

Edward Elric: Bueno, y tu que quieres? ._.

Yokai: Os lo numero o os hago un croquis? 😗😗

Roy Mustang: Ninguno de los dos :v

Yokai: Yo principalmente vengo a hacer buying :DD

Winry Rockbell: A quien? :DD

Roy Mustang: Yo no, pls 😢😢

Edward Elric: Valevergalavida 😑😑

Lan Fan: ;-; xfbr

Yokai: A Winry :D

Winry Rockbell: ... KHÉ!? 😧

Edward Elric: JAJAAJJAJAJA ESTE TIO ME CAE BIEN! 😂😂😂

Yokai: Oh, enserio? :DD

Edward Elric: Algo así 😄

Winry Rockbell: Porque a mi!? 😭

Edward Elric: Venganza :3

Roy Mustang: VENDETAAAAAAA!

Ling Yao: VEGETAAAAAAA! :DD

...

Lan Fan: No, Ling, no ._.

...

Yokai: Winry es tan plana, tan plana, que podrías celebrar una cena familiar encima de ella :DDD

Edward Elric: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA 😂😂😂

Roy Mustang: XDD

Winry Rockbell: OYE! :'v

Ling Yao: 😂😂😂😂

Envy: XDD Muy bueno :'D

Riza Hawkeye: WTF 😟😟😟

Lan Fan: TU COMO HAS ENTRADO AQUÍ!?

Envy: No lo sé :D

Envy: Tampoco sé como ha entrado Pride o Greed han entrado :D

Edward Elric: WTF!? 😐

Pride: Hola Edward-san :DD

 _Pride ha sido expulsado del grupo_

Edward Elric: Ale :v

Yokai: Porque lo has echado fuera? ._.

Edward Elric: Si no quieres irte tu también, a callar 😒😒

Yokai: Me callo, me callo ._.

Roy Mustang: Volvamos con el buying a Winry :D

Winry Rockbell: Si no quieres morir con una llave inglesa incrustada en tu cráneo, cállate Raya 😒😒

Roy Mustang: Me callo, me callo ;-;

Ling Yao: Hombre Greed :D

Greed: Hombre Chino :D

Yokai: Bueno, volvamos al tema principal 😊

Alphonse Elric: Cual es? ._.

Yokai: Obviusly, yo -w-

Winry Rockbell: Baja Modesto, que sube Yokai 😑

May Chang: *faceplam* Y que quieres hacer ahora?

Yokai: Una guerra de chistes entre Roy y Ed :DD

Edward Elric: Ni loco :v

Roy Mustang: Tsh, tiene miedo de que le gane con mis chistes 😏😏

Edward Elric: No, es que no quiero hacerlo llorar como nena cuando vea que mi humor es mejor, porque luego Riza me pega :v

Yokai: 😱😱😱😱 Wowoowowwow (😂)

Roy Mustang: ENTONCES EMPECEMOS, ENANO 👿 👿

Edward Elric: POR MI PERFECTO, ZAPATO 😡😡

Yokai: Okay, las normas son: 1. No violencia, 2. Se evaluaran los puntos por cada "JAJA" que el resto conteste :D , y tres rondas -w-

Roy Mustang: Okay, empieza el enano 😎 Le dejo ventaja..

Envy: No lo veo justo :v Hay mas chistes de altura que de zapatos

Roy Mustang: OYE 😒

Edward Elric: Esta bien, así tienen mas mérito -w-

Edward Elric: Empecemos por el mas conocido y que siempre hace gracia -w- Cual es la canción favorita de Roy? ... Set Fire to the Rain.

Winry Rockbell: JAJA 😂😂😂😂

Riza Hawkeye: JAJA XDD

Ling Yao: Mu' conozido :v

Envy: JAJA 😂😂

Roy Mustang: jaja muy gracioso, me toca 😑

Roy Mustang: Si Acero no me paga los 520 cenes que me debe, me quedaré CORTO de cambio.

Ling Yao: XDDD JAJAJA

Envy: MUY BUENO 😂😂 JAJA

Greed: JAJA XD

Winry Rockbell: 😂😂 Primera vez que me río con un chiste de Roy JAJA

Riza Hawkeye: Pobre Ed :v

Yokai: XD Esta ronda pierde Ed, así que empiezas tu, Roy 😗

Roy Mustang: Hump, bien, pero a estas ALTURAS, Edward ya se tiene que haber quedado sin chistes 😂😂

...

Lan Fan: Ese no hizo ni gracia :v

Roy Mustang: :'v

Envy: JAJA 😂😂

Ling Yao: XDD JAJA

Edward Elric: Enserio tengo que seguir? :v

Yokai: SI :D

Edward Elric: Okay: Un dia Riza le pregunta a Roy:

-Coronel, ¿por que esta hablando usted con un zapato?

-Es que en la caja pone converse :v

Yokai: 😂😂😂😂 JAJA

Riza Hawkeye: JAJA XDD ... Hey, porque me metiste a mi :v

Roy Mustang: Ese ni tuvo que ver conmigo 7.7

Ling Yao: Jaja xDD

Yokai: ULTIMA RONDA :DD

Roy Mustang: No.

Edward Elric: No, me niego :v Me quede sin chistes.

Roy Mustang: Yo igual :v

Yokai: ;-; Okay: Roy-06 / Ed-07 = GANA ED :D

Roy Mustang: KHÉ!? NNONONOONONONONO 😡😡😡😡😡😡

Roy Mustang: YO HE CONTADO Y HAY 6! 6! 😡

Yokai: Contando el tuyo son 7 😎😎

Roy Mustang: El mío? ._.

Winry Rockbell: Tu también has dicho el "jaja" XD

Roy Mustang: ...

 _Yokai fue expulsado del grupo._

Edward Elric: HEY, PORQUE LO SACASTE!? Me caía bien :v

Roy Mustang: A MI NO

Winry Rockbell: NI A MI 7.7

Tania: Pobre Yokai :DD

...

Edward Elric: WTF TU NO TE HABIAS IDO!? 😱😱😱

Roy Mustang: VOLVIO LA LOCA D:

Winry Rockbell: Que adorable, hola! :DD

Ling Yao: CORRAN POR SUS VI-

Ling Yao: Espera, yo me tengo que vengar de ti 😐

Edward Elric: Y yo ._.

...

Tania: MIERDA 😖😖😖

Edward Elric: QUE NO ESCAPE! 😡😡

Ling Yao: THIS IS SPARTA! :DD

Riza Hawkeye: VENDETAAAAAA!

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **FIN :D Esta vez no hay mensaje :'3**

 **Bueno, en el siguiente cap, tendremos un Vs con Butterfly of life (** u/7343288/ **)**

 **Si alguien mas quiere aparecer, decidlo en los comentarios ;)**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, chao! :DD**


	15. Chapter 15: FMA Vs Sirena & Butterfly

**Juajauajauajaauajua *se atraganta* okoko ya paro :'v**

 **Well, hello my cositas :DD**

 **No os quejéis que estoy actualizando un montón :v**

 **Lectores: Pero ni has actualizado EdWin WhatsApp, ni Facebook, ni siquiera has subido la otra parte del One-Shoot Nalu :v**

 **;-; Para que hablo...**

 **OkyaNO :v**

 **En esta batalla, las que saldrán son unas chicas de FanFiction: Butterfly of life ( u/7343288/Butterfly-of-the-life) y SirenaMisty ( u/1716027/SirenaMisty).**

 **En este caso, las junté porque SirenaMisty también quiso salir, y tenían el personaje en común -w-**

 **Advertencias:**

 **1\. Este fanfic es solo diálogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **Esto también es importante: en el capitulo original anterior, había unas** **imágenes al final del cap. Pero en esta web, no las pude colocar, y quité esa parte. Intenté colocar el link, pero no me dejan -.-, así que no estará.** **Así que, empecemos con la locura! :DD**

* * *

Roy Mustang: Buenas :v

Winry Rockbell: Hoy habrá mas fans? :DD

Edward Elric: Te recuerdo que el último se metió contigo y tus pechos? :v

Winry Rockbell: Te recuerdo yo que siempre se burlan de ti? 😒 No, verdad?

Edward Elric: Lo acabas de hacer con ese mensaje ;-;

Riza Hawkeye: Dejemos la pelea de parejas para otro día, por favor 😑

Lan Fan: Quien será esta vez? 😗

Ling Yao: Solo espero que esta vez no sea otra loca ;-; A mi nadie me ha pedido autógrafos tío...😢

Roy Mustang: Es que no eres nada popu, chino 😂😂

Ling Yao: Hablo el de nombre de zapato :v

Edward Elric: *cof, cof* caballo *cof, cof*

Roy Mustang: PARAD YA CON ESA MIERDA! 😡😡

Edward Elric: JAMAS! :D

 _Butterfly of life ha entrado en el grupo._

Alphonse Elric: Geeenial, otro fan mas :D

Ling Yao: Manifiéstate, espíritu maldito de una loca fan! (?

Lan Fan: Ya volvemos :v

Ling Yao: JUAJUAJUA! :D

May Chang: Que alguien le pegue :v

Butterfly: Yo me encargo (?

...

Edward Elric: *huye de allí*

Butterfly: HEY! Xc

Winry Rockbell: HOLAAA :DDD Que adorable :3

May Chang: Winry, llevas diciendo eso desde que empezamos, todos los fans son tan adorables? ._.

Winry Rockbell: Menos Yokai, si :D

Roy Mustang: Yo también le pillé manía a ese tío :v

Edward Elric: Pobre muchacho, le romperéis el kokoro :v

Butterfly: EJEM, EJEM! 😒😒

Ling Yao: Hombre, hola espíritu, no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí 😀

Butterfly: Dejad de hablar de otro fan, se supone que ahora tendríais que estar corriendo en círculos del pánico :v

Riza Hawkeye: Aquí todos los fans están locos o que? 😐

Butterfly: OMG, ES RIZA! :DD RIZA TE HAMO! 😍😍😍

Riza Hawkeye: Que mona, es mi fan :D

Butterfly: QUIERO QUE TU Y ROY TENGAIS MUCHOS HIJITOS! (quiero ver el proceso :D)

Riza Hawkeye: ... KHÉ!? ._.

Roy Mustang: KHÉ!? ._.

Butterfly: Anda, si incluso están compenetrados :v

Butterfly: POS ESO, RIZA, SOY TU FAN NUMERO 1 😍😍😍

Riza Hawkeye: Que adorable :D

Winry Rockbell: Eso lo digo yo! 😠😠

Butterfly: A callar, plana :v

Edward Elric: Zasca en toda la boca 😂😂

Winry Rockbell: Se supone que es Roy a quien siempre le hacen buying, no a mi ;-;

Roy Mustang: Oye, que estoy aquí 😐

Buttefly: Se siente :v (mentira).

Winry Rockbell: ;-;

Butterfly: Y ROY, OH POR DIOS TE HAMO TAMBIEN, OSEA, SOY UNA SUPER FANGIRL TUYA!

Roy Mustang: Hombre, gracias, es que con este cuerazo que tengo, cualquiera se enamora 😎😎

Edward Elric: Baja Modesto, que sube el zapato 😑

Ling Yao: *cof,cof* mentira *cof,cof*

Butterfly: OMG LING! :DDD

Ling Yao: ... Khe, no me hagas buying pls ;-;

Butterfly: SOY IGUAL QUE TU: YO TAMBIÉN COMO MUCHO, HASTA DEJAR A EDWARD SIN DINERO! :DD

Edward Elric: Recuérdame entonces, fan loca, que nunca te invite a comer :v

Ling Yao: ... OH DIOS MI PRIMERA FAN! AJIDJAZILDSILJGSD! TE HAMO! :'DDDDD

May Chang: Y a mi? :D

Butterfly: ... *grillos sonando*

May Chang:😢😢

Alphonse Elric: Bueno, May, ya habrá otra próxima vez 😅

Butterfly: ALALALALALALALALLAA! :DD AL!

Alphonse Elric: 😟 Que?

Butterfly: Me encontré una imagen de ti y Riza mph mhp toda.. ¡Hentai! 😖

Riza Hawkeye: KHÉ KHÉ!? 😧😧

Roy Mustang: COMOR!? 😱😱

Alphonse Elric: Que es Hentai? :D

Butterfly: Ya ves, Riza y zapato, me quede traumada completamente Y.Y

Roy Mustang: Yo también ahora que me lo he- ... Me has llamado zapato!? :v

Butterfly: Si, y que sepas que tengo a alguien siguiéndote por todas TODAS partes 😏 😏

Roy Mustang: ...

Roy Mustang: Esta loca da miedo D':

Butterfly: QUE NO ESTOY LOCA! :v

Winry Rockbell: Dejadla, pobre criatura 😊

Butterfly: ... *grillos*

Winry Rockbell: ... Hacedle buying 😒😒

Butterfly: D:

Edward Elric: No seas cruel, Winry :v

Butterfly: OMG EDWARD ELRIC! 😍😍 Te amo, pulga con automail y peliteñido :DD

Edward Elric: ... NO SOY ENANO! D:

Roy Mustang: JAJAJAJJAJAJA TE LLAMO PELITEÑIDO! 😂😂😂

Edward Elric: A callar, Raya.

Roy Mustang: ;-;

Butterfly: Bueno, antes de empezar a hacer lo que venia a hacer, quiero decir una ultima cosa -w-

Ling Yao: Si es otro "puto el que lo lea" juro que no respondo 😒😒

Butterfly: No, no es eso -w-

Riza Hawkeye: Entonces?

Butterfly: ... Tengo 2,565 imágenes, incluidos vídeos de RoyAi (Incluido H*** XD) :D

...

Butterfly: Ahora que os he traumado, empezaré por el buying :D

Edward Elric: Sabia que venia a por esto ;-;

Ling Yao: De quien se reirán ahora? ;-;

Butterfly: Bien: Voy a por...

Riza Hawkeye: Seguro a por Winry 😑

Winry Rockbell: No pls D:

Butterfly: RIZA-SAN! :DDD

Riza Hawkeye: ... KHÉ KHÉ!? 😨

Roy Mustang: JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ VENGANZA TENIENTE, JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA! 😂😂😂

Riza Hawkeye: A callar, caballo! 😡😡

Roy Mustang: ;-;

Edward Elric: JAJAJA 😂

Roy Mustang: De que te ríes, enano? 😒

...

Ling Yao: Y bien? ._.

Butterfly: "Y bien" que? 😐

Edward Elric: Donde esta el buying a Riza? ._.

Butterfly: Ah, eso... eh... 😐

...

Buttefly: Es que no se me ocurre nada con lo que hacerle buying ;-;

Edward Elric: *faceplam*

Roy Mustang: REALLY NIGGA!? OSEA, A MI ME LLAMAIS ZAPATO/CABALLO/CHINO LOCO DE LAS FLAMAS

Winry Rockbell: Raya, no olvides lo de la Raya :v

May Chang: Y lo de "inútil de la lluvia" :3

Lan Fan: También lo del coche 😀

Roy Mustang: ... ESO, Y A RIZA NADA!? :v

Sire: MENOS CON RIZA-SAN! :v

...

Edward Elric: WTF QUIEN ES ESTA!? 😱😱

Ling Yao: EL ESPÍRITU NO VENÍA SOLO DD:

Buttefly: QUE NO SOY UN ESPIRITU, JOER :v

Winry Rockbell: Otra fan, que adorable! :DD Holiiii!

Lan Fan: COMO HAS ENTRADO!? 😱😱

Alphonse Elric: Me sorprende que con la de personas que se han colado aquí sin que nos enteremos, aun os sorprendáis 😐

Escritora Kawaii: Son estúpidos :v

Roy Mustang: Menos conmigo, eh :v

Escritora Kawaii: A callar, inútil 😡

Roy Mustang: STOP MI BUYING! :'c

Ling Yao: Venga, chiste :D (ALERTA DE SPOILER) Después de que Roy pasará la puerta de la Verdad: Apuesto a que eso no lo VIÓ venir xDD

Roy Mustang: REALLY!? ;-;

Butterfly: JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA 😂😂😂

Edward Elric: Por este tipo de cosas me caes bien, Ling 😂

Sire: xDD OSTIA, QUE BUENO!

Riza Hawkeye: 😂😂 Estoy con la fan!

Sire: OMG ES RIZA HAWKEYE! *le da un ataque (?*

Edward Elric: Riza, matando a fans de paros cardiacos desde siempre (?

Sire: No estoy muerta :v

Alphonse Elric: Solo estaba de parranda 😂

Sire: Al entiende! XD

Butterfly: Weno, que nos vamos del tema -w-

May Chang: Que tema? 😕

Sire/Butterfly: Nosotras :DD

Winry Rockbell: Aquí todos tienen el ego alto, o que? :v

Sire: Iqi tidis tiinin il igi ilti i qi? :v

Winry Rockbell: ;-;

Edward Elric: Eso a sonado mucho a la Raya :v

Roy Mustang: Ke paza comigo? :v

Ling Yao: Que paso con el buying a Riza? 😕

Butterfly: Otia, se me había olvidado! :D

Riza Hawkeye: Yo te maldigo, chino lunatico de los coj-

Escritora Kawaii: HEY, HORARIO INFANTIL :v

Riza Hawkeye: *de las narices 😑

Escritora Kawaii: Mejor :v *desaparece entre las tinieblas (como Armstrong (? )*

Butterfly: ... Weno, ahora que se fue la loca :D

 *** _de eco: Escritora Kawaii:_ que yo no soy loca :v _*_**

Butterfly: Volvamos al tema original: EL BUYING A RIZA :D

Sire: Nope! :v Riza es mi ejemplo a seguir, no dejaré que le hagan buying!

Riza Hawkeye: Por fin una buena persona aquí :'DD

Butterfly: Pero yo estoy aquí para eso ._. Es venganza por Roy y Edward, caídos en batalla, muertos por culpa de Riza, con el orgullo por los suelos :v

Roy Mustang: Oye, que estamos vivos ._.

Edward Elric: No te pases 😒😒

Butterfly: A callar, espíritus! :v

Lan Fan: Lo de Ling se pega :v

Ling Yao: Que yo pego que? 😐

May Chang: La idiotez, eso es lo que pegas :v

Winry Rockbell: ZASCA, en toda la boca 😂😂

Butterfly: Pobre hermano Ling :v

Sire: Si la May te vasila, tu t calla' i lo azimilah (?

Edward Elric: Mis pobres y amarillos ojos ;-;

Riza Hawkeye: No exageres :v

Sire: Eso eso :v

Roy Mustang: Edward "el vampiro enano y exagerado" lo llaman 😂

Edward Elric: Roy "El inutil zapato con nombre de caballo, y inútil en la lluvia" lo llaman 😂

Roy Mustang: ;-; Ya no?

Ling Yao: NO :D

Butterfly: A vore señores: Vamo' a calmano' :v

Winry Rockbell: Esto se nos fue de las manos ;-;

Butterfly: A callar, pinshe plana! 😡😡

Winry Rockbell: CON QUE PLANA, EH!?

 _Butterfly of life ha sido expulsada del grupo (:'v)_

Winry Rockbell: A VER A QUIEN LE DICES PLANA, LOCA 😡

Edward Elric: Ahora mismo, Winry, creo que tu eres la loca 😐

Winry Rockbell: Edward, decias algo? :)

Edward Elric: NOPE, NOPE, NADA ._.

Winry Rockbell: Mejor 😊

Sire: Pues nada solo me queda decir...

Sire: Idiota el que lo lea (menos Riza) :DD

 _SirenaMisty ha salido del grupo._

Ling Yao: FUCK! :v

Edward Elric: Y se fue :v

Riza Hawkeye: Mis fans ;-;

* * *

 **FIN :D**

 **Bueno, en el siguiente cap, tendremos un Vs con JadeElric y AnyGro ( u/6623067/) :33**

 **Si alguien mas quiere aparecer, decidlo en los comentarios ;)**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, chao! :DD**


	16. Aviso y ¡¡Gracias!

Buenas :)

Esto, verán, iré directa al grano :v

 **Este aviso lo he hecho para decirles que durante un tiempo estaré ausente por problemas personales (además, no tengo muchas ideas para escribir y me tomaré un descanso de un par de días .3.)**

Entonces, esto no es todo :D

Me gustaría aprovechar también este pequeño mensaje para dejar una lista a continuación, de la gente que participará en el "FMA Vs. _ ".

Antes de eso, un par de cosas:

 **1.-Hay un usuario que me pidió repetir, ósea, volver a salir, y como tenia que hacer otra vez el de Sirena Misty (porque apareció muy poco en mi opinión), me gustaría preguntar si algún usuario que ya ha salido quiere repetir porque no esta satisfecho con el cap, o lo que sea.**

 **2.-De estos capítulos de "FMA Vs. _ " haré 10 mas o menos .3. Y han aparecido ya 5, y tienen que aparecer aún 4 personas, entonces: ¿Alguna ultima persona que quiera aparecer o repetir? .3. En caso de que queráis repetir, enviadmelo por privado :3**

Entonces, a continuación, una lista de las personas que saldan el resto de cape (están numerados por orden :v)

 **1.- JadeElric (Wattpad)**

 **2.-AnyGro**

 **3.- Yokai- (Wattpad)**

 **4.-SirenaMisty (Estuve revisando el cap donde ella salía, y decidí repetirlo al ver que casi ni se la mencionaba -me disculpo otra vez por eso . -)**

Y estos son los que saldrán :D

Y ahora si, ultima cosa y me despido .3.

 **JFOJFSJDOGDGJOS!**

 **NO ME LO PUEDO CREER, ENSERIO!**

 **1.138 DE LECTURAS!? TENGO QUE ESTAR FLIPANDO, MUCHA COCACOLA HE BEBIDO XDDD**

 **Osea, WTF!? MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS, ENSERIO! :DDD**

 **Os hamo muchisimo! MUSHO MUSHO MUSHO *w***

Obvio haré un especial en cuanto lo de "FMA Vs. _" acabe!

Decidme que temas quereis tratar en el especial, o si tenéis alguna idea! :D

Estuve pensando en hacer un concurso o algo! .w. Decidme que os parece la idea!

Eso es todo, nos leemos :D

 **CHAO! .w./**


	17. Chapter 16: FMA Vs JadeElric

**...**

 **PATATA ._.**

 **...**

 **Hey lectores .3.**

 **WAAAAAH HACIA TANTO TIEMPO QUE NO HACIA ESTO! XDD**

 **Hoy les traigo un cap más de "FMA Vs. _" , ¿comenzamos? 7w7**

 **Advertencias:**

 **1\. Este fanfic es solo diálogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **Y ahora , disfruten :DD**

* * *

Edward Elric: Me aburro :v

Escritora Kawaii: Hoy no te aburridas mucho, tranquilo :D

Roy Mustang: Te odio, maldita escritora :'v

Escritora Kawaii: Ti idii, milditi iscritiri :v

Edward Elric: Donde hay un jarrón? -.-

Winry Rockbell: Relaja la RAYA, Ed :D

Roy Mustang: Ya,no? ;-;

Ling Yao: Nope :D

Winry Rockbell: Lo que el chino dijo :D

Riza Hawkeye: Hoy viene otro escapado de un manicomio?

Escritora Kawaii: No :D ... Creo .3.

Jade: Yo no estoy loco vale? :v Aclaremos eso desde un principio.

...

Edward Elric: PERO POR DONDE COÑ-

Escritora Kawaii: HORARIO INFANTIL :v

Edward Elric: -NARICES OS COLAIS!?

Jade: Es que somos magos :v

Ling Yao: Y cual es el motivo de tu presencia aquí, oh espíritu endemoniado (?

Jade: Yo vengo a hacer buying a Winry (? Por plana y loca :v

Winry Rockbell: OSEA, YA NO!? :'c

Roy Mustang: NOPE :D

Edward Elric: A callar, caballo, que esto se pone interesante.

Lan Fan: Nadie quiere oír sus comentarios Coronel, así que, fuera! :D

Roy Mustang: ;-; No que el buying era a Winry?

Riza Hawkeye: Llevamos como tres capítulos haciendole buying a Winry, no? .-.

Winry Rockbell: Si ;n;

Jade: A VER, Vamo' a calmarno' :3

Jade: Yo quiero hacer buying a Winry con tranquilidad (?

Winry Rokcbell: ;-; Yo que hice?

Jade: Te saco la lista? :v

Edward Elric: Zasca xD

Roy Mustang: Enano, defiende a Winry 7w7

Edward Elric: A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANO, CABALLO!?

Jade: Y vosotros dos, QUIERO UN AUTOGRAFO! :v

Edward Elric: ._. Vale, vale.

Roy Mustang: Tsh, era obvio, todos quieren autógrafos de mi -w-

Ling Yao: Siiiii, tooodos, claro que si -w-

Riza Hawkeye: Con ese cuerpazo de caballo -w-

Roy Mustang: Enserio, ya ;-; MALDIGO AL CABR-

Escrito Kawaii: EJEM EJEM 7.7

Roy Mustang: Si, si, horario infantil, he entendido -.-

Roy Mustang: A ESE HIJO DE FRUTA QUE LE PUSO MUSTANG AL CABALLO!

Jade: Hablando de frutas :D Me encantan los chistes sobre frutas, kiwinos son, son la pera XDDD

...

May Chang: Mejor volvamos con el tema del buying.

Lan Fan: Justo iba a decir yo lo mismo -w-

Winry Rockbell: ;-; No que el chaval quería autografos?, primero eso, pls.

Jade: Eso eso :v

Edward Elric: Y por donde te los mandamos, ¿por fax? -.-

Jade: Foto :v Idiota enano -.-

Edward Elric: Un respeto! 7-7

Roy Mustang: Jajaja, que no Culen, que no xD

Edward Elric: Pls, Stop :'v

Jade: Yo de mientras buscaré chistes sobre planas para hacer buying a Winry :D

Winry Rockbell: De ahí sacais los chistes, en serio? ;-;

Jade: *enserio :v Y si :D

Winry Rockbell: Otro como Edward ;-;

Edward Elric: Me acabará cayendo bien el tio y todo :D

Roy Mustang: Creo que es tia ._.

Ling Yao: Eres chico o chica? :D

May Chang: Este se cree ahora Profesor Oak -.-U

Ling Yao: Algo así :v

Jade: Lo dejaré en el misterio (? Soy como Envy :D Pero sin ser palmera :v

Envy: A quien llamas palmera?!

Edward Elric: OSTIA PUTA

Escritora Kawaii: ED! HORARIO INFANTIL ME CAGO EN TODO! 7-7

Roy Mustang: Envy, o te vas o te saco, que prefieres?

Envy: ._. Relax: me marcho, me marcho.

Riza Hawkeye: RoyXEnvy

Lan Fan: Riza, traumarás al nuevo :v

Jade: EdXRoy JAJAJAJAJA XDD

Winry Rockbell: Este es de los nuestros! XD

Roy Mustang: NO! NONONONONONO Y MIL VECES NO! D:

Envy: Pls no, tengo mejores gustos :v

Alex Louis Armstrong: TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

Ling Yao: Solo apareces para esto, Armstrong? ._.

Edward Elric: Habéis oído ese crack!? XD

Alphonse Elric: No, wtf hermano, ahora escuchas ruidos imaginarios? ._.

Winry Rockbell: Era el kokoro de Mustang! XDD

May Chang: Winry entiende xD

Jade: XD Weno, por fin encontré un chiste de planas! :D

Winry Rockbell: A saber con que sale ahora ;-;

Jade: Oye Winry, Ed me encargo tus nalgas como tarea 7w7

Edward Elric: Yo no he hecho eso ._.

Winry Rockbell: Wtf, como "mis nalgas"? ._.

Jade: Sí, 2 PLANAS! JAJAJAJAJA XD

Winry Rockbell: :'c Eso duele!

Roy Mustang: Justo en el kokoro! XD

Riza Hawkeye: Pobre Winry XD

May Chang: No entendí ;-;

Lan Fan: Yo tampoco :v

Edward Elric: Ni yo ._.

Alphonse Elric: Dafuck?

Jade: Weno, ya no hay mas chistes malos sobre planas :v Así que, tomaré mis autógrafos y me iré :)

Edward Elric: Ya te he dicho que no te puedo firmar nada por WhatsApp! -n-

Jade: ... POS YA NO LOS QUIERO! T-T

Roy Mustang: ._. wtf?

Jade: ENANO! CABALLO! ZAPATO! 7.7#

Roy Mustang: Por qué a mi me insulta dos veces? ;-;

Jade: Esta me la guardo :'v

Edward Elric: Quieres pelea!? :I

Ling Yao: Que vas a pelear tu si no llegas ni para darle un guantazo? 7-7

Jade: WOWOWOW

Alex Louis Armstrong: TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

Winry Rockbell: OOOH TURN DOWN FOR WHAT X 2!

Roy Mustang: JAJAJAJA VENDETA ENANO XD

Edward Elric: Ya valiste verga chino!

Ling Yao: FAAAACK! D':

* * *

 **HOLA CABRONES AMOROSOS! :DD**

 **COMO OS HE ECHADO DE MENOS! w AJAJDJSDNMVSVS**

 **Weno, hacia mucho tiempo que no escribía, así que hola :D**

 **Y, que tal andan? Aquí hace tanta calor que me moriré ;-;**

 **Que tal sus vacaciones? (si ya tienen)**

 **Yo estoy aburrida porque no salgo de casa :v**

 **Y bueno, he estado adelantando un par de cosas, como una segunda parte de la historia "Tantos besos como..." de One Piece, y también he estado pensando en un One-Shoot de Nalu :)**

 **Estoy teniendo problemas de inspiración, así que si tenéis ideas, decidlas! ;)**

 **Gracias por el apoyo, por los votos, y sobretodo por los comentarios, que aunque no pueda contestarlos todos, siempre los leo w**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo cap! CHAO! :DD**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey mis lectores wuapos :33**

 **Estoy on fire eeeh 7w7 Dos capítulos seguidos, soy un genio (mentira) :D**

 **Advertencias:**

 **1\. Este fanfic es solo diálogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **Y eso es todo, disfruten :)**

* * *

Winry Rockbell: He estado pensando .w.

Edward Elric: JAJAJA Winry pensando, es el fin del mundo :'D

Roy Mustang: Ten cuidado que eso es malo para tu cerebro :v

Ling Yao: Si tiene tanto cerebro como pecho, tranquilo que no pasa nada: no hay nada que se pueda dañar xD

Winry Rockbell: ... A eso venia yo, chino retrasado bipolar :)

Ling Yao: ;-; Bipolar es por lo Greed, no?

Winry Rockbell: Obvio, retrasado :v

Ling Yao: Q-Q Es porque soy chino?

Edward Elric: Winry, abstente de contestar, por amor a la ciencia.

Roy Mustang: Ejem, bueno, que querías, Winry?

Winry Rockbell: Eso, que ya ni me acuerdo a que venia :v

Winry Rockbell: Bueno, os he reunido hoy aquí-

Lan Fan: No nos has reunido, ya estábamos aquí ._.

Winry Rockbell: EJEM EJEM, silencio :)

Lan Fan: ;-;

Winry Rockbell: Damas y CABA-LLEROS (Roy me entiende :3)

Roy Mustang: Hija de fruta :'v

Winry Rockbell: La conversación de hoy tiene un fin mucho mas entretenido que el reírnos de Roy, y de la altura de Edward...

Edward Elrirc: Ke te pika con mi altura? :v

May Chang: Calla! :v

Riza Hawkeye: A ver que nos dice ahora -w-

Winry Rockbell: Es...

Winry Rockbell: IR A CAZAR POKEMONS CON EL "POKEMON GO" :D okno ;-;

Lan Fan: Lo sabia :v

Edward Elric: Que os a dado a todos por el pokemon ese de las narices!? :v

Roy Mustang: Si tu fuiste el primero en alardear de que había capturado un pikachu ._.

Winry Rockbell: TIENES UN PIKACHU!? HIJO DE FRUTA! :'v

Edward Elric: JAJAJAJAJA Sorry not sorry :D

Alphonse Elric: Nos vamos del tema -3-

Edward Elric: Seguro que Riza tiene un Pidgeot -w-

Riza Hawkeye: Por que? ._.

Roy Mustang: Tu solo piénsalo :3

(Quien no lo pille, imaginaros a un Pidgeot -busca en google si no sabes que es- y ponle la cara de Riza :D -Pondría la imagen pero no me deja :'D )

Edward Elric: Pto Roy, pensamos lo mismo! XDDD

Riza Hawkeye: OS MATARÉ A LOS DOS!

May Chang: STOP YA! xD

Ling Yao: ##BuyingRiza :D

Roy Mustang: #Vendeta :3

Edward Elric: Espera, porque dos # Ling ?

Winry Rockbell: Porque es doble swag :v

Lan Fan: ._.

Winry Rockbell: Bueno no, la verdad es que ... He decidido que no haré buying a nadie hoy :)

Edward Elric: Proposito de año nuevo?

Roy Mustang: Estamos a principios de agosto, enano :v

May Chang: Ya esta el zapato corrigiendo :v

Roy Mustang: May xfbr ;-;

Winry Rockbell: Llamalo como quieras Ed, pero hoy no habrá buying a nadie -w-

Ling Yao: No decias lo mismo al principio de la conversación ;-;

Winry Rockbell: Has empezado tu, divo :v

Edward Elric: El proposito, Winry, el proposito -.-U

Lan Fan: Nosotros también tenemos que cumplir con eso? ._.

Winry Rockbell: SI :D

Riza Hawkeye: Mierda ;-;

Escritora Kawaii: Jaja pringados -w-

Winry Rockbell: Esto va con segundas para ti, escritora :v

Escritora Kawaii: ;-; Hijos de fruta :'v

Edward Elric: Bien, genio, y con que nos entretenemos ahora? -u-

Escritora Kawaii: Y si ponemos un castigo? :v

Winry Rockbell: UUUUUUH ESO ME GUSTA ESCRITORA 7w7

Escritora Kawaii: Bien, el castigo... El castigo lo elegirá el primer comentario de este cap -w-

Edward Elric: Escritora haciendo spam :v

Roy Mustang: No creo que sea del todo spam, pero me sirve xD

...

Ling Yao: Pos me aburro :'v

Riza Hawkeye: Otra vez, las palabras mágicas -w-

Alphonse Elric: Alakazam! XD

Edward Elric: Eso es un pokémon :D

Roy Mustang: Suficiente Ed, con los pokemons.

Alex Louis Armstrong: kakdiasljffljdvs :'v

Winry Rockbell: Un Armstrong salvaje ha aparecido xD

Roy Mustang: Winry xfbr

Riza Hawkeye: Y este como se ha metido en el grupo? ._.

Ling Yao: Ya estaba aquí :v

Roy Mustang: Bueno, a estas ALTURAS, ya no me sorprendería que alguien se colará en el grupo 7w7

Edward Elric: HIJO DE FRUTA, ESO ES PARA MI NO, CABRÓN!?

Alphonse Elric: Cuenta como buying? xD

Escritora Kawaii: Mmmm... Se la dejo pasar -w- A la próxima, Roy muere :D

Roy Mustang: ;-;

Winry Rockbell: Weno, dejando el ya comentado tema de la altura de Ed...

Edward Elric: Eso, tu hecha leña al fuego :'v

Winry Rockbell: Armstrong, te vienes con nosotros a capturar pokemons?

Alex Louis Armstrong: Why not? :D

Roy Mustang: Wtf tu desde cuando sabes ingles? ._.

Alphonse Elric: English madafucka :D

Edward Elric: Pos eso :v

Lan Fan: Dafuck? ._.

Ling Yao: Y como despedimos este cap ahora, si no se puede hacer buying a nadie? :v

Winry Rockbell: ... Mmmm... ._.U

Edward Elric: Winry, te hemos dicho que pares de pensar: te va a explotar la cabeza :v

Roy Mustang: Eso, eso, el ena-

...

Edward Elric: ENA- que? :)

Roy Mustang: Ena... Ena enaa...ENAJENAR :D M-me voy a enajenar de hacer un comentario :'D

...

Riza Hawkeye: Roy Mustang, salvando la situación por los pelos -w-

Alphonse Elric: Jajaja XD

...

Ling Yao: YA NO AGUANTO MAS! ROY ZAPATO! XD

Winry Rockbell: EH, ESO ES BUYING! :DDD

Roy Mustang: KE TE PIKA, DIVO!? 7-7

Edward Elric: Ya sabia yo que no durarían mucho -.-U

Ling Yao: A CALLAR ENANO!

Roy Mustang: CALLATE PULGA! -.-#

May Chang: VAMPIRO BRILLANTE!

Alphonse Elric: Incluso tu, May!? ._.

Edward Elric: QUE OS PASA, IDIOTAS!

Lan Fan: Esto se esta descontrolado ._.

Winry Rockbell: LAN, VIVES EN LANDAS? XDD

Lan Fan: AVER QUE TE PIKA, PLANA!? :I

Winry Rockbell: OSHE! 7-7

Roy Mustang: LA TENIENTE ES UN PAJARO!

Riza Hawkeye: ¡Y TU UN CABALLO!

Edward Elric: ROY, CORONEL INUTIL EN LA LLUVIA! :I

Alphonse Elric: ._. Ah...

Alex Louis Armstrong: Genial, entonces, Al y yo ganamos? ._.

Escritora Kawaii: Yo también, calvo invisible :v

Alex Louis Armstrong: ;-;

Alphonse Elric: Tu ya no, escritora! -.-Uu

Escritora Kawaii: TI YI NI, ISCRITIRI! 7-7

Alex Louis Armstrong: PUES... PTO EL QUE LO LEA! :D

Alphonse Elric: Ya se nos fue el desmadre ._.Uu

* * *

 **Alphonse Elric: _Ejem, ejem -.- Como antes esta loca ha dicho, se suponía que el primer comentario escogería el castigo, pero... ._._**

 **Escritora Kawaii: _Todos excepto Alphonse hemos caído en la tentación (?_**

 **Alphonse Elric: _Eso -.-Uu Así que, que cada uno diga un castigo para el personaje que quiera, y en el siguiente capitulo se los traeremos ;)_**

 **Eso es todo mis amigos, hasta el siguiente cap, CHAO! :DD**


	19. Chapter 18

**Ultimamente estoy inspirada (mentira) para subir tonterías :v Así que aquí hay otro cap sin sentido :3**

 **PD: Los retos para los personajes los subiré después de este, así que, aun pueden dejar un par de retos por aquí si quieren :D**

 **Advertencias:**

 **1\. Este fanfic es solo diálogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **Y eso es todo, disfruten -w-**

* * *

 **Winry Rockbell:** Wenas ptos :v

 **Edward Elric:** Ya llego la loca ;-;

 **Winry Rockbell:** Siempre me dices lo mismo, joputa enano :'c

 **Roy Mustang:** Hablando de insultos...

 **Edward Elric:** No estábamos hablando de eso, Raya ._.

 **Winry Rockbell:** Tu a tu rollo, caballo :v

 **Roy Mustang:** ;-; Winry xfbr

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Ya esta el helado inventando :v

 **Alphonse Elric:** Wtf, helado!? XD

 **May Chang:** Al parecer, Mustang también es un helado :3

 **Roy Mustang:** ;-; Weno, eso al menos es mejor que zapato, o raya, o...

 **Ling Yao:** Caballo :D

 _ **(Bueno muchachos, este es el apartado de "Juegos mentales" :D -mentira :'v- Como fanfiction no me deja poner imágenes -ptalife- y tampoco links -valevergalavida- imaginad una imagen de un halcón con la cabeza de Riza :'D Si buscáis -esto es lo que yo he puesto, ns si será exacto- "Riza Hawkeye funny" la cuarta imagen :3 chau!)**_

 **Ling Yao:** Mierda no, esa no era la imagen :v

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Maldito chino del copon 7-7

 **Lan Fan:** Khe te pika con el Iing!?

 **Ling Yao:** Lan xfbr ;-;

 **Roy Mustang:** Weno, lo que iba a decir :'v

 **May Chang:** Nadie quiere oírlo .3.

 **Edward Elric:** De hecho, no lo oímos, sino que lo leemos, pero weno :v Vosotros a vuestra bola.

 **Winry Rockbell:** Ya esta el enano con los tecnicismos -.-

 **Edward Elric:** QUE NO SOY PEQUEÑO!

 **Alphonse Elric:** Dejemos por una vez hablar a la Raya..

 **Alphonse Elric:** Di-digo, ROY! Fue el corrector! qwq

 **Roy Mustang:** ;-; Incluso Al?

 **Roy Mustang:** Bueno, ire al grano: Donde esta la escritora? ._.

 **Edward Elric:** Y esa otra loca que tiene que ver ahora? :v

 **Escritora Kawaii:** Que no estoy loca, pedazo de pulga en miniatura! Soy una persona perfectamente cuerda!

 **Edward Elric:** A QUIEN LLAMAS-

 **Winry Rockbell:** Ya déjalo, Ed: por mucho que te enfades, te seguiremos haciendo buying con la altura :v Es como el buying a Roy -w-

 **Roy Mustang:** Ejem, ejem, yo solo lo preguntaba por aquello del horario infantil, pero seno -.-

...

 **Riza Hawkeye:** PERVERTIDO!

 **Roy Mustang:** HA SIDO EL CORRECTOR! QUERIA DECIR "weno"! :'c

 **Winry Rockbell:** Nos vamos del tema, señores :v

 **Alphonse Elric:** Ah, que estábamos hablando de algo en concreto?

 **Edward Elric:** No :v

 **Escritora Kawaii:** No .3. Bueno, yo aprovecho esta aparición para decir que meteré a alguien en el grupo -3-

 **Winry Rockbell:** Por què? ._.

 **Edward Elric:** El acento al revés, Winry -.-Uu

 **Winry Rockbell:** Pór que? ._.?

 **Edward Elric:** No me referia a eso -_- Déjalo...

 **Roy Mustang:** Y por qué meteras a alguien?

 **Escritora Kawaii:** Porque necesito meter a alguien para que este capitulo se lleve a cabo :v

 **Escritora Kawaii:** Tranquilos, luego lo saco -3-

 **Lan Fan:** Se veía venir ._.

 **Escritora Kawaii:** Meteré a Armstrong :3

...

 **Escritora Kawaii:** Ah no, que él ya esta ._.u

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** Hija de fruta q-q

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Para uno que cumple lo del horario infantil :v ...

 **Ling Yao:** Y nunca habla xD

 **Roy Mustang:** Y quien será? :v

 **Escritora Kawaii:** Envy :D

...

 **Roy Mustang:** *abre una ventana y tira el móvil*

 **Escritora Kawaii:** Que no, que es coña :v Es Paninya

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Ostia, llega tarde ._.

 **Edward Elric:** Por?

 **Winry Rockbell:** No me jodas que..

 **Riza Hawkeye:** El Coronel ha tirado el móvil por la ventana, si -_-

 **Ling Yao:** JAAJJAJA XD

 **Lan Fan:** JAJAJAJJAJJAA *se ahoga* cof, cof, puta :'v

 **Alphonse Elric:** Y ahora que? :v

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Bueno, tardará un poco porque el móvil se le ha caído en una fuente... Y hasta que se acuerde de que tiene uno de repuesto en el cajón de su escritorio...

 **Edward Elric:** Estúpido Mustang -w-

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Ah, se acaba de dar cuenta :v Esta gritando desde la fuente: "Teniente, hija de fruta, haberme avisado antes! " o algo así -3-

 **Winry Rockbell:** Riza, troleando a Mustang desde el 1580 :v

 **Alphonse Elric:** Por qué 1580?

 **Riza Hawkeye:** No soy tan vieja!

 **Winry Rockbell:** Yo que se, teclee letras al azar :v

 **Escritora Kawaii:** Weno, dejando esto a parte..

 _Paninya ha sido agregada al grupo_

 **Escritora Kawaii:** Que os den :v *se marcha disimuladamente*

 **Alphonse Elric:** ;-; Por qué tenemos a una escritora tan loca?

 **Ling Yao:** A mi me lo preguntas? :v

 **Paninya:** Hello bitches :D No se quienes sois, así que decidme vuestros nombres pls :3

 **Winry Rockbell:** Ya ni se acuerda de mi :'v

 **Ling Yao:** Nadie se acuerda de ti, plana :v

 **May Chang:** Ling xfbr -.-

 **Edward Elric:** Yo soy Roy Mustang (?

 **Roy Mustang:** Enano, deja de robarme la identidad! 7-7

 **Edward Elric:** Edward? Que te pasa?

 **Roy Mustang:** Yo no soy Edward, tu eres Edward, deja de hacer el tonto!

 **Winry Rockbell:** Wtf, no que tu teléfono estaba en un pantano?

 **Lan Fan:** Fuente, Winry, fuente.

 **Winry Rockbell:** Pos eso :v

 **Roy Mustang:** Tenía uno de repuesto -.-

 **Edward Elric:** Como se esperaba del GRAN Edward: siempre tiene un segundo plan -w-

 **Roy Mustang:** Enano, ya para :I

 **Ling Yao:** Pero que estas diciendo, Edward? Te ha entrado agua en las orejas? 7w7

 **Roy Mustang:** Con que queréis jugar, eh?

 **Edward Elric:** No, no tengo tiempo para juegos, tengo muuucho papeleo -w- Verdad, Teniente?

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Verdad, verdad -w- , por favor no moleste al Coronel Roy, cuando se distrae es MUY inútil 7w7

 **Roy Mustang:** :'v Uy, perdonen ustedes, Coronel Roy y Teniente Riza, es que como soy TAN PEQUEÑO, y por consecuencia, MI CEREBRO TAMBIÉN, a veces se me va la olla -w-

 **Edward Elric:** Por qué no vuelves a la fuente? 7w7 Tal vez allí encuentres las pocas neuronas que te quedaban y perdiste -w-

 **Winry Rockbell:** Es verdad, todo tiene solución Edward -w-

 **Lan Fan:** Ya xD

 **Roy Mustang:** Tendré que rechazar su propuesta, CORONEL, prefiero pasar mi preciado tiempo, mi CORTO tiempo, con la bella dama que hay a mi lado, no ¿Winry? 7w7

 **Winry Rockbell:** Por supuesto, queridísimo Edward -w-

 **Edward Elric:** ...

 **Ling Yao:** Sigo sin entender como Winry aguanta a un ENANO como tu, Edward 7w7

 **Roy Mustang:** A callar chino :v Que a ti Lan te rechazo 7w7

 **Ling Yao:** Mentira, ella me hama :v Al que rechazarón fue al CORONEL ROY, verdad? 7w7

 **Edward Elric:** Tengo que admitirlo -w- La Teniente me rechazó, ¿verdad? 7w7

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Obvio, nunca podría salir con un INUTIL BAJO LA LLUVIA como Mustang 7w7

 **Lan Fan:** Tais colgados :v

 _Lan Fan se ha desconectado_

 **Roy Mustang:** Y por eso lo rechazó, TENIENTE? 7-7

 **Riza Hawkeye:** No solo por eso, también por sus chistes 7w7

 **Roy Mustang:** Pues a mi me encantan los chistes del Coronel, eh 7-7

 **Roy Mustang:** Son MUY graciosos.

 **Edward Elric:** Gracias, ENANO :)

 **Roy Mustang:** De nada, ZAPATO :)

 **Ling Yao:** Alguien sabe porque se ha ido Armstrong? :v

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** Pero si sigo aquí :'v

 **Winry Rockbell:** Hombre, May :D Cuanto tiempo :3

 **May Chang:** Se ha ido porque petais, idotas -.-

 **May Chang:** Pero con amor :)

 **Ling Yao:** Gracias :'v

 **Roy Mustang:** Gracias Alphonse, hermano :v

 **Alphonse Elric:** ME CAGO EN TODO: A DORMIR!

 **Edward Elric:** ;-; Eso le rompe el corazón a Edward.

 **Roy Mustang:** Es verdad, Coronel cuente un chiste, para arreglarlo 7w7

 **Edward Elric:** Va Roy y tiene gracia :3

 **Alphonse Elric:** DEJAD DE INTERCAMBIAR LOS NOMBRES :v

 **Alphonse Elric:** Paninya, te están troceando -_-

 **Ling Yao:** *Troleando :v

 **Roy Mustag:** Ya esta el listi 7-7

 **Ling Yao:** *Listo :)

 **Roy Mustang:** Mecagueeen -.-#

 **Ling Yao:** *Me cago en :)

 **Edward Elric:** Muy bien, Antonio :D

 **Ling Yao:** Grasha -w-

 **Alphonse Elric:** A DORMIR DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

 **Edward Elric:** No me da la gana!

 **Alphonse Elric:** Tu calla, Ed!

 **Roy Mustang:** Oblígame! 7-7

 **Alphonse Elric:** Roy, calla de una vez!

 **Edward Elric:** Yo no he dicho nada! :'v

 **Riza Hawkeye:** A CALLAR DE UNA MALFITA VEZ, PESADOS!

 **Ling Yao:** *Maldita

 **Riza Hawkeye:** :I

 **Ling Yao:** Khe te pika!? :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** Hey, dejar de petar ya!

 **Edward Elric:** No quiero!

 **Paninya:** Hola..? ._.

 **Todos:** CALLA!

 _Paninya ha abandonado el grupo (;-;)_

* * *

 **Hello my gente :D**

 **Pueh na, otro cap mas -w- Espero que les haya gustado x3**

 **Votad, comentad si quereis poner algún reto a los personajes o tenéis alguna idea, etc :x**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo cap ;)**

 **Chao! :D**


	20. Chapter 19: FMA Vs Giuly

**Huolaaaaas :D**

 **Coooomo estaaaaan? :DD**

 **Lectores: *le tiran algo para que pare de alargar las letras***

 **Ya lo he pillado ;-;**

 **Weno, hoy traigo otro "FMA Vs. _" -w- Que la autora** ( u/5322721/) **me dijo que si no subía pos, me iba a transmutar como Shou Tuker a Nina :'D (no llega a decirme eso y no lo hago nunca ;-;)**

 **Así que nada, aquí os dejo las advertencias, y bla bla bla .3.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **1\. Este fanfic es solo diálogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **Ahora si: a reírse! X3**

* * *

 **Edward Elric:** He estado pensando...

 **Winry Rockbell:** JAJAJAJA Ed pensando XD

...

 **Winry Rockbell:** Por que nadie me sigue la broma? ;-;

 **Edward Elric:** Porque es normal verme a mi pensando :v Y en cambio, que TU pienses, es algo que no pasará nunca -3-

 **Winry Rockbell:** Muerete :'v

 **Edward Elric:** Ves? Si pensarás, PONDRÍAS EL PTO CORRECTOR!

 **Winry Rockbell:** Estas diciendo que soy tonta?!

 **Roy Mustang:** Ostia, todavia no lo había pillado? ._.

 **May Chang:** Winry es un poco lenta -w-

 **Winry Rockbell:** :'v Hijos de fruta

 **Giuly:** No os metais con Winry! :v

...

 **Edward Elric:** WTF Tu de donde sales!?

 **Giuly:** De narnia no te jodes?! :v

 **Roy Mustang:** Relaja la raya :v

...

 **Roy Mustang:** Mierda ;-;

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Ya se hace buying a si mismo -w-

 **Edward Elric:** Esto supera los niveles de estupidez de Winry :D

 **Winry Rockbell:** Khe te pika!?

 **Giuly:** A ver, Vamo' a calmarnoh :v

 **Ling Yao:** Eres un espíritu? Estas loco? :'v

 **Lan Fan:** No, de hecho, creo que ni es un espíritu, Ling -.-Uu

 **Edward Elric:** Quien eres?

 **Giuly:** Adivinalo 7w7

 **Roy Mustang:** Uy si, espera, que ahora saco mi bola de cristal y te lo digo -w-

 **Edward Elric:** Pto Roy, pensamos lo mismo xD

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Ya dejad a la pobre fan :v

 **Giuly:** Puedo entonces hacer lo que venia a hacer? ;-;

 **Alphonse Elric:** Buying?

 **Edward Elric:** Locuras?

 **Roy Mustang:** Autografos 7w7 ?

 **Giuly:** No, nope, y: NO 7-7

 **Roy Mustang:** ;-;

 **Giuly:** Weno, yo vengo a decir que: os hamo :D

...

 **Ling Yao:** Khé?

 **Edward Elric:** Primera fan que dice eso ._. Creo...

 **Winry Rockbell:** Por fin acabo el buying injusto contra Winry :'D

 **Edward Elric:** Injusto tu p-

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** Horario infantil, enano :v

 **Edward Elric:**.. Hija de fruta

 **Giuly:** AL!

 **Alphonse Elric:** Ostia, que susto xc

 **Giuly:** Adoro los gatos como tu! :D Osea, son tan jfisdfisgjms! *w*

 **Alphonse Elric:**... Casate conmigo :'D

 **May Chang:** NOOOOO ALPHONSE-SAMA T-T

 **Giuly:** 7w7

 **Giuly:** Edward Elric! :D

 **Edward Elric:** Quien me llama? :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** Idiota, lo sabes perfectamente 7-7

 **Edward Elric:** A callar, plana -w-

 **Giuly:** Que sepas que no eres el único enano :D Yo soy tan pequeña como tu :')

 **Edward Elric:** ...Por fin alguien tan pequeño como yo! Te amo! :'D

 **Winry Rockbell:** Ahora valiste verga enano :'c

 **Edward Elric:** Ja! ¡¿Que decias Roy, que era la única persona en el mundo tan pequeña como para que un cumulo de papeles le tapara!?

 **Roy Mustang:** Khe te pika conmigo enano!?

 **Giuly:** Enanos al poder! :DD

 **Edward Elric:** SI! JUAJUAJUA!

 **Giuly:** ZAPATO-Digo, ROY! :D

 **Roy Mustang:** Enserio nadie puede tomarme enserio? :'v

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Nope :v

 **Giuly:** Quiero que sepas, que yo también quemo las cosas como tu :) Pero yo no soy inútil en la lluvia, eso si :v

 **Roy Mustang:** WTF tu también eres alquimista de fuego!? O-O

 **Giuly:** No :D Yo tengo un mechero :)

 **Roy Mustang:** Ah ;-; Me había hecho ilusiones

 **Edward Elric:** Su mundo es muy aburrido Roy :v

 **Giuly:** :'v Verda'

 **Giuly:** Weno, RIZA! x3

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Khe paza?

 **Giuly:** Soy como tu alma gemela (? Soy como tu en persona :D

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Eso... es asombroso! Por fin la hermana gemela que nunca tuve! TwT

 **Roy Mustang:** Si, si, hermoso... Y terrorífico al mismo tiempo ;-;

 **Edward Elric:** Por qué terrorífico? ._.

 **Roy Mustang:** Si ya daba miedo una Teniente, imaginare dos q-q

...

 **Edward Elric:** CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** No quiero morir aun, soy muy joven y bello! T-T

 **Ling Yao:** Fucklife! *corriendo en círculos*

 **Giuly:** Exagerados :v

 **Roy Mustang:** *escondido debajo de una mesa*

 **Riza Hawkeye:** :v Tampoco soy tan mala

...

 **Edward Elric:** JAJAJAJA BUEN CHISTE TENIENTE! XD

 **Ling Yao:** Mejor que cualquier chiste de Roy! XD

 **Roy Mustang:** JAJAJA XD ... OSHE! :v

 **Ling Yao:** Khé te pika, Raya!?

 **Roy Mustang:** :'( Hijo de fruta

 **Giuly:** Calma shavos :v Relaxing cup of cafe con leche (?

 **Edward Elric:** Dafuck? ._.

 **Winry Rockbell:** *y apareshio de la nada (?* Zapato :D

 **Roy Mustang:** A ver que te pasa a ti ahora, plana!

 **Winry Rockbell:** :'c

 **Giuly:** Mira Winry, ya que has aparecido :v Aprovecho la ocasión para decirte que comparto tu amor por la mecánica :)

 **Winry Rockbell:**...

 **Edward Elric:** Aun si eres loca como Winry... Yo te hamo enana :'v Eso si, por favor, nada de llaves inglesas ;-;

 **Winry Rockbell:** A que te tiro una, pinshe enano!?

 **Giuly:**... Weeeey :)

 **Lan Fan:** Que desmadre es este? ._.

 **May Chang:** El mismo de siempre :v

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** Apoyo a la pequeña .3.

...

 **Lan Fan:** Tu quien ereh'? :v

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** ;-;

 **Ling Yao:** Lan xfbr, no le hagas buying al pobre... como te llamabas? .3.

 _Alex Louis Armstrong se ha desconectado_

 **Edward Elric:** Ale, ya la habéis cagado -.-

 **Lan Fan:** Fue May .w.

 **May Chang:** Jadefruta!

 **Alphonse Elric:** Calma señores .3. Que nos vamos del tema

 **Giuly:** Eso eso :v Yo todavía no acabo -3-

 **Ling Yao:** Que mas nos tienes que decir, fan loca? :)

 **Giuly:** Primero, que no estoy loca (*cof,cof*mentira*cof,cof*) :D

 **Giuly:** Y segundo: tengo hambre :v

 **Ling Yao:** Sho tambien :v

 **Edward Elric:** El acento Ling ._.

 **Ling Yao:** A la verga el acento :v Tengo hambre.

 **Giuly:** Y yo :I

 **Lan Fan:** Tal para cual -.-

 **Edward Elric:** Eh, para el carro china, es mia!

 **Winry Rockbell:** Para el carro, enano: tu eres mío! :I

 **Edward Elric:** ;-;

 **Giuly:** Weno, aprovecho también para decir que Lan Fan :) Yo también soy muy servicial, como tu :D

 **Lan Fan:** Yo? Ah... Si, si :D *cof, cof*enrealidadlehagobuyingaLingalaminimaperoweno *cof,cof*

 **Ling Yao:** Vete a la mierda :'v

 **Roy Mustang:** Bien, pos... alguien quiere un chiste? :D

... _*sonidos de grillos que Mustang quema :') *_

 **Roy Mustang:** Lo he pillado cabrones :'v

 **Giuly:** Yo puedo contar algunos :D

 **Edward Elric:** Venga -w-

 **May Chang:** Why not? :D

 **Roy Mustang:** Ozea, ella si, y yo no!? :c

 **Alphonse Elric:** Aja :)

 **Riza Hawkeye:** No es muy difícil de ver, Coronel :3

 **Roy Mustang:** :'c Me vengaré de esta.

 **Giuly:** Bueno, el primero :)

 **Giuly:** ¿Por que el chiste es malo?

...

 **Giuly:** Porque le pega a los otros chistes :v

...

 **Edward Elric:** Vale, ya no quiero leer mas ;-;

 **Roy Mustang:** JAJAJA MUY BUENO! XD Yo tengo uno igual!

 **Riza Hawkeye:** No Coronel :v

 **Roy Mustang:** ¿Por que es un chiste lento? Porque aun no llego :D

...

 **May Chang:** Sabes otra cosa que no llega? Sangre a tu cerebro :v

 **Alex Louis Armstrong:** WOWOWOOWOWOWOW!

 **Edward Elric:** Ostia, ha vuelto ._.

 **Ling Yao:** SI LA MAY TE VACILA

 **Lan Fan:** TU TE CASHA Y LO AZIMILA (?

 **Roy Mustang:** :'v Suficiente

 **Alphonse Elric:** Turn down for What!

 **Winry Rockbell:** Turn down for What! x 2

 **Riza Hawkeye:** Turn down for What! x 3

 **Giuly:** Turn down for What! x 4

 **Roy Mustang:** Dije que basta, xfbr ;-;

 **Edward Elric:** Nope :v

 _Roy Mustang se ha desconectado_

 **Giuly:** Weno, ¿Por que es un chiste rápido?

 **Edward Elric:** No quiero saberlo! NO, NO, NO!

 **Giuly:** Porque ya paso :D

...

 _Giuly fue sacada del grupo_ (por sus chistes malos :'v )

* * *

 **Weno, hoy seré breve -w-**

 **Aquí dejo una lista de las siguientes personas que saldrán en el "FMA Vs. _", esta en orden :3**

 **(Hay personas que me tienen que enviar sus ideas, si no lo hacen, no podré hacer nada :v)**

 **2.** **Yokai-**

 **4.** **MizukiSator**

 **5.** **Inuyashaxsiempre** **(Tienes que mandarme la idea)**

 **6.** **DragneelDBrenda** **(Tienes que mandarme la idea)**

 **Eso es todo por el momento :)**

 **Nos leemos, chau! :D**


	21. Chapter 20: FMA Vs AnyGro

**Buenas mis pequeños locos -w-**

 **Weno, hoy traigo otro "FMA Vs. _" -w- De la gran autora AnyGro :D**

 **Así que nada, aquí os dejo las advertencias, y bla bla bla .3.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **fanfic es solo diálogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **Ahora si: a reírse! X3**

* * *

Escritora Kawaii: Wenas a todos -w-

Edward Elric: Muérete :v

Escritora Kawaii: ;-; Aún no he dicho nada...

Roy Mustang: Sabemos que vas a decir! -.-

Escritora Kawaii: A ver, LISTO, ¿que es lo que voy a decir? 7-7

Riza Hawkeye: Hay tres opciones :v

Edward Elric: Primera: Alguna estupidez -n-

Winry Rockbell: Todas las opciones son estupideces .3.

Escritora Kawaii: ¿Estas diciendo que soy estúpida? ;-;

Winry Rockbell: Si -3-

Escritora Kawaii: ... YO POR LO MENOS TENGO PECHO!7-7

Winry Rockbell: RETIRA ESO!

Any: ¿Qué p*** hijos? :v

...

Edward Elric: What the fuck!?

Roy Mustang: SABIA QUE VENIA A POR ESTO! LO SABIA!

Escritora Kawaii: Que os jodan :v

Riza Hawkeye: Ale, otra fan ._. Esta seguro esta loca.

Escritora Kawaii: Ah, se me olvido decirlo...

Any: Se la rebanan bien zhido aquí, solo diré una cosa. ¡ELRICEST FOREVER! :'DDDD

Escritora Kawaii: .. Bueno, ya no hace falta :v Que os lo paséis bien *desaparece desaparecidamente*

Edward Elric: ... HIJA DE PUTA LA ESCRITORA! NO ME DEJES A ESTA LOCA AQUÍ! VUELVE!

Alphonse Elric: Hola fan :D

Riza Hwkeye: Te hamo fan :'3

Edward Elric: Eh, no os encariñeis con ella 7-7 TU! SI VAS A SHIPPEAR ESA TONTERIA, FUERA!

Any: Me vale KK corazón, sé que el amor que le tienes a tu hermanito es algo más. Alphonse, bebé i love you :DD

Alphonse Elric: ... ¿Yo también? :D

Edward Elric: PROTESTO!

Any: JA! VES COMO AMAS A TU HERMANO! ESTAS CELOSO, PULGA! 7w7

Edward Elric: ME NIEGO A QUE MI HERMANO SE CASE CON UNA LOCA!

Any: ... Sho no estoy loca! :'v

Lan Fan: Ed xfbr, así es normal que la gente te haga buying, si los tratas así ._.

Edward Elric: A callar 7-7

Lan Fan: :I Pulga!

Edward Elric: KHE TE PIKA, LANDAS!?

Roy Mustang: A ver, vamoh a calmarno -.-

Any: La Raya tiene razón :v

...

Roy Mustang: Necesito saber por qué TODOS los fans, me hacen buying ;-; Es que no hay ni uno solo que no lo haga T-T

Any: No es nada personal, Zapato, lo hacemos con amohr :3

Raya (D-digo..) Roy Mustang: ...Te odio :'v

Edward Elric: Bienvenido al club.

Winry Rockbell: Cuando habéis hecho un club en su contra? ._.

Riza Hawkeye: Es que los enanos trabajan rápido :v

Edward Elric: HIJA DE FRUTA!

Roy Mustang: Yo no soy enano, no me metas en el mismo saco que este! 7-7

Any: Eso es cierto, que si no lo aplasta :v

Edward Elric: Ale, la otra q.q No soy tan pequeño, ¿sabéis?

May Chang: Si incluso yo soy mas alta que tu ._.

Edward Elric: No es mi culpa ser pequeño! :'c

Any: Venga, hazme reír una vez más :)

Winry Rokcbell: Fan, espera... EL ENANO LO HA ADMITIDO! O_O

Roy Mustang: MILAGRO!

Riza Hawkeye: No, milagro sería que tu pudieras dejar de ser inútil con o sin lluvia :v

Any: Riza 1; Coche: -80 :v

Roy Mustang: ;-; os odio

Any: :3 Me amas, lo sabes helado -w-

Roy Mustang: A ti te odio mas!

Any: ¿Quee? Pero si yo soy muy linda! :D

Roy Mustang: Muérete :'v

Riza Hawkeye: Oíd, ahora que lo pienso... ¿Y el chino?

Any: Hablas de May? :v

May Chang: Yo estoy aquí! :'c

Any: Perdón, eres tan pequeña que ni te vi :D

...

May Chang: SE SUPONE QUE EL BUYING DE LA ALTURA SE LE HACE A ED, NO A MI! D':

Edward Elric: VENDETA CABRONES!

Riza Hawkeye: Tu calla

Edward Elric: :'v

Any: A parte de enana, idiota :v

Roy Mustang: Wowowow la fan esta que arde con May ._.

Any: ESO ES PORQUE AL SOLO PERTENECE A ED! :7-7

Edward Elric: Y dale! :'v

Alphonse Elric: Tengo miedo ;-;

Winry Rocbell: De Any?

Escritora Kawaii: Tranquilo Al, Any parece agresiva, pero no muerde :D ...Creo ._.

Any: :'v May

May Chang: ;-; Y ahora que?

Any: Conoces la broma del idiota que dice "que"? :D

May Chang: Que? ._.

...

May Chang: Te pasas q.q

Winry Rockbell: XDD LOL

Roy Mustang: Olvida lo que dije antes, eres mi nuevo dios xD

Riza Hawkeye: Si tu eres ateo ._.

Roy Mustang: A callar pájaro :v

Edward Elric: #AnyTroleando

Ling Yao: Por fin buying a la enana, te amo fan loca :'D *la abraza*

Lan Fan: Eh, Ling, recula 7.7 Que corra el aire.

Ling Yao: Vale, ya me calmo ;-;

Any: Vale? ._.

Any: Voy a seguir con el buying :D

Alex Louis Armstrong: Por favor fan, stop buying.

...

Any: Y este quien es?

 _Alex Louis Armstrong ha sido herido en combate, y abandona el chat ;-;_ (Como siempre :v)

Any: Y este quien era? ._.

Roy Mustang: Nadie que merezca la pena hablar de él (?

Edward Elric: Eh? ._.

Winry Rockbell: Pobre Armstrong :'v

Any: Khé?

Roy Mustang: Si hay alguien del que debas interesarte, fan loca, soy yo 7w7

Riza Hawkeye: Mira como le hace la pelota para que deje de insultarlo :v

Ling Yao: Roy, ten cuidado 7w7

Roy Mustang: Por? ._.

Ling Yao: Porque ha este paso saldrás botando xDD

...

Edward Elric: El humor, señores, el humor :v

Winry Rockbell: Humor chino xD

Edward Elric: Winry xfbr

Any: No eres un poco pretencioso, Raya?

Roy Mustang: (;-;) Quién no lo sería en mi lugar? -w-

Any: Pooooobrecillo, debe ser taaaaan duro ser tan sexy xD

Riza Hawkeye: Le duele mucho la cara de ser tan guapo, Coronel?( xD) 7u7

Roy Mustang: Como os gusta reíros de mi eh ;-;

Edward Elric: Es que se lo pones a huevo :v

Winry Rockbell: Verdah' :3

Roy Mustang: Eso, si, vosotros hechas leña al fuego :v

Alphonse Elric: No hay fuego :v Que no ve que esta lloviendo?

Roy Mustang: ...Mierda no traje paraguas ;-;

Riza Hawkeye: Pues como siempre -.-

Any: Que no miras el hombre del tiempo? ._.

Edward Elric: El hombre del que? ._.

...

Any: Ah, si, tienen móviles pero no televisores! -.- Vaya estupidez.

May Chang: Para estupideces ya te tenemos a ti :v

Roy Mustang: WWOWOOWOWOW LA CHINA CONTRAATACA!

Any: A ver enana, dímelo a la cara! Oh, bueno, ves a buscar el taburete primero 7-7

Edward Elric: TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

Winry Rockbell: Any: 1; May: 0

May Chang: No me hace falta taburete para partirte la cara! 7-7

Winry Rockbell: MAY: 1, ANY: 1

Ling Yao: PELEA, PELEA! :D HAGAN SUS APUESTAS SEÑORES!

Any: Que vas a partir tu si no me llegas ni al tobillo, pulga!

Lan Fan: A ver, calma señores, que se nos va de las manos esto ._.Uu

Edward Elric: LANDAS A CALLAR QUE ESTO ESTA INTERESANTE! :v

Lan Fan: ;-;

May Chang: Dime eso cuando te estampe la cabeza en el asfalto! 7n7

Alex Louis Armstrong: Paz señores, las cosas no se solucionan discutiendo...

Any: A CALLAR CALVO!

May Chang: ARMSTRONG FUERA!

Alex Louis Armstrong: NI DE COÑA, OS VAIS A CALLAR LAS DOS O OS SACO DE AQUI A PATADAS, ME HABÉIS OIDO BIEN, PAR DE ESTUPIDAS!?

...

May Chang: ;-; Si..

Any: q.q

Ling Yao: Y Armstrong gana la batalla :'D

Edward Elric: Pues vaya :v

Roy Mustang: Yo que apoyaba a May ._.

Any: Raya 7-7

Roy Mustang: Mierda, que seguías aquí ;-;

Any: Juro que te atormentaré toda la vida, zapato! :I

 _Roy Mustang huyó de la conversación porque Any le asustaba :'D_

Any: Pues ya me voy pendejos, me aburren :v

Edward Elric: Como te vas a aburrir si no has parado de hacernos buying? ;-;

Any: Antes de irme quiero decir unas sabias palabras -w-

Winry Rockbell: A vore :v

...

Any: Envy X Ed :D

Edward Elric: ESO SI QUE NO, FUERA! 7-7

 _Any Gro se fue felizmente para volver :D_

* * *

 **Me he dado cuenta de algo :v Veréis, yo antes de hacer un cap, hago como una base, y en este, nunca escribo los nombres completos (pongo Ed, May, Roy, etc.) y el único nombre que escribo bien es el de Armstrong ._.**

 **¿Por qué sera :v?**

 **... Dejando a un lado las tonterías (? En el siguiente cap tendremos al maravilloso, súper hermoso, nuestro hermano y senpai Yokai-! :DD**

 **Entonces, me despido señores (?**

 **Nos leemos, bye! :3**


	22. Chapter 21

**Buenas mis pequeños locos -w-**

 **Estaba aburrida y se me ocurrió esto :) No voy a decir mucho porque... ns que decir ;-;**

 **Advertencias:**

 **fanfic es solo diálogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **Disfrutad con este buying :')**

* * *

Winry Rockbell: Me gustaría plantear una pregunta :v

Roy Mustang: Plantea, plantea :v

Winry Rockbell: Que pasa si bebes veneno caducado? XD okno :v

Roy Mustang: Que te mueres mas :v

Edward Elric: Es imposible morirse mas, estúpido :v

Roy Mustang: Yo me pensaba que era imposible que hubiera alguien que midiera menos de 1,50 y aquí estas tu -.-

Winry Rockbell: TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! :D

Edward Elric: Para tu información mido 1,56! ;-;

Roy Mustang: Eso no te lo crees ni tu :v

Alphonse Elric: Esa era tu pregunta Winry? ._.

Winry Rockbell: No :v Pero como nos han metido a un idiota en el grupo, pues no me deja acabar de hablar.

Roy Mustang: Hablas de Ling no? :)

Ling Yao: Eh, yo no he dicho nada aún! ;-;

Riza Hawkeye: Te habla a ti, maldito zapato! 7-7

Roy Mustang: PEEERDONA, según un test de inteligencia hecho en Normandia por monos de Australia mi cociente intelectual es superior al 84! JA! :D QUE TE PARECE ESO, eh!?

Riza Hawkeye: Primero, me sorprende que sepas escribir correctamente la palabra "cociente intelectual"

Edward Elric: A mi también me ha sorprendido ._.

Alphonse Elric: Segundo, las personas con un 84 tienen retraso mental :v Eres consciente de eso?

Roy Mustang: ... Que os den :'v

Edward Elric: Me sorprende aun mas que sepas escribir con ese cociente intelectual xD

Alphonse Elric: Verdad? XD

Winry Rockbell: Me dejaos decir lo que iba a decir!? :I

Edward Elric: Si puedo elegir, prefiero que no :v

Winry Rockbell: No, no puedes 7-7

Edward Elric: Nailed it! ;-:

Winry Rockbell: La verdadera pregunta es...

Ling Yao: Donde esta mcqueen? :v

Alphonse Elric: XDD

Edward Elric: Pto chino xD

Roy Mustang: LOL

Winry Rockbell: DEJADME HABLAR! :'c

Winry Rockbell: La pregunta es: os habéis dado cuenta de que la escritora esta sin ideas? :v

Escritora Kawaii: Khé te pika comigo!? :I

Roy Mustang: Ostia, hola :v

Winry Rockbell: Lo que digo, estas sin ideas! -3-

Escritora Kawaii: Y tu que sabrás!? 7-7

Winry Rockbell: Xfbr, la fan del otro día tenia incluso mejores ideas! 7-7

Escritora Kawaii: Ya, y May es mas pequeña que tu y tiene mas pecho, y nadie dice nada! 7-7

Riza Hawkeye: WOWOWOWOWO! ._.

Edward Elric: ESO ES VERDAD! XDDD

Roy Mustang: Ya creo que quedo claro el Turn Down for What :D

Winry Rockbell: ESO NO VENIA A CUENTO!

Escritora Kawaii: Me da igual :v Ademas, a que viene este buying hacia mi de repente!? :I

Edward Elric: Años de rencor acumulados :v

Roy Mustang: Que no nos pagas ni un duro y solo nos haces buying 7-7

Escritora Kawaii: Eso es mentira :v

Riza Hawkeye: No, es verdad ._.

Escritora Kawaii: Riza, se supone que tu siempre estas en contra de Mustang ;-;

Riza Hawkeye: Pues esta vez: nope :)

Ling Yao: Y bien, si la escritora se ha quedado sin ideas, que hacemos con ella?

Edward Elric: Ni idea ._.

Lan Fan: ¿Algún interesado que se la quiera quedar? :v

Escritora Kawaii: ¿Tengo pinta de cesta de Navidad? ._.

Roy Mustang: Si te digo la verdad... :v

Edward Elric: De Navidad no porque estamos en pleno agosto, pero oye, te vendemos como premio de lotería y nos sacamos un dinero :)

Escritora Kawaii: Joputa enano :'v

May Chang: Y si nadie la quiere la podemos abandonar debajo de un puente :v A ver si se muere de hambre.

Escritora Kawaii: Gracias, eso es tacto y el resto son tonterías :'I Estas llegando a niveles de Riza, May.

Riza Hawkeye: Ni que yo fuera una borde sin sentimientos ._.

Roy Mustang: ...Le decimos la verdad? ._.

Edward Elric: Calla que todavía te abandona debajo de la lluvia y te mueres :v

Riza Hawkeye: Ed a tu jaula 7-7

Edward Elric: Ni de coña vuelvo ahí abajo!

Escritora Kawaii: Ahora que lo pienso, ¿como has salido? ._.

Edward Elric: No se te escapa ni una, eh?

Roy Mustang: Wtf que hacías tu en una jaula? ._.

Edward Elric: Io que ze no zoi 100tifico :v

Ling Yao: Entonces que hacemos al final con ella? :v

Edward Elric: Lo de la lotería es lo mejor -.- Así nos sacamos el dinero que ella no nos paga :v

May Chang: Y si nadie la quiere, yo mantengo la idea de abandonarla y que se muera :v

Roy Mustang: Joder, entonces consideradla ya muerta :D

Escritora Kawaii: ;-;

Lan Fan: XD Me muero

Winry Rockbell: LOL xD

Escritora Kawaii: Oh, venga, alguien me querría no? :D

... *sonido de grillos ;-; *

Roy Mustang: No :v

Winry Rockbell: Nadie :)

Escritora Kawaii: Oh dios, la susceptibilidad de Riza es contagiosa ;-;

Riza Hawkeye: Khé te pika conmigo!? 7-7

Alphonse Elric: Vamo a calmarno ._.

Winry Rockbell: A ver, siendo realistas: si sigues con esas ideas tan malas, no llegarás ni a 50 caps :v

Alphonse Elric: Aún tiene que hacer lo de vuestros castigos 7w7

...

Edward Elric: TU PARA QUE DICES NADA!

Escritora Kawaii: ESE DIA OS VAIS A JODER TODOS! 7u7

Roy Mustang: Ah, que se piensa que ese día llegará? ._.

Riza Hawkeye: Y sigue en sus lunas, la ilusa :v

Escritora Kawaii: ;-; Y este chat cuando me habéis dicho que acaba?

Edward Elric: Nunca hemos dicho eso ._.

Winry Rockbell: Acabará cuando nos de la gana :v

Escritora Kawaii: Pos me suisido ;-;

Ling Yao: ESPERA! NO LO HAGAS!

...

Ling Yao: Déjame grabarlo para reírme después :v

 _Escritora Kawaii se fue porque no aguantaba el buying ;-;_

* * *

 **Hoy decidi hacer un poco de buying para mi porque, a ver, siempre les hacemos buying a los pobres personajes xD Así que, para compensar :v**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho, y os haya hecho reír xD**

 **Hasta el próximo cap ;)**

 **Nos leemos, chau! :D**

 **PD: hacia tiempo que no hacia un PD, así que diré esto :v**

 **...**

 **Ptos todos :D Os hamo ;)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Buenas mis pequeños locos fanáticos del buying masivo a Mustang y Ed -w-**

 **Ns como se me ocurrió esto :v Pero weno, aquí nuevo cap :)**

 **Advertencias:**

 **1\. Este fanfic es solo diálogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **Disfrutad con este buying nunca visto en la tierra (?**

* * *

Alphonse Elric: Tengo algo importante que deciros chicos :D

...

Alphonse Elric: No me ignoréis 7_7

Roy Mustang: OMG ALPHONSE MANDANDO DOS MENSAJES SEGUIDOS!

Riza Hawkeye: QUE NO PANDA EL CUNICO!

Alphonse Elric: Que exagerados ._.

Lan Fan: Lo siento Al, pero es que el hecho de que tu hables nos deja a todos en shock :')

Winry Rockbell: Incluso Ed se ha caído :v

Roy Mustang: Y tu como sabes si Ed se ha caído?

Winry Rockbell: Porque le estaba gravando mientras acia el Magicarp :v Y cuando a visto el menaje de Al, pos se ha caído :3

Edward Elric: ... Hay tantas faltas en ese mensaje que ni se por donde comenzar :'v

Ling Yao: Estoy igual que el enano ;-;

Lan Fan: Empecemos por enseñarle a escribir bien Magikarp o la matare -_-

Ling Yao: Really Lan?

Roy Mustang: HOMBRE, LING :D MI AMIGO CHINO, COMPAÑERO DE BUYING

Ling Yao: No te prestaré dinero :I

Roy Mustang: No era eso, no :)

Ling Yao: Tampoco un paraguas :v

Roy Mustang:... JOPUTA :'v

May Chang: Xfbr Coronel otra vez se dejó el paraguas?

Edward Elric: Este no aprende :v

Winry Rockbell: Estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez alguien se los roba -_- es un misterio misterioso

Edward Elric: Ahora Winry se cree Detective Conan :v

Roy Mustang: HOMBRE, SI ES EL GRAN  EDWARD :DD ESTAS MUY LEJOS DE CENTRAL?

Edward Elric: Te vas a llevar una ostia Roy, te lo juro 7-7

Roy Mustang: ;-; Por que todos me odian?

Riza Hawkeye: Te saco la lista? :v

May Chang: Turn Down for What :DD

Alphonse Elric: #Buyingalcoronel :v

...

Winry Rockbell: QUE NARICES ESTA PASANDO CON AL!? T-T

Ling Yao: ÉL NUNCA HA APOYADO EL BUYING! ._.

...

Edward Elric: Alphonse estas SUPER sexy 7u7

May Chang: A que te parto la cara enano!?

Roy Mustang: Wtf que le pasa a la pulga ahora!?._.

Riza Hawkeye: #Elricest Real qwq

Alphonse Elric: Y tu estás SUPER borracho, Ed 7-7

Edward Elric: Nailed it ;-;

Winry Rockbell: De donde has sacado eso que lo usas tanto?

Alphonse Elric: Solo lo ha usado en dos chats ._.

Winry Rockbell: A cashar :v

Alphonse Elric: NO me da la gana 7-7

...

Roy Mustang: Que narices le pasa a Al que hoy habla tanto? ;-;

Ling Yao: La droga :v

...

Edward Elric: May que le has puesto en el café!?

Alphonse Elric: Yo no tomo café! 7.7Uu

May Chang: Que le voy a poner yo si estoy en otro continente!? :v

Ling Yao: E' verdah :v

...

Winry Rockbell: Ed que le has puesto!?

Edward Elric: Te crees que yo quiero que mi hermano se exprese!? -_-

Alphonse Elric: Oshe! 7_7

Riza Hawkeye: Ni Oshe ni Oshi!

Yokai-: Oshiete Oshieteyo :v Ay no me he equivocado de anime ._.

 _Edward Elric ha sacado a Yokai-_

Winry Rockbell: Alguien me explica como llego ese tipo aquí?

Alphonse Elric: A mi me lo preguntas? :v

Ling Yao: A ti no te preguntamos nada porque te queremos callado :I

Alphonse Elric: 7-7

Edward Elric: Eh Verda' :v

Alphonse Elric: Edward, anda y vete a hacer el Magikarp -.-

Edward Elric: ;-;

Riza Hawkeye: Ahora que lo pienso el Magikarp se parece al Coronel :D

Roy Mustang: Yo no me parezco en nada a un pescado! 7-7

Riza Hawkeye: Eso no es verdad, tu y el Magikarp tenéis algo en común: los dos sois inútiles en el agua :3

Edward Elric: XDD verdad!

Roy Mustang: Teniente ojalá te atragantes! :'v

Alphonse Elric: Esa fue buena Teniente xD

...

Alphonse Elric: Oh por dios que yo hable no es tan impactante, sabéis!? :I

...

Alphonse Elric: Iros a la verga :v

* * *

 **Extrañaba poner emoticonos qwq son tan hermosos**

 ***ejem, ejem* Buenas :v**

 **En el siguiente cap podréis presenciar al fin la gran batalla de Yokai contra estos inútiles :v**

 **Personajes de FMA: A quien llamas inútiles!? :I**

 ***huye de la escena (? ***

 **Nos leemos, chau! :D**


	24. Chapter 23: FMA Vs Yokai- (Parte2)

**Hello bitches 7u7 (okno)**

 **Se que me retrasé con esto, pero Yokai- sama, aquí le traigo su segundo "FMA Vs. _" , ¿comenzamos? 7w7**

 **Advertencias:**

 **fanfic es solo diálogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **Y ahora , disfruten :DD**

 **PD: Al final de este cap, no hay nada, okya? :v**

 **Y cuando digo nada, es que esta en blanco xD**

 **Así, que: Nos leemos en el próximo cap y espero que les guste, Adio :v**

* * *

Yokai-: Hey cabrones Bv

...

Edward Elric: ESTE NO ES TU LIBRO, VETE! *le tira una piña*

Roy Mustang: *sale corriendo*

Winry Rockbell: A que vino este!? :I

Yokai-: Eh, os relajáis 7-7 Si no quereis que os baje el sueldo

Lan Fan: No tenemos de eso :v

Yokai-: Verda' :v Pues, os relajáis o sino os dejo sin comida!

Ling Yao: Tampoco nos das de eso cabrón :'v

Escritora Kawaii: Chino las palabrotas! 7-7

Roy Mustang: TU!

Escritora Kawaii: Yo? ._.

Edward Elric: No, tu madre 7-7

Escritora Kawaii: La tuya 7.7 Ah no, que no tienes -.-

...

Edward Elric: ;-;

Alphonse Elric: ;-;

Escritora Kawaii: No iba para ti Al :v

Alphonse Elric: Igual me hizo daño en el Kokoro! :'v

Yokai-: Bueno, Escritora...

Escritora Kawaii: Dime :D

Yokai-: FUERA!

Escritora Kawaii: ;-;

 _Escritora Kawaii se ha ido idamente :'v_

Yokai-: Bueno, empecemos de nuevo :v Hola cabrones, cuanto tiempo sin verlos.

Winry Rockbell: Nos ves cada dia en tu libro 7-7

Yokai-: No estamos aquí para hablar de mi libro :I

Yokai-: Estoy aquí para burlarme de vosotros, así que a cashar!

Roy Mustang: Protesto! 7-7

Phoenix Wright: No me copies cabrón!

 _Phoenix Wright fue expulsado del grupo aunque nadie sabe como llego._

Edward Elric: Y ese quien coño era? ._.

Ling Yao: Io ke ze, no zoi 100tifico :v

Lan Fan: El chiste ya paso de moda, Ling -.-

Ling Yao: Y ahora que esta de moda, lista!? :I

Yokai-: El buying a Mustang :v Eso tiene mucho éxito :D

Edward Elric: Eso ha tenido éxito siempre, no es ninguna novedad :v

Roy Mustang: Desde cuando empezó tanto buying hacia mi persona? ;-;

Riza Hawkeye: Desde que te tuve que hacer la zancadilla para salvar tu hermoso (y inútil) trasero :v

Edward Elric: Verda' -3-

Roy Mustang: :'I Esto es indignante

Yokai-: Y cuando puedo empezar con el buying hacia el caballo? :v

Winry Rockbell: Ya lo has empezado ._.

Yokai-: Verdad .3.

Yokai-: Mustang :v

Roy Mustang: Ahora que narices quieres? 7-7

Yokai-: Zapato rayado inútil en la lluvia con forma de caballo y nombre de coche pasado de moda :v

...

Roy Mustang: A que venia tanto buying? ;-;

Riza Hawkeye: Años de rencor acumulados :v

Roy Mustang: No llevo ni un año en su libro :'v

Riza Hawkeye: No hablaba por Yokai, hablaba por mi :v VENDETTA!

Roy Mustang: :'v

Edward Elric: No, vendetta seria que un día Armstrong apareciera y nos hiciera buying a todos :v

Alphonse Elric: Ezo ez verdaz Bv

...

May Chang: Winry deja el móvil de Alphonse-sama -.-

Winry Rockbell: Mierda, como zupizte que era sho!? :'c

Edward Elric: Vaya, yo me hago la misma pregunta 7-7 Solo que bien escrita :v

Winry Rockbell: ;-;

Yokai-: Bien, después de esta demostración de la gran estupidez de Winry :v

Winry Rokcbell: Que dijo de mi? ._.

Edward Elric: NADA, no dijo nada -.-

Yokai-: Me gustaría proponer a Envy, que se que esta leyendo esto :v

Envy: Mierda como lo supo! ._.

Roy Mustang: OSTIA EL BICHO

Envy: No soy ningún bicho :'v

Edward Elric: No, claro que no: un bicho comparado contigo es hermoso :v

Envy: Y un microbio a tu lado es alto! 7-7

Edward Elric: ¡REPITE ESO SI TE ATREVES!

Winry Rockbell: Dijo que a tu lado un microbio es-

Edward Elric: Ya se lo que dijo, Winry 7-7

Envy: Además, yo soy bien hermoso!

Roy Mustang: Quien te decía eso, tu mama?

Edward Elric: Si es que tiene :v

Envy: :'c

Yokai-: EJEM, EJEM: Caballo, pulga, dejadme que acabe de hablar :I

Roy Mustang: Okya :'v

...

Roy Mustang: CABRÓN!

Edward Elric: REPITE ESO SI TE ATREVES!

Yokai-: Ed, mas te vale estar callado: tengo miles de chistes sobre bajitos y no querrás oírlos! :I

Winry Rockbell: Él no, yo si :v

Ling Yao: Y sho :v

Lan Fan: Ling xfbr ._.

Yokai-: Mas tarde, hay capítulo de sobra -w-

Edward Elric: ;-;

Yokai-: Lo que iba diciendo: yo propongo un grupo de homúnculos con Mustang, Ed y Armstrong :v

Envy: Y esos tres por qué? 7-7

Yokai-: Porque sino no tiene gracia -3-

Envy: Okay :'I

 _Envy se fue (por fin)_

Yokai-: Vamosh con los shistes! :DD

Edward Elric: Cuando escribas bien! :v

Yokai-: Lo escribía así para que Winry me entendiera, idiota :'v

Winry Rockbell: JAJA te dijo idiota xD

...

Winry Rokcbell: OSHE! :'v

Yokai-:Bueno, empiezo 7w7

Yokai-: Ed le pregunta a un hombre:

-¿Como llego al metro?

-Pero si tu no llegas ni a los 60 cm!

...

Edward Elric: Si no lo sacais del grupo ahora, lo hecho yo a patadas! :'I

Ling Yao: Si llegas :v

Lan Fan: Verdash Bv

Yokai-: Otro: "A Edward le criticaban por ser bajito y él se excusaba: ¡No soy bajito, sino que los zapatos son muy profundos!"

...

Edward Elric: ALPHONSE TE DIJE QUE NO LE EXPLICARAS ESO A NADIE, CABRÓN!

Alphonse Elric: Yo no le dije nada! 7-7

Winry Rockbell: XDDD

Roy Mustang: Enserio te paso eso, enano? ._.

Winry Rockbell: Jurado, yo estaba presente cuando paso xD

Edward Elric: PROTESTO!

Phoenix Wright: Ctm dejad de copiarme! :'v

 _Phoenix Wright volvió a ser expulsado :v_

Edward Elric: Ahora tocan chistes contra Mustang! :'I

Yokai-: Es que por mucho que busque no hay chistes de zapatos, o caballos, o coches donde puedas poner a Mustang ;-;

Roy Mustang: JA, soy inmune a los chistes! :D

Edward Elric: A callar maldito zapato de los cojones :I

Roy Mustang: ;-;

Ling Yao: Que tal chistes contra Winry? ._.

Winry Rockbell: ... Ling, estas muerto.

Ling Yao: ;-;

Yokai-: Ponte tu a buscar chistes sobre planas que no sale nada! :'v

Yokai-: Solo se me ocurre lo de: "No sabia que las tablas de planchar hablaban", o "Winry es tan plana que se puede celebrar una cena familiar encima de ella" :v Y ya son chistes muy viejos

Winry Rockbell: Ja, soy tan perfecta que no se pueden hacer chistes sobre mi -w-

Edward Elric: Si, perfecta :v

...

Edward Elric: Perfectamente plana e idiota 7-7

Yokai-: Pulga no me quites las palabras de la boca! :'v

Winry Rockbell: :'( Ojalá os murais

Alphonse Elric: Eso me ha petado el ojo derecho :'v

May Chang: Winry xfbr

Roy Mustang: Bien, y ahora como piensas terminar el capítulo, GENIO? 7-7

Yokai-: Así :v

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Yokai-: EL CAP YA SE ACABO, FUERA DE AQUÍ! :I

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Roy Mustang: Oye idiota, que todavía no se marchan ._.

Yokai-: Y a mi que me cuentas? :'I

 _Yokai huyó de la escena_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Edward Elric: Genial, y ahora que hacemos con este lector que sigue leyendo? ._.

Ling Yao: Oye, fuera! :'I

Winry Rockbell: Se le llama lector porque lee, si seguimos hablando, seguirá leyendo! -3-

Roy Mustang: Lector, este libro no es tan bueno como para que sigas leyendo, créeme :v

Escritora Kawaii: Maldito zapato, no critiques mi libro 7-7

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

May Chang: Esto empieza a dar miedo ;-;

Alphonse Elric: Calláros y se irá

Roy Mustang: Pero entonces no puedo respirar ;-;

Riza Hawkeye: Te esta diciendo que no hables, no que no respires retrasado! :v

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Alex Louis Armstrong: ME CAGO EN TODO, EL CAP YA ACABO, ESCRITORA DEJA DE HACER GILIPOLLECES Y ACABALO YA! 7-7

Escritora Kawaii: ;-; Weno, vale.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo :)**

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que este final os haga gracia xD Si leíste hasta aquí, te mereces un premio, lector 7u7**

 **Esto es todo, nos vemos en el próximo cap, _un saludo especial para ti_ ;)**

 **Chau! :D**


	25. Chapter 24

**Wenas :v**

 **Me gustaría hacer un poco de spam (** _ **SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPMA :D**_ **) en agradecimiento por la idea de este cap :)**

 **Ese cap esta basado en un chat que me paso mi amiga** **Clara1200 (cuenta Wattpad)** **así que os haré un poco de spam :v**

 **Visitad su historia (** _ **no es una sugerencia, ES UNA ORDEN :v okno**_ **) Wanderlust (** _ **si sois fans de 5 seconds of summer o como se escriba :v**_ **) y si no lo soy, da igual os la podeis leer igual xD**

 **Eso es todo muchachos, ahora las advertencias esas que ni yo me leo :v**

 **fanfic es solo diálogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **Ahora: dentro música**

 **Q-quiero decir... dentro cap! :D**

* * *

 _Riza Hawkeye ha creado el grupo "Trolleando a Mustang"_

 _Edward Elric ha entrado_

 _Winry Rockbell ha entrado_

 _May Chang ha entrado_

 _Ling Yao ha entrado_

Edward Elric: Y esto?

Ling Yao: Me da igual para que sirva, si el buying a Mustang esta relacionado me quedo :v

May Chang: Yo igual :3

Winry Rockbell: Wtf no que tu siempre estabas en contra?

May Chang: Eso es delante de Alphonse-sama :v

Edward Elric: Lo sabia :v

May Chang: A callar idiota, las pulgas no hablan :I

Edward Elric: Aish mi kokoro ;-;

Riza Hakweye: Muchachos :v Y Ling

Ling Yao: Oshe :'v

Riza Hawkeye: Os he reunido aquí para un tema muy importante

Edward Elric: El calentamiento global?

Winry Rockbell: El amazonas?

Ling Yao: La falta de comida en mi casa? :v

May Chang: La estupidez de Ling?

Riza Hawkeye: No, no, NO, y Para eso ya está el otro grupo :v

Ling Yao: Que otro grupo?

Edward Elric: Un grupo donde tu no estas :v

Ling Yao: :'I Eso es racista

Winry Rockbell: Sorry Ling, no queremos que se nos pegue tu estupidez :v

Edward Elric: Un dia te daré un premio a los TDFW que haces Winry :'v

Winry Rockbell: Grashias :3

Riza Hawkeye: Muchachos, las tonterías para luego :v

Riza Hawkeye: Estamos aquí para trolear al caballo :I

Ling Yao: Si, el grupo ya nos lo ha dejado claro :v

Riza Hawkeye: Lo decía por si no sabías leer :v

Edward Elric: Otro premio TDFW más :v

Ling Yao: Aush :'v

 _Riza Hawkeye ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a "La familia gitana"._

Edward Elric: No me fastidies que la broma es una familia gitana :v

Winry Rockbell: Entonces tienes que escribirlo mal :(

Riza Hawkeye: Da igual :v

Ling Yao: Vale, y como lo organizamos?

Riza Hawkeye: Si, mira

Riza Hawkeye: Winry es la novia :3

Winry Rockbell: Me shamo Jenny :v

Riza Hawkeye: Edward es el padre

Edward Elric: Okya :v

Riza Hawkeye: May es la madre

May Chang: Ah ber khé te pika :I

Riza Hawkeye: Y Ling la abuela :3

Ling Yao: Pero yo soy hombre :"v

Riza Hawkeye: ABUELA TE DIJE :v

Ling Yao: Es porque soy chino? ;-;

May Chang: No, es por idiota :v

Edward Elric: Dejad de hacer TDFW que me quedo sin premios :'v

Riza Hawkeye: Callaros que lo voy a meter ahora :I

 _Roy Mustang ha entrado_

Winry Rockbell: ABUELAAA

May Chang: VIENVENIDO RISHAR

Roy Mustang: Me llamo Roy ._.

Edward Elric: K A BENIDO

Ling Yao: TE HEMO CELESIONAO PA LA VODA JATANA CON MY NIETA JENI

Edward Elric: OLEEEE

Ling Yao: AORA TR TIWNE KE KASAR KON MY NIETA

Winry Rockbell: OLA BB

Roy Mustang: Que coño estáis haciendo? ._.

May Chang: ERE TU ER XURRI

May Chang: PA MI HIJA

Ling Yao: PA SELEVRAR LA VODA XAXO

Edward Elric: TIENE KE CASHARCE EH

Winry Rockbell: BAMO SHURI

Roy Mustang: Se os esta yendo la olla ._.

Edward Elric: TIENE KHE METERLE EL PANYUELO POR EL SHUMINO

Winry Rockbell: K PANYUEL KI K KK

May Chang: TR VA A KASAR O KE

May Chang: REPONDE RISHAR

Roy Mustang: Que no me llamo Rishar :v

May Chang: BAMO A BE

May Chang: PRIMERO PA MI HIJA

Riza Hawkeye: OIEE KE PA NI PRIMA ESTAS MU FLOJOO

Ling Yao: KNTESTAS

Ling Yao: O KE

Winry Rockbell: K DISE LOKI

Edward Elric: OLLE RISHAR DONDE EHTAJ

Roy Mustang: Que pesados eh :v

Ling Yao: MIRA KE SOMO MU XXUNGOS

Ling Yao: TE METEMO UN NABAJASO

Winry Rockbell: MAMAAAAA

May Chang: TIENES KE SABER ROBAR KOBRE

Winry Rockbell: ABUUU

Ling Yao: Y TE DEJAMO TIRAO EN ER DEJKAMPAO.

May Chang: LA REBE TE AIUDA

Winry Rockbell: EL ARROS

Roy Mustang: Aquí no estamos lo de "RoyEsIdiota" ._. ?

May Chang: ES KOSA DE PRAKTICA

Edward Elric: KW DISE DE ROI ÉH IDIOYA

Winry Rockbell: K SE TE KEMA

Winry Rockbell: K Roi?

Ling Yao: K DISE ESYE

Edward Elric: AKI SOMOS LOS JATANOS

Winry Rockbell: LA DROJA?

May Chang: HIJA TRAE LA EJKOPETA

Roy Mustang: Ay por amor a la ciencia .-.

Edward Elric: ESTAMOS EN UNA BODA JATANA Y RU WRE EL NOBIO

Ling Yao: VAMO A DAHLEEE

May Chang: EN ER KORTE HINGLW

Ling Yao: PUMPUMPUMPUMPUMPUMPUMPUMPUMPUM

Winry Rockbell: EL ARROS!

Ling Yao: RAKTAYAATTAYATATATATATATATATAT

Edward Elric: QUE RISHAR SE CASE CON LA JENNY!

Roy Mustang: Por última vez: QUE NO ME LLAMO RISHAR! :v

Ling Yao: RAKATA(NABAJASO)

Edward Elric: PAPI T JUSTAN LAS HSAPA K BRIBIARN

Ling Yao: BAAAAMO

Ling Yao: RIXAR KOÑO

Winry Rockbell: RISHI KARI

Roy Mustang: Que os habéis fumado?

Ling Yao: A TOMA X KULO

Edward Elric: RIXAR DECLARATE

Roy Mustang: Ni de coña, par de locos :I

Ling Yao: STE NO ES ER PRETENDIENTE

Roy Mustang: A callar hp! :v

Riza Hawkeye : NI HP NI OSTIAS, TU LE ROVAS UN MAC A MI PRIMA

Winry Rockbell: M AS DEFRAUDADO

Roy Mustang: Y a mi que me cuentas!? :v

May Chang: KE FUERTE

Ling Yao: DALE LA MANO A MI NIETA

May Chang: KE LE HAS ECHO A MI IJA

Ling Yao: KMO DIO MANDA

Roy Mustang: NO!

Ling Yao: LAS KAGAO

May Chang: OLEEEEEEEEE

Ling Yao: AARSAAAAAAAA

Ling Yao: AI KIEN NAVEJA MI BARKAAA

Ling Yao: LEREEEE

May Chang: OLEEEEEEEEEE

Roy Mustang: Ya se les fue la olla a los chinos :v

Winry Rockbell: OLEEE

Ling Yao: AAAAARSAAAAA

May Chang: OLE BAMONOOO💃

Edward Elric: _-BAILA LAS SEBILLANIKAH-_

Ling Yao: BAMONO

Ling Yao: AAAAAÁAAAAAAAAAAAAI

Winry Rockbell:💃 💃 💃 💃

Ling Yao: LA BIRRRJENSITAAAA

Ling Yao: DEEEER.

Ling Yao: PILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Winry Rockbell: PILAAAAH

Ling Yao: OOOOLEEEEE

Ling Yao: OLE

Ling Yao: BAILA NIETA BAILA

Ling Yao: OLE

Ling Yao: OLE

Roy Mustang: Ling, ya te dije que la harina no es droga: eso no se fuma! :v

Winry Rockbell: _*rompe tres cristales*_

Winry Rockbell: OLEEEEE

Winry Rockbell: 💃 💃 💃

May Chang: BAMO A RESA

Winry Rockbell: BAMOOO

Edward Elric: A RESA TODO

May Chang: O LE LANSO UNA MARDISION GITANA

Riza Hawkeye: OLEEE

May Chang: AAAAAAY

Edward Elric: Y DEPUE EL RAMADAM

Roy Mustang: Estais locos ._.

Riza Hawkeye : 👏 👏 👏 👏

May Chang: LA BIRGENSITA DEL PILAAAAAAA

Winry Rockbell: 💃 💃 💃 💃 💃

Ling Yao: NS ESTAS DEFRAUDANDO RIXAR

Roy Mustang: ANDA YA, IROS A LA VERGA :V

Winry Rockbell: LA BIRGENSIITAAA

Ling Yao: ENSIMA K TE ASEMO ER FABO

Winry Rockbell: IA BS

Ling Yao: LLA NOS AS CABREAAO

Ling Yao: JONI.

Winry Rockbell: K KOMO IO NO AU

May Chang: KE GRANDE EH LA BIRGEEN 😭😭😭

Ling Yao: SAKA LA NABAKA

Roy Mustang: ._. Relax, no hace falta estar violentos...

Winry Rockbell: MI BIGEN

Edward Elric: - _SACO LA ESKOPETA-_

Ling Yao: _-Karga la navaja-_

May Chang: A POR EEEER

Roy Mustang: FCK! D':

Ling Yao: KE TE KASEH

Ling Yao: KN

Ling Yao: MI

Ling Yao: NIETA

Edward Elric: _*DIHPARO A RISHA*_

Winry Rockbell: OMBRE K IA STOI EMABRASADA

Roy Mustang: Khé khé!?

Edward Elric: *PUUUM PUU?*

May Chang: _*MUERE*_

Ling Yao: _-LE KORTA LO UEBO-_

Ling Yao: PUUUMPUMPUM

 _Roy Mustang ha abandonado el grupo por miedo :v_


	26. Feliz cumple a mi :D

Hola :D El 2 de septiembre fue mi cumple (felicitadme putos) y quiero mandar saludos a mi gran amiga que esta escribiendo esto :D

Me gustan los gatos y mi crush es un hombre muy sersi que es un Daddy 7u7

A nadie le importa pero :D, io son felis kmo una perdis

Va, un chiste:  
¿de donde vienen los hamsters?  
De hamsterdam :D

(me estoy cargando en el teclado de mierda jdr que ni me deja escribir bien cómodos hostia puta ya.)

Escritora Kawaii: Clara, que coño haces :v

*huye de la escena* PENE!

Escritora Kawaii: :'v  
Wellellow, ptos :v

Como la reciente escritora ha dicho, hace un par de días fue mi cumple :3 Y no, esto no es un cap :v

*le tiran Edwards y Zapatos*  
:'I que os den.

Y bueno.. Ah.. FELICITADME PTOS :V  
Quiero un regalo! Aquí os dejo mi código postal para que lo enviéis :v

40888-8chorrimangera :D

Espero mi regalo :D

Pd: me gustaría tener un Edward en tamaño real, no digo miniatura porque no puede ser más pequeño :v *Ed le golpea* espero mi enano :I

Eso ea todo, adioh :v

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Que? Os pensabais que ahora iba a decir algo en plan "es coña, si es un cap"? Puehz no :'D

Esta vez si os la he colado 7u7

Fanfiction no me deja poner la imagen de un hermoso Sheldon diciendo bazinga, así que imaginaosla (o usad google :v)

Ahora que os he jodido el dia, os diré que si haré un cap, un especial de mi cumple, ya me las apañaré para hacerlo :v tal vez, si convenzo a la persona, la chica que escribió el inicio del cap, lo escriba por mi.

Weno, eso es todo, nos vemos :v

Chau! :3


	27. Chapter 25

**Quien esta sin ideas? :'D**

 **Esta chica! ;-;**

 **...**

* * *

Escritora Kawaii: Muchachos, muchachas, Roy :v

Roy: Puta :'I

Riza Hawkeye: Escritora sin ideas :v

Escritora Kawaii: Mierda :'v como lo supiste?

May Chang: Siempre estas sin ideas, no es algo inusual :v

Escritora Kawaii: Ouch :'I

Edward Elric: Y bien, que historieta sin originalidad nos traes hoy? :v

Escritora Kawaii: Vengo para hablar de que estoy sin ideas :'v

...

Winry Rockbell: Wow, fijate a que punto ha llegado la loca esta :v

Escritora Kawaii: :'I

Roy Mustang: Piensa que no es la única :v

Riza: Verdad :v

Escritora Kawaii: Peeeerdona yo no estoy sin ideas, lo que pasa es que mis ideas son demasiado buenas para plasmarlas en el libro :v

Ed: No te lo crees ni tu :v

Ling Yao: Bueno, y que estés sin ideas que tiene que ver con nosotros?

Escritora Kawaii: Que voy a hacer una maratón :v

Ling Yao:... Y que tiene que ver con nosotros?

Escritora Kawaii: Ostia, ns, que sois parte del libro!? :V

May Chang: Date cuenta que después de este tiempo Ling sigue igual de estúpido :v

Ling Yao: Gracias eh :'v

Roy Mustang: Y cual es tu super GRAN idea para la maratón? -_-

Escritora Kawaii: Ns porque tengo la sensación de que ese "gran" en mayúsculas es ironía :'v

May Chang: Imaginaciones tuyas :v

Riza Hawkeye: Y que ideas tienes, a ver.

Escritora Kawaii: Pues cosas como acabar de hacer los "FMA Vs tal"...

...

Winry Rockbell: Y que haces perdiendo el tiempo con esto cuando podrías estar haciendo eso, inútil!? :V

Escritora Kawaii: MI libro, MIS reglas :v Hago lo que me da la pta gana

Edward Elric: Si hicieras lo que te diera la gana no estarías comentando esto con nosotros :v

...

Escritora Kawaii: A callar enano :I

Edward Elric: ;-; mi kokoro

Winry Rockbell: Llevan llamándole enano desde que empezó el libro y ahora es cuando le duele :v

Ling Yao: Por primera vez Winry escribe bien y encima tiene razón

...

Riza Hawkeye: Milagro de Navidad!

Roy Mustang: Estamos en septiembre, Teniente :v

May Chang: Ahórrate los tecnicismos, inútil en la lluvia :v

Roy Mustang: Oh dios mío, la susceptibilidad de Riza es contagiosa ;-;

Escritora Kawaii: Verdad? ;-;

Winry Rockbell: Eso ya lo dijistes antes :v

Edward Elric: Ves como esta sin una idea? Esta repitiendo frases que ya ha dicho :v

Ling Yao: A nadie le importaba Ed :v

Escritora Kawaii: Por primera vez concuerdo con el chino :"I

Ling Yao: Eso es racista :'v

Yokai: Y eso copyright, pagame chino :v

Ling Yao: Mierda ;-;

Alex Louis Armstrong: Escritora :v

Escritora Kawaii: Ostia, Armstrong ha hablado! Debe ser algo muy importante! :D

...

Alex Louis Armstrong: Sube capítulo pta gorda :v

...

Escritora Kawaii: Esto ya es un cap! :V

Edward Elric: No, esto no es un cap: esto son diálogos sin sentido que estás uniéndo al tuntun para demostrar tu estupidez y tu falta de ideas :I

...

Escritora Kawaii: No hacía falta ser tan cruel ;-;

Winry Rockbell: Te pasaste Ed :I

Edward Elric: Perdón :v Me cabree un poco

Roy Mustang: Un poco solo? Te cabreas un poco más y quemas la casa de las chispas que sacabas :v

Riza Hawkeye: Roy, a callar :I

Roy Mustang: Si mamá :'v

May Chang: Bueno, alguna idea mas que nos tengas que comentar? :v

Alphonse Elric: Tiene que hacer aquello de los castigos .3.

...

Edward Elric: PRIMERA VEZ QUE HABLA EN TODO EL CHAT Y YA LA ESTA LIANDO! :V

Roy Mustang: Alphonse, MUERETE! :'V

Alphonse Elric: NO :I

Escritora Kawaii: Y luego yo soy la que exagera :v

May Chang: Nadie dijo que tu exageraras :v

Escritora Kawaii: A callar :I

May Chang: Oblígame! :V

Escritora Kawaii: Tengo que hacer también un chat con los homúnculos .3.

...

Ling Yao: *Voz aguda* Estoy sin ideas, bla bla bla, ns que hacer, bla bla bla :V

Escritora Kawaii: Yo no pongo esa voz :'V

Ling Yao: Me la suda :V

May Chang: El que, si no tienes? ._.

...

Riza Hawkeye: WOWOWOWOW

Roy Mustang: Y May se pone las gafas una vez mas :v

May Chang: Bv

Ling Yao: Habéis acabado ya? :'v

Edward Elric: Nope :v

Ling Yao: No hablaba contigo, pulga :'I

Edward Elric: Me da exactamente igual! :V

Escritora Kawaii: .3. patata

Escritora Kawaii: Bueno, pues ya he terminado aquí :v

Escritora Kawaii: Adiosh Bv

Escritora Kawaii se ha desconectado

...

Winry Rockbell: Cada vez acaba los caps peor :v

Alex Louis Armstrong: Totalmente de acuerdo con la plana :v

Winry Rockbell: :'I


	28. Chapter 26

**Wenas :3 ha pasado ya mucho desde mi cumple, pero os traigo un especial igual /(-3-)/**

 **Disfrutadlo mucho ;)**

 **Nos vemos :D**

* * *

 _Edward Elric ha entrado en el grupo._

 _Ling Yao ha entrado._

 _Winry Rockbell ha entrado._

 _Roy ha entrado._

 _Riza ha entrado._

 _Todos han entrado coño :v_

Ling Yao: HOLA :D

Edward Elric: Porque me metéis en el grupo ptos? :v

Escritora osito: Bienvenidos a este grupo. Habéis sido seleccionados para los próximos juegos del hambre.

Winry Rockbell: Khé.

Escritora osito: Que no que es coña! :D

...

Edward Elric: que alguien la saque de aquí :I

Winry Rockbell: Concuerdo con el enano :v

Edward Elric: Hija de tabla :'v

Escritora osito: Nadie me va a sacar de aquí :I soy vuestra aliada

Ling Yao: Aliada en que?

Escritora osito: Hoy vais a cobrar venganza :D

Roy Mustang: Venganza de que? :v

May Chang: Por fin haremos buying a Riza!? :D

Riza Hawkeye: NO 7-7

Escritora osito: No ._.

Roy Mustang: Ya no quiero saber nada, ale dew :v

Escritora osito: Es buying a la escritora pero bueno .3.

...

Roy Mustang: Cuando empecemos?! :D

Escritora osito: Relaz ~ La venganza sabe mejor cuando es un plato frito 7u7

Edward: Frío :v es frío

Escritora osito: Edward, sabes que diferencia hay entre tu opinión y la pizza?

Edward Elric: No ._.

Escritora osito: Que la pizza si la pedí 7-7

Roy Mustang: TDFW PERO DEL VUENO

Riza Hawkeye: Con una escritora así si que me lo pasaría bien! :D

Escritora osito: Bueno, vayamos al grano, hoy vamos a hacer buying a la escritora original :v

May Chang: pk?

Escritora osito: Porque, no estáis hartos de que siempre se rían de vosotros!?

Todos: Si! 7-7

Escritora osito: De que os haga hacer estas tonterías!?

Todos: SI!

Escritora osito: DE QUE NO OS PAGUE!?

Todos: SII! q-q

Escritora osito: De que-

Edward Elric: Si, si tenemos muchas razones, empezamos ya o que!? :V

May Chang: Tiene tan poca paciencia como altura :v

Ling Yao: Ale la enana :v otro TDFW más para la lista

May Chang: Bv

Lan Fan: Y que hacemos? :v

Escritora osito: Vamos a trolearla! A hacer que sufra vergüenza!

Todos: SIII! :DD

Escritora osito: Bien, empecemos :3

Alphonse Elric: Y como lo haremos? :v

Escritora osito: Bien, la meteremos en el grupo, y vosotros tenéis que actuar como fangirls muy fangirls :v

Roy Mustang: Como Havoc cuando ve una tía? :v

Havoc: Como Roy cuando deja de llover? :v

Roy Mustang: :I

Riza Hawkeye: Es verdad, cuando Roy ve que deja de llover se pone muy fangirl :v

Roy Mustang: Nadie pidió tu opinión Teniente :v

Riza Hawkeye: Nidii pidii ti ipiniin Tiniinti :V

Edward Elric: Oh dios mio, pasar tanto tiempo con Roy incluso afecta a Riza :v

May Chang: Ovioz Bv

Ling Yao: Como se nota que esta ha pasado el tiempo con Winry :v

Edward Elric: También, también :v

Escritora osito: a ver idiotas, a callar coño :V

 _Escritora Kawaii ha sido agregada al grupo_

Ling Yao: OH DIOS MIO

Roy Mustang: ES QUIEN CREO QUE ES!?

Edward Elric: OMG

Riza Hawkeye: NO PUEDE SER ELLA!

Havoc: ME EZTASH PTO BACILANDO

Alphonse Elric: DAYDREAMAWAY-SAMA!

May Chang: OH DIOS MIO SI ES ELLA!

Lan Fan: DAYDREAMAWAY-SAMA, FIRMAME UN AUTOGRAFO!

Roy Mustang: FIRMAME LA FRENTE DAYDREAMAWAY-SAMA! XFBR!

Winry Rockbell: FIRMAME UNA TETA DAYDREAMAWAY-SAMA!

May Chang: FIRMAMELA A MI QUE YO SI QUE TENGO PECHO!

Winry Rockbell: A ELLA NO LE FIRMES QUE TE TENDRIAS QUE AGACHAR!

Ling Yao: DAYDREAMAWAY-SAMA XFBR FIRMAME EL PIE!

Edward Elric: FIRMAME EL AUTOMAIL PORFAVOR!

Winry Rockbell: NO QUE ESO CUESTA DINERO, MEJOR FIRMALE EN UNA CAMISETA!

Alphonse Elric: OH DIOS MIO ES REALMENTE ELLA!? NO ES NINGUN FAIK!?

Escritora Kawaii: Que narices? ._.

Alphonse Elric: OH DIOS MIOOOOOOO!

Winry Rockbell: KYAA! HA HABLADO!

Ling Yao: DIOS MIO NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!

Edward Elric: SE NOTA QUE ES ELLA PORQUE NO HA DICHO UNA PALABROTA!

Roy Mustang: ES REAL! ES DAYDREAMAWAY-SAMA!

May Chang: DIOSDIOSDIOS! DAYDREAMAWAY-SAMA-CHAN, XFBR!

Lan Fan: ME HE LEIDO TODOS TUS LIBROS! MI PREFERIDO ES "DETERGENTE: UN SOLO ACLARO PUEDE TRANSFORMARTE"! (El real es Divergente :v)

Winry Rockbell: YO PREFIERO SU CANCIÓN "DUELE EN EL AUTOMAIL" (Busque canciones 2016 y la primera fue "Duele en el corazón" :v así que.. eso)

Lan Fan: YO ME LA DESCARGUE POR IYONES (¿Lo pillaís? i TU nes , i YO nes :v ... vale ya paro :'v)

Roy Mustang: DAYDREAMAWAY-SAMA FIRMAME EL CAYO DEL PIE!

Riza Hawkeye: DAYDREAMAWAY-SAMA CASATE CONMIGO!

Havoc: MEJOR CASATE CONMIGO QUE YO SOY HOMBRE!

Ling Yao: DAYDREAMAWAY-SAMA ! NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TU! FUI A TODOS TUS SHOWS! MUY BUENA LA BROMA DEL PAN Y LA LECHUZA!

Edward Elric: DAYDREAMAWAY-SAMA!

Escritora Kawaii: Chicos ...

Alphonse Elric: HA VUELTO A HABLAR!

Roy Mustang: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! QUE ME MUERO!

Edward Elric: NOS HA LLAMADO POR UN NOMBRE!

Envy: DAYDREAMAWAY-SAMA, TENGO TATUADO TU NOMBRE JUSTO AL LADO DE MI MARCA DE HOMÚNCULO!

May Chang: DAYDREAMAWAY-SAMA! AMAMOS TUS CHISTES!

Winry Rockbell: KYA! ESTO ES DEMASIADO FANGIRL! TE AMAMOS!

Escritora Kawaii: Chicos, yo...

Lan Fan: HA MANDADO DOS MENSAJES SEGUIDOS!

Roy Mustang: NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!

Alex Louis Armstrong: DAYDREAMAWAY-SAMA! TE AMO! TENGO MI HABITACIÓN LLENA DE FOTOS TUYAS QUE TE HE SACADO MIENTRAS TU NO MIRABAS! TE QUIERO!

Edward Elric: YO TAMBIÉN TENGO FOTOS!

Winry Rockbell: QUIERO UN SELFIE CONTIGO DAYRDREAMAWAY-SAMA!

Havoc: YO QUIERO UN HIJO TUYO!

Roy Mustang: DAYDREAMAWAY-SAMA, ADOPTEMOS JUNTOS A LING QUE ES CHINO!

Ling Yao: O A MUSTANG, QUE ES RETRASADO EL POBRE!

Lan Fan: DAYDREAMAWAY-SAMA! CONTESTANOS PORFAVOR!

Escritora Kawaii: Chicos, yo...

 _... *tensión en el aire*_

Escritora Kawaii: Tengo vuestros números agregados, ¿se puede saber que estáis haciendo? ._.

...

 _Escritora Kawaii ha sido sacada del grupo (;-;)_

Roy Mustang: LA BROMA MAS FAIL JAMAS CONTADA, ENSERIO

Ling Yao: Roy, maldito cabrón! :V RACISTA!

Yokai: COPYRIGHT! :D

Winry Rockbell: A QUIEN LLAMABAS PLANA, EH MAY!?

May Chang: NO HAY NINGUNA OTRA PLANA CERCA A PARTE DE TI, WINRY! :V

Winry Rockbell: DIMELO A LA CARA SI LLEGAS, ENANA! :I

Escritora osito: y todo se fue... a la puta :v


	29. Chapter 27

**...**

 **Que empiece el desmadre :v**

* * *

Winry Rockbell: Hablando de cumpleaños :v

Roy Mustang: Nadie ha hablado de cumpleaños :v

Ling Yao: A callar, Raya :v

Winry Rockbell: :v

Roy Mustang: No me da la gana!

Riza Hawkeye: Mostacho, guarda silencio :v

Roy Mustang: ;-; Genial, el apodo que me faltaba

Edward Elric: Hablando de mostachos :v Os fijasteis en la mierda de bigote que le pusieron a Mustang al final de la segunda serie? XD

Alphonse Elric: Eso fue un intento fallido de hacerlo ver más hombre xD

May Chang: Alphonse-sama se puso las gafas Bv

Lan Fan: TURN DOWN FOR WHAT XD

Winry Rockbell: Dejadme hablar hijos de fruta 7-7

Edward Elric: Nope :v siempre que te dejamos hablar dices tonterías que no vienen a cuento -_-

Winry Rockbell: Pero esto si viene a cuento ;-;

Alex Louis Armstrong: Siempre dices lo mismo antes de decir alguna tontería :v

Ling Yao: Por primera vez el ignorado tiene razón :v

Alex Louis Armstrong: ;-;

May Chang: :v Dejémosla hablar

Winry Rockbell: Gracias :3

Edward Elric: May siendo amable? No me lo creo ._.

Roy Mustang: Alphonse que le has hechado en el café!? :V

Alphonse Elric: ._. Yo porque!?

May Chang: Idiotas, no estoy siendo amable 7-7 lo que pasa es que no me dejáis acabar mis TDFW :v

Winry Rockbell: Eso era un Turn down for What!? :'I

May Chang: ERA :'v

Escritora Kawaii: A ver panda de retrasados, dejad decir a Winry lo que tiene que decir :V Sino esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza

Edward Elric: No lo tenía desde el principio! :V

Escritora Kawaii: Quien te dijo que podías hablar eh?! 7-7

Winry Rockbell: Bueno, lo que iba a decir es que hoy es 9 de septiembre

...

Edward Elric: Felicidades Winry por saber mirar el calendario :v

Winry Rockbell: Vete a la pta :'I

May Chang: Dadle unas gafas al enano que se las merece :v

Edward Elric: Bv

Ling Yao: Ahora que lo dices, ese 9 de septiembre me recuerda a algo...

Winry Rockbell: A ti también? :D

Ling Yao: No, lo decía solo para aportar un poco de misterio a la mierda de conversación que estamos teniendo :v

Winry Rockbell: Pto chino :'I

Ling Yao: Eso es ra-

...

May Chang: Khé le pasa ahora

Ling Yao: Es que.. Si digo _eso_ aparecerá otra vez ese loco del copyright pidiéndome dinero :"I

Roy Mustang: Que loco del copyright?

Ling Yao: Que si tio, mira

Ling Yao: Racista :v

Yokai: COPYRIGHT :D PAGAME CHINO

Ling Yao: Lo ves? :'I

 _May Chang ha sacado del grupo a Yokai_

Edward Elric: Uno menos :v

Riza Hawkeye: Esto parece ya los juegos del hambre :v

Roy Mustang: Y que la suerte os acompañe (?

Ling Yao: _*dispara a Mustang y lo mata*_

Roy Mustang: JOPUTA porque yo!? :'v

Ling Yao: Es que en las pelis siempre matan a los idiotas primero :V

Riza Hawkeye: Buen TDFW, que alguien le de unas gafas :v

Lan Fan: No que las últimas las rompío :v

Ling Yao: ;-;

Winry Rockbell: Estamos desviandonos del tema :v

Roy Mustang: Tu tema no le interesa a nadie Winry :v

Winry Rockbell: Me interesa a mi ;-;

Alex Louis Armstrong: Por eso hemos dicho que no le interesa a nadie :v

Ling Yao: Joder, hoy incluso el olvidado se pone las gafas :v

Riza Hawkeye: Si te las has puesto tu con tu retraso, incluso se las podría poner un perro :v

Roy Mustang: Wowowowowow

Riza Hawkeye: Dadme vuestras gafas idiotas, mi TDFW os barre a todos Bv

Edward Elric: :v Para unas gafas que tenemos, no nos las quites

Riza Hawkeye: Damelas te dije! :v

Edward Elric: ;-;

Winry Rockbell: A ver idiotas :I Me la sudan vuestras gilipolleces, dejadme hablar coño!

...

Edward Elric: Y Winry ya se puso de mal humor ;-;

Ling Yao: Espera tiene buen humor? ;-;

Edward Elric: No, era una forma de hablar ;-;

Alphonse Elric: Y que tiene de importante el 9 de septiembre?

Winry Rockbell: Que hoy la escritora empieza una maratón de caps :v

Escritora Kawaii: Khé Sho khé?

...

Escritora Kawaii: Quiero decir *EHEM EHEM* Of claro! :D

Edward Elric: No que no tenias ideas?

Escritora Kawaii: Y no tengo ;-;

Ling Yao: Como vas a hacer una maratón si no tienes ni una idea!? 7-7

Escritora Kawaii: Perdona, tengo tantas ideas como vosotros sueldo :v

Roy Mustang: Vamos, que no tiene :'v

Riza Hawkeye: Triste pero cierto ;-;

Winry Rockbell: Siempre buscáis una oportunidad para recordarnos que no nos pagáis? :'I

May Chang: Y porque no nos pagáis!?

Escritora Kawaii: Porque no tenemos dinero :v _*Se le salen los billetes del bolsillo*_

Yokai: Eso eso, somos pobres :'V _*se le cae un lingote de oro de debajo de la camisa*_

May Chang: Mienten tan mal como escriben :v

Escritora Kawaii: Eso ha dolido May :'I

Yokai: Aush mi kokoro ;-;

Lan Fan: Bueno, y la maratón que tiene que ver con nosotros? :v

May Chang: Otra igual de estúpida que Ling :v

Escritora Kawaii: En realidad no tiene nada que ver con vosotros :v Pero quería decirle a los lectores que si quieren dar alguna idea que la dejen en los comentarios, y obvio tenía que hacerlo de alguna forma entretenida :v

...

Roy Mustang: Osea que todo este chat ha sido para nada!?

Escritora Kawaii: Básicamente si :v

...

 _Roy Mustang, junto con el resto, han hechado a la escritora ;-;_

* * *

 **Wenas :3**

 **Si, tal y como habéis leído: Habrá maratón!**

 **Porque!? Ni idea! :D**

 **Empezaré con la maratón cuando llegue a casa, más o menos, a las 19:00pm en mi país :v**

 **Y digo esto porque quiero sentirme importante :'I por nada más**

 **Así que nada, hasta ahora :3**

 **Chau!**

 **PD: Mentira, lo empezaré cuando tenga ideas ;-; Adeuz :v**


	30. Chapter 28: FMA Vs SirenaMisty

K **he paza mis ptos :v**

 **Les traje una cosa que ya habían olvidado (?**

 **Un mero recuerdo en sus memorias**

 **Una especie en peligro de extinción**

 **Una m-**

 **Lectores: Calla ya y empieza el cap! 7-7**

 **;-; Okay. Este FMA VS. Es contra la escritora de Sirena Misty, disfrutenlo :v**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lectores: NO QUEREMOS SABERLAS! 7_7**

 **Me la suda! :'V**

 **Advertencias:**

 **1\. Este fanfic es solo diálogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **Ale, ya ta :v**

 **Ya pueden leer el cap en paz (?**

* * *

Riza Hawkeye: Chicos, el Coronel esta muy extraño

Roy Mustang: Khe paza conmigo .-.

Edward Elric: Tampoco es como si el Coronel fuera normal alguna vez :v

Roy Mustang: Joputa enano, calla por una vez en tu vida 7-7

Edward Elric: Oblígame, Raya inútil!

Winry Rockbell: Y Riza, porque dices eso? .3.

Roy Mustang: Por nada, solo quería buscar un tema de conversación :v

...

Escritora Kawaii: Vuestras conversaciones son siempre una mierda :v

Edward Elric: De quien será la culpa? -_-

Escritora Kawaii: Mia seguro que no :v

Escritora Kawaii: Pero como sois unos aburridos y unos amargados...

Ling Yao: Eso se solucionaria si solo nos pagaras :v

Escritora Kawaii: En tus sueños baratos, chino :v

Ling Yao: Me la suda el copyright, eso ha sido racista, y lo sabes! 7-7

Escritora Kawaii: I regret nothing (?

Winry Rockbell: Y como nuestras conversaciones son estúpidas, que harás, eh? :v

...

May Chang: Escritora, te estoy viendo: ni te atrevas a añadir a una f-

Sire: Ola ptos Bv Volví

...

Escritora Kawaii: Muy tarde Bv *huye de la escena del crimen*

Lan Fan: Vaya, volvemos con los fans :'v

Sire: Wellehellos bitches Bv

Edward Elric: Eh, no que tu ya saliste en un cap!? Fuera!

Sire: ¡Tu sales en todos, me toca a mi! :D

Edward Elric: ESO ES PORQUE ES MI LIBRO! :V

Escritora Kawaii: Peeerdona, el libro es mio, pulga :I

Riza Hawkeye: Escritora, fuera! 7-7

Sire: Buenas Bv como la escritora se quedo sin ideas

Escritora Kawaii: eso no es verdad ;-;

Sire: Y sin buying para haceros :v

Escritora Kawaii: :'I Un dia, un día volveré con chistes que nadie se hubiera imaginado, y ese día, os haré buying hasta que estéis muertos, joputas :'v

Sire: Y se lo cree, la ilusa :v

Edward Elric: Ese dia me pongo una minifalda :v

Roy Mustang: Para cuando llegue el momento, ya estas muerto Acero :V

Edward Elric: Por eso lo he dicho, Rata :v

Edward Elric: *Raya :'v

Roy Mustang: ;-; Que? Alguien mas quiere inventar algún apodo estúpido contra mi persona? No? Nadie?

Ling Yao: YO :D

Roy Mustang: Bien, como nadie dice nada, sigamos con el cap :v

Ling Yao: ;-;

Sire: Hey! Aqui hablo yo, callaros cabrones! 7-7

Lan Fan: Oblígame!

 _Lan Fan ha sido expulsada del grupo_

Sire: Alguien mas!? :v

Edward Elric: Yo xfbr :'v

Sire: Tu no, este libro depende de tu buying :v Si no los pocos fans que esta escritora inútil tiene, se irían a la pta Bv

Escritora Kawaii: ;-; Puedes porfavor, dejar el buying contra mi?

Sire: Okya, perdona :v Que me he emocionado.

Alphonse Elric: Y bueno... ahora que? ._.

Sire: Yo he venido aquí a hacer de fangirl :v

May Chang: Como esa broma fail que hicimos a la escritora? :v

Sire: Zi :v

Edward Elric: Bueno, pues aquí tienes a tu ídolo Bv

Sire: No soy fan tuya, enano :v

 _Edward Elric se fue ha hacer bolita en una esquina ;-;_

Ling Yao: Tsh, si es que Edward es ciego :v Se nota a primera vista que tu eres mi fan Bv

Sire: Mas ciego estas tu, aunque bueno, con esos ojos tan achinados, me sorprende que veas algo :v

 _Ling Yao se adjunto a Edward a llorar en la esquina ;-; "racista" dijo él :v_

May Chang: Bueno, ya nos vas ha decir de quien eres fan? o aun hay mas gente a la que quieras enviar a llorar a la esquina? :v

Sire: Me encantaría hacer lo primero pero soy buena gente :v

Lan Fan: Ejem, ejem, si, claro :v buenísima persona

Sire: No te había hachado yo a ti!? ._.

Lan Fan: No sois los únicos que podéis entrar en el chat así de la nada :D

Sire: :v Ninja

Alphonse Elric: Dinos algo que no sepamos :v

Sire: :'I Donde esta Riza-chan?

Riza Hawkeye: Aquí .3.

...

Sire: KAKDPSAIFKSONGMDKNMS RIZA! *o* TE ADORO!

Riza Hawkeye: ... khé?

Roy Mustang: Khé khé?

Sire: RIZA XFBR SEDAWODPSKFOAISA SOY SUPER FAN TUYA! TE QUIEROO! *-* AMAME PLS

Riza Hawkeye: ... Pero de qué puto maricomio sacan a estos locos!? :'v

Roy Mustang: Del mismo donde esta ingresado AnyGro :v

AnyGro: Y este buying!? Cuando empezó este buying!? :'I

May Chang: Cuando Riza te tuvo que hacer la trabeta para- ah no, que ese es el buying a Roy :v

Roy Mustang: ;-;

Ling Yao: Todo empezó en un lugar de la Mancha, cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme (?

Edward Elric: Eso es mentira, no lo dices porque no te acuerdas, pedazo de estúpido :v

Ling Yao: Ed, dejame hacerme el interesante tranquilo, coño :"v

Sire: VOSOTROS,DESGRACIADOS, ESTAIS ESTROPEANDO MI CHAT CON RIZA-SAN, MI MAYOR IDIOLO!

 _Edward Elric y el resto se fueron a llorar a una esquina ;-;_

Sire: RIZAA! *-*

Riza Hawkeye: Ja! Joderos cabrones! :D Tengo mas fans que vosotros!

Sire: ES QUE ERES TAN PERFECTA XFBR *o*

Roy Mustang: Si, perfecta :v

...

Roy Mustang: Perfectamente insufrible :v

Riza Hawkeye: que dijiste raya!? :V

Roy Mustang: I regret nothing D,:

Sire: OEAJKOFAKMRERE RAYAA!

Sire: *ejem, ejem* Perdón, el corrector :'v quería decir ROOOOOY! !

Roy Mustang: ;-;

Edward Elric: Incluso los telefonos te hacen buying :v

Sire: ROY SOY SUPERMEGAFANTUYA TAMBIEN *w*

...

Roy Mustang: JA! QUE DECIAN, BITCHES!? 7w7

Roy Mustang: LOS INUTILES TAMBIEN TENEMOS FANS! :7u7

Ling Yao: Se ha dado cuenta de que se ha llamado inútil a si mismo?

May Chang: Déjalo vivir en su ilusión :v

Sire: VOSOTROS! NO OS METIAS CON MI ROY! 7-7

Ling / May: Perdón ;-;

Edward Elric: La fan acojona eh? :'v

Alphonse Elric: Mas que Winry con una llave inglesa :v

Winry Rockbell: Que has dicho? 7-7

Alphonse Elric: ... Mierda ;-; I regret nothing! :'c

 _Alphonse Elric huyó_

Sire: :v Y siguen interrumpiendo, los idiotas

Edward Elric: :v Es nuestro grupo, podemos hacer lo que nos de la santa gana Bv

 _Sire ha expulsado a Edward Elric_

Sire: Mierda, eso no lo tenía que hacer :v

Escritora Kawaii: KHE HAS ECHO!? AHORA MI LIBRO SERA UNA BASURA SIN SU BUYING- quiero decir- SIN ÉL! T-T

Winry Rockbell: Era una basura desde el principio :v

Ling Yao: Concuerdo con la tabla de planchar :v

 _Escritora Kawaii ha eliminado a Winry y Ling_

Sire: A la verga todo :v

Riza Hawkeye: Esto ya ha acabado? :v

Sire: NO! :V YO SIGO AQUÍ, Y MIENTRAS YO SIGA AQUÍ NI TU, NI LA RAYA, SE VAN A NINGUNA PARTE! :V

Roy Mustang: ;-;

May Chang: Pues nada, la Raya ya la ha cagado :v

Sire: NO LLAMES ASÍ A MI POBRE ROY :V

Roy Mustang: :v Por fin alguien me defiende :'D

Riza Hawkeye: Este chat acabará algún día, Raya, y volverá tu buying :v

Roy Mustang: ;-; pta vida

Sire: Me puedo quedar aquí para siempre :D

May Chang: NO! :V

Lan Fan: NO GRACIAS! :V

Alphonse Elric: NOPE! :V

Roy Mustang: SI! :D

Sire: ;-; Riza, no me aman

Riza Hawkeye: :v Amenla! 7-7

May Chang: NO! :V

Lan Fan: NI DE COÑA! :V

Alphonse Elric: NOPE! :V

 _Sire ha eliminado a May, Lan, y Alphonse_

Roy Mustang: ...

Roy Mustang: Solo quedamos nostros tres? ._.

Sire: ... ESTOY A SOLAS CON MIS IDOLOS! :DDDD

Sire: ME HE APODERADO DE ESTE CHAT! SI! :DDD

Riza Hawkeye: Esto se va a descontrolaaaar!

Riza Hawkeye: Mierda eso lo tendría que haber dicho Winry ;-;

Roy Mustang: Tengo la sensación de que nos olvidamos de alguien...

Sire: QUE MAS DA! :D LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE AHORA ESTE CHAT ES MIO! Y USTEDES TAMBIEN! YEEEY! :DDD

 _Y SirenaMisty se apodero del grupo "RoyEsIdiota", donde estaban sus dos idolos :v_

 _Y FIN_

...

...

... patata :v

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...no tengo nada mas que decir :I

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...ptos puntos suspensivos ;-;

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Alex Louis Armstrong: Yo sigo en el grupo ;-;

* * *

 **Y tadaaaa! :DDD**

 **Tenia que subir algo para demostrar que estaba con vida :'v**

 **Y debía este FMA Vs. _ Hacia muuuucho XD**

 **Así que aquí lo tienen :)**

 **No tenia mucha inspiración, lo siento :'v espero que igualmente les haya gustado, y sobretodo a SirenaMisty, que es quien lo pidió :)**

 **Eso es todo mis muchachos, les veo en el siguiente cap :D**

 **CHAO! :)**


	31. Chapter 29

**Hola :D**

 **...**

 **Si, sigo viva! :'V**

 **Pero ahora no me conectaré tanto porque ya he empezado las clases ;-;**

 **Pero si haré la maratón y seguiré subiendo caps cuando pueda :'3**

 **Eso es todo, aqui el cap (sin advertencias ni nada, a la mierda todo :v)**

* * *

 _King Bradley ha creado el grupo_

 _Roy Mustang se ha unido_

 _Riza Hawkeye se ha unido_

 _Havoc se ha unido_

 _Fuery se ha unido_

 _Falman se ha unido_

Riza Hawkeye: Esperad un momento: un grupo donde estamos Bradley, Mustang, Havoc, Hughes y yo?

Havoc: Hughes no está :v

Fuery: Y te has olvidado de nosotros Riza ;-;

Riza Hawkeye:.. Yokai cuando te has apoderado de este libro!? :v

Yokai: Yo no me he apoderado de nada! :'I

 _Roy Mustang ha eliminado a Yokai_

Roy Mustang: Pero tu para que le invocas!? No ves que luego cuesta un montón deshacerse de ese loco!? :V

Riza Hawkeye: Perdón, la emoción de estar en un grupo con vosotros me ha cegado :v

Havoc: El sentimiento no es mutuo :v

Riza Hawkeye: Havoc, era sarcasmo :v

Havoc: ;-; Aush mi kokoro

Falman: no que tu tampoco querías estar aquí?

Havoc: Era mentira ;-;

King Bradley: Ejem ejem, me gustaría hablar si es posible :v

Roy Mustang: Permiso denegado :v

King Bradley: Sueldo bajado 7-7

Roy Mustang: ;-;

Havoc: Vale, y este grupo para que es?

King Bradley: A ver retrasado, acabo de decir que quiero decir algo 7-7 Para que crees que es el grupo, para bailar la macarena?

Fuery: Eeeh macarena! :D

...

 _King Bradley ha eliminado a Fuery_

King Bradley: Por gracioso :v

Riza Hawkeye: Prayforfuery

Roy Mustang: Le faltó el Hashtag :v

Riza Hawkeye: Y a ti te faltó inteligencia :v

Havoc: Wowowowowow

King Bradley: A ver estúpidos, los Turn Down For What para luego :v

Falman: Sori King :v

King Bradley: Tu también te quieres ir!? :I

Falman: No señor ;-;

King Bradley: Pues a guardar silencio :V

Falman: Okay ;-;

Roy Mustang: Ja! Será cobarde :v

King Bradley: Mostacho, acaso no temes a la muerte!? :I

Riza Hawkeye: Mejor dicho, a quedarse sin sueldo :v

Havoc: Y si sigue así sin dientes :v

Roy Mustang: El tío ya no me puede bajar más el sueldo, así que me la suda :v

YouTube: Censura!

 _King Bradley ha eliminado a YouTube_

King Bradley: Malditos virus :'v

Roy Mustang: Bueno, que tema era ese tan importante?

Riza Hawkeye: Hey, tal vez aclaremos de una vez por todas si despedimos a Mustang por inútil o lo ponemos a fregar platos en el comedor :D

Havoc: Lo segundo, así podemos hacerle más buying :v

Roy Mustang: Juro que un día acabaré con vosotros :'v

Havoc: Como? Con un cubo de agua?

...

King Bradley: Mustang te estoy viendo desde mi despacho, baja el cubo :I

Roy Mustang: Mierda :'U

Riza Hawkeye: Eso sera mortal para ti Raya, pero para la gente normal el agua no es nada :v

Roy Mustang: Mierda otra vez :'I

Falman: Cuanto buying por dios :v

Roy Mustang: Eso! A ver, subnormales:

Havoc: me llamas? :v

Roy Mustang: En el anime de FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood, King Bradley muere y yo me hago Füher, así que un respeto por mi joder! :"I

King Bradley: Nos la suda :v Ahora mando yo :vv

Roy Mustang: Protesto! :'I

Riza Hawkeye: Protesta denegada, callate de una vez! :V

...

Havoc: Mustang te estoy viendo abrir la ventana para tirar el teléfono :v

King Bradley: Hazlo y el siguiente en caer por la ventana eres tu! :I

Roy Mustang: Mierda otra vez :'v

King Bradley: Bueno, dejadme hablar de una vez coño! :v

Roy Mustang: Cuando mi buying acabe :v

Havoc: Joder, pues ya puede esperar :v

King Bradley: Mustang, sigue así y te vuelvo a encerrar en la jaula :I

Falman: Que jaula? ._.

Roy Mustang: No xfbr ;-; a este paso seré claustrofobico

Havoc: que es eso? :v

Riza Hawkeye: Que tiene miedo a Santa Claus :v

Falman: Joujoujou :D

...

King Bradley: Porque contrate a unos súbditos tan estúpidos?

Riza Hawkeye: Io khe ze, no zoi 100tifica :D

King Bradley: Riza, te arrancaré esa sonrisa de la cara 7-7

Falman: igual que te arrancó los brazos a ti Scar? :D

...

 _King Bradley ha eliminado a Falman_

Roy Mustang: No me has dado tiempo ni ha decir TDFW :'v

Havoc: Menos mal, sino al próximo que elimina es a ti :v

Riza Hawkeye: Lo va a eliminar de todas formas :v

Roy Mustang: Ojalá ;-;

King Bradley: :v

Riza Hawkeye: Bueno, de que querías hablar?

King Bradley: Yo que se, Mustang, yo de que quería hablar?

Roy Mustang: No me acuerdo del nombre de Acero me voy a acordar de que querías hablar tu :v

Havoc: Eso es verdad :v

Riza Hawkeye: Es casi tan estúpido como pedir a Havoc que sea listo :v

Havoc: insinuas que soy tonto!?

King Bradley: No lo está insinuando, te lo está diciendo in the Face :v

Havoc: :'I me siento ofendido, yo soy mas listo que cualquiera de vosotros!

Roy Mustang: Resuelve esto, listo:

X-3/4 - X-5/6 = X-2/9

Havoc:...

 _Havoc se ha salido del grupo antes de que le hicieran más buying_

King Bradley: Se fue :v

Roy Mustang: Solo quedamos tu y yo Teniente 7u7

King Bradley: Sigo aquí idiota :V

Riza Hawkeye: Esto es los juegos del hambre :v Solo yo ganaré! :v

Roy Mustang: Ja! Idiota, solo uno puede quedar vivo, y ese seré yo! :D

 _King Bradley ha eliminado a Mustang_

 _King Bradley ha eliminado a Riza_

...

King Bradley: Mierda ahora me acuerdo que quería decir ;-;

 _King Bradley ha eliminado el grupo_


	32. Chapter 30

**...**

 **Wenas bitches :v**

 **Vengo con otro chat mas sin sentido alguno :v**

 **Ezo ez todo Bv Chau**

* * *

Roy Mustang: Muchachos, miacabidelevantar :v

...

Edward Elric: Buen juego de palabras, estúpido :V Te daría like

Roy Mustang: Pero estamos en WhatsApp ._.

Edward Elric: Si quisiera te mandaría un icono con la manita arriba para simular un like :v

Lan Fan: Y porque no lo haces? ._.

Edward Elric: Vuélvete a leer el mensaje y contestate tu misma :v

...

Lan Fan: Que no lo pillo ;-;

Edward Elric: -_- No había mas estúpidos para meter en el grupo, escritora?

Escritora Kawaii: Metería a Havoc, pero es que es muy tonto incluso para vosotros :v

Roy Mustang: Pue' e' verda' :v

Ling Yao: Mustang tienes hambre? Porque joder la de letras que te has comido ahí :v

Riza Hawkeye: Así normal que este tan gordo :V

Roy Mustang: Pero no estoy gordo ._.

Lan Fan: Calla, pto gordo (?

Roy Mustang: Que querido me siento ;-;

Alphonse Elric: Pues ns porque :v

Riza Hawkeye: Hablando de gordos...

...

Riza Hawkeye: Como creeis que es la escritora en la realidad? :v

Escritora Kawaii: Eh eh eh, para ahí el carro 7-7 que vas a decir

Roy Mustang: Yo creo que es una tipa muy gorda que no tiene vida social

Edward Elric: Seguro que de lo gorda que es no cabe por las puertas :v

May Chang: Seguro que es la tipica empollona de clase con las gafas y los braquets esos xD y la cara granuda

Escritora Kawaii: Joputas, sois conscientes de que estoy aquí!? 7-7

Ling Yao: Si no lo fuéramos no estaríamos diciendo esto :v

Escritora Kawaii: :I Os voy a mat-

Winry Rockbell: HE LEIDO JUEGO DE PALABRAS?

Edward Elric: Winry ha pasado ya un tiempo desde ese mensaje :v

Winry Rockbell: Mirame :v Ves que me importe?

Edward Elric: No te puedo mirar porque estamos chateando, pedazo de idiota! 7-7

Winry Rockbell: Khe me la suda! :v

Roy Mustang: :v El que si no tiene?

Winry Rockbell: Tu tampoco y bien que lo dices :v

Alphonse Elric: De que hablan? ._.

Edward Elric: Deja a los estúpidos hablar de estupideces :v

Riza Hawkeye: Si es una conversación de estúpidos entonces falta Ling :v

Ling Yao: Eh, yo tengo juegos de palabras :D

Lan Fan: Tranquila Riza, que no ha tardado en unirse V:

May Chang: Como siempre, la velocidad de los chinos es sorprendente :V

Edward Elric: Eso ha sido muy racista, y encima tu también eres china! -_-

Ling Yao: Dejadme decir mi juego de palabras tranquilo! 7-7

Ling Yao: Cececalaropa xD

...

Edward Elric: Que alguien cierre Fanfiction porque estos juegos de palabras tienen que pasar a la historia :V

Alphonse Elric: Concuerdo contigo :v

Alex Louis Armstrong: Yo no :v

Ling Yao: Y el desaparecido aparece :D

...

Lan Fan: Alguien le explica la tontería que acaba de decir? ._.

Ling Yao: Eh? :D

Winry Rockbell: Un desaparecido no puede aparecer :V

Alex Louis Armstrong: Ha sido tan tonto que ni me ofende :v

Roy Mustang: Debería :v

Edward Elric: Algún dia hablaremos de un tema normal en este grupo? -_-

Winry Rockbell: De que quieres hablar? Del calentamiento global? :v

May Chang: De la pobreza mundial? :v

Escritora Kawaii: Eso no es entretenido :v

Roy Mustang: Nos lo dice la que se entretiene escribiendo estupideces :v

Escritora Kawaii: Mingo, vete un poco a la verga 7-7

...

Riza Hawkeye: Mingo?

Edward Elric: No era eso One Piece? ._.

Escritora Kawaii: Queria decir Mustango :V Perdón, el corrector

May Chang: Si fuera el corrector hubiera puesto algo con mas sentido, admite que lo has hecho aposta :v

...

Escritora Kawaii: *huye de la escena*

Roy Mustang: :'v Me siento ofendido

Alphonse Elric: Dinos algo que nos importe :V

...

Edward Elric: WOWOWOW

May Chang: ALPHONSE HACE SU TDFW

Alphonse Elric: Bv Yeah bitch

Winry Rockbell: Alphonse habla y pasa esto :v

Escritora Kawaii: Buen titulo, lo usaré :v

Winry Rockbell: Enserio? :D

Escritora Kawaii: No :V

Winry Rockbell: ;-;

Riza Hawkeye: :v Estas conversaciones tienen MUCHO sentido, verdad? 7-7

Escritora Kawaii: Tengo la sensación de que ese mucho en mayúsculas es ironía ;-;

Roy Mustang: Estas delirando, tranquila :v

Edward Elric: :v Pues nada, aquí estamos...

...

Edward Elric: Escritora, cuando nos vas a pagar? :v

Escritora Kawaii: Khe pesaos con el tema! 7-7 QUE OS PAGE MUSTANG CON SU SUELDO DE CORONEL!

Roy Mustang: ESPERA, QUE HAY SUELDO DE CORONEL!?

King Bradley: Mierda, lo descubrió ._. CORRAN

Riza Hawkeye: TENIA QUE ABRIR LA BOCA LA ESCRITORA DE PACOTILLA ESTA 7-7 *huye*

Roy Mustang: HIJOS DE FRUTA! CUANDO OS PILLE OS VOY A HACER CENIZAS! CABRONES!

 _Roy Mustang se ha desconectado_

Edward Elric: Toda su vida fue una mentira barata :V

Escritora Kawaii: Tan barata como la de Ling? :v

Ling Yao: Es porque soy chino? ;-;

Lan Fan: Eso ha sido racista! 7_7

Yokai-: ... Diria copyright pero se que no me vais a pagar nunca :v

Escritora Kawaii: Vas aprendiendo :V

Yokai-: -_- ...

Escritora Kawaii: Verga ;-; *huye de la escena* Nunca me atrapareis con vida!

Ling Yao: Mejor, si te atrapamos muerta te robaremos la cartera y nos quedaremos con el dinero que no nos pagas :v

Edward Elric: Ling has pensado tu eso?

Lan Fan: No, se lo dije yo v:

Alphonse Elric: Ya decía yo que eso era demasiado listo para venir de Ling .3.

Ling Yao: Y este buying!? :'v De donde sale tanto buying hacia mi hermosa persona!?

May Chang: En esa frase falla algo :v Creo que es la palabra hermosa

Alphonse Elric: Ling dinos algo creíble al menos ¿no? :V

 _Ling Yao se ha desconectado porque ya no soporta tanto buying_

Edward Elric: Que sensible por favor :v

May Chang: Aquí ya se ha ido media población :v

Alphonse Elric: Acabamos ya este chat sin sentido ni originalidad? :v

Escritora Kawaii: Al principio lo era ;-;

Edward Elric: Claro que si, escritora :D Claro que si

Escritora Kawaii: Lo dices por compasión? :'v

Edward Elric: Porque lo diría si no? :v

 _Escritora Kawaii cerró ya el chat porque no soportaba tanto buying :'v_


	33. Chapter 31

**Khe paza mis ptos :v**

 **Años hacia que no actualizaba en Fanfiction :V**

 **Venga va, antes del increíble cap, un chiste de esos que tanto os gusta :DD**

 **-¿Tienes Wi-Fi?**  
 **-Si.**  
 **-¿Y cual es la clave?**  
 **-Tener dinero y pagarlo.**

 **...**

 **...**

 ***cof cof* esto no tiene nada que ver con** **Yokai-** **Vale :v *cof cof***

 **No, enserio, he visto chistes de Mustang más graciosos :v**

 **Roy Mustang: Japuta! :'v**

 **Advertencias:**

 **fanfic es solo diálogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **2\. Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es la misma del manga.**

 **¡4!. Y ESTE ES IMPORTANTE :V El capítulo de hoy es diferente, solo pido que las personas que salen en el no se enfaden :v**

 **Finito :v**

 **Marchen en paz a leer (?**

* * *

...

...

Winry Rockbell: Hey! No que dijiste que no usarías el titulo!? 7_7

Escritora Kawaii: Peeerdona, dije que no lo usaría en el anterior cap, no dije que no lo usaría en algún otro :v

Winry Rockbell: :'I Te denunciaré por copyright!

Ling Yao: También la denuncia Yokai y no le hace ni caso, así que podemos suponer que le vale verga :v

Yokai: Aprovecho para recordaros que me paguéis lo que me debéis :v

Escritora Kawaii: No pagaré nada :v

Edward Elric: Oshe, khe conversasion ma' rika no? 7u7

...

Riza Hawkeye: Quien fue el que le cogió el móvil a Ed esta vez? -_-

Roy Mustang: Winry 7-7

Winry Rockbell: Yo no fui! :c

Mizuki: Fui sho bitches Bv

...

Alphonse Elric: Cuando vergas se metieron lectores/fans en este grupo!? ._.

May Chang: Xfbr decidme que esto no es un Fma Vs. ;-;

Ling Yao: Ya nos esta fallando el anti-virus :'v

Mizuki: Pero no somos virus ._.

Alex Louis Armstrong: Permiteme discrepar :v

Mizuki: :'v Pos ahora, os jodéis!

 _Mizuki ha agregado al grupo a GabyAlchemist_

Gaby: Como llegue aquí? ._.

Yokai: Buenas Bv

Gaby: Espera... fans/lectores metidos en el grupo de RoyEsIdiota?

Roy Mustang: Mierda no me acordaba del nombre del grupo :'v

Gaby: POR FIN ES EL DIA DEL BUYING A MUSTANG!? :DD

Roy Mustang: Khé!? NO!

Escritora Kawaii: No, Gaby ya te dije que si haces mucho MustangBuying, te vuelves inútil en la lluvia como él :v

Ling Yao: Ostia pues entonces Riza ya..

Riza Hawkeye: :'v porque solo yo!?

Edward Elric: Nosotros ya valimos verga ;-;

Gaby: ;-; A la verga mi sueño de hacer un MustangBuying Day :'v

Roy Mustang: Ns si sentirme aliviado al leer eso o sentirme ofendido al ver los motivos :'I

Lan Fan: Ofendido, es mas divertido para nosotros verte sufrir :D

Roy Mustang: :v China

Ling Yao: Racista! 7_7

Yokai-: COPYRIGHT! :v

Edward Elric: Suena ya como Youtube :v

Gaby: Buen chiste, Rt .3.

Winry Rockbell: Estamos en Fanfiction, no hay rt :v

Mizuki: Oshe pueh balla mierda de app no? V:

JadeElric: Oshe poz ci Bv

...

Edward Elric: Anda, otro más :v hola

...

Jade: Porque no estais corriendo en círculos despavorecidos!?

Alphonse Elric: Ya no nos sorprende que se haya metido otro fan :v

Ling Yao: Igual que no nos sorprende que Alphonse hable :v

Roy Mustang: O que todos se olviden de Armstrong :v

Gaby: De quien? .3.

Mizuki: Eh, yo me acuerdo de él :v

Alex Louis Armstrong: xdxdxddxd

May Chang: Soy yo o a Armstrong se le fue la olla?

Jade: Bv Eres tu, que tan pequeña que eres, pues no ves nada

AnyGro: A parte con los ojos tan cerrados- ah no, que ese es Ling :v

Ling Yao: Eh, eh, eh, suficiente buying me hicisteis en el ultimo cap, cambiad de víctima :v

Escritora Kawaii: A VER, SEÑORES, SEÑORAS, YOKAI :v

...

Yokai: Eh, porque yo estoy apartado!? D':

Any: Por especial, por nada mas :V

Mizuki: Y esta cuando se metió? ._.

Any: Bv

Escritora Kawaii: Oshe, dejadme hablar :v

Gaby: Oshieteo, oshi- ay no, anime equivocado ;-;

Ling Yao: Cambiad de broma, que esa ya es vieja :v

May Chang: Me sorprende que lo haya leído con los ojos achinados que tiene :v

Ling Yao: :'I

Lan Fan: Buen TDFW, deberíamos darte unas gafas :v

May Chang: Gafas :DD

Lan Fan: He dicho "deberíamos", no te las daré :v

May Chang: D':

Edward Elric: Hey, me estais quitando protagonismo, fuera :v

Winry Rockbell: Digo lo mismo :I

Roy Mustang: La loca de las maquinas hablo :v

Edward Elric: Buena Mustang :v

Gaby: :v Hey, los protagonistas aquí somos los fans, a callar!

Yokai: Eso eso!

Jade: Si es que de verdad, no tenéis respeto! 7_7

Any: Elricest

Mizuki: Os debería dar vergüenza! 7_7

Mizuki: Que ha dicho la chica anterior? ._.

Any: Ejem, quise decir: Estúpidos! :v

Edward Elric: Ey! Sabemos leer!

May Chang: No somos tan vagos como vosotros que no se leen ni la primera advertencia del cap!

Yokai: ESO NO ES VERDAD! Nosotros no somos... eh... que pone ahí que me da pereza leerlo :'v

Any: Joder, si llegaste lejos Yokai-, yo no pase de los dos puntos :'I

Mizuki: Yo no pase del "May" T-T

Jade. Yo ni me leí la frase, alguien me dice de que habláis? :v

Gaby: Soy la única que se leyó la frase entera? ._.

Winry Rockbell: Oshe poz zi (?

Roy Mustang: Que tipo de lectores sois si os da pereza leer? ._.

Edward Elric: Me sorprende el hecho de que escriban comentarios :v

Yokai: Y quien no os dice que no pagamos a alguien para que escriba por nosotros? Bv

Riza Hawkeye: Que vas a pagar tu? 7-7

Mizuki: Yokai es que tiene dinero del libro, el resto somos pobres y obligamos a alguien a que escriba por nosotros :v

Any: ;-; Triste realidad

Jade: Tan triste como la vida de Mustang :v

Gaby: Que vida? Si no tiene :v Se tiene que comprar una

Edward Elric: Se la va a tener que comprar en los chinos, porque encima no cobra y tiene que mirarse una barata :v

Roy Mustang: *Se muere de tanto buying* ;-;

Gaby: R.I.P Roy Mustang, Gran Alquimista (cuando no llueve), mejor caballo :3

Pezvergente: Esta muerto. Será recordado :v

Edward Elric: Su recuerdo no durará ni un minuto, tranquila :v

Pezvergente: Ed, basta con ese buying :v

Gaby: El Bullying es un arte pasado de generación en generación en la familia Elric (?

Jade: Que quiere decir eso? ._.

Gaby: Que obvio Ed no va a parar de hacer buying :v

Pezvergente: :v

Yokai: Y Pezvergente cuando entro? ._.

Pezvergente: Wenas josdeputa Bv Yo he entrado por el poder del swag

Alphonse Elric: Me soprende que de tanta gente que ha entrado, no este Tania entre ellos .3.

Tania: Y quien te dice que yo no he entrado? Bv

Yokai: Oh dios mio, es Tania-sempai!

Tania: Solo estaba leyendo desde las sombras como Armstrong Bv

Edward Elric: Oye si eres igual que Armstrong, también podemos suponer que todo el mundo se ha olvidado de ti? :v

Tania: Ahuevo, quiere putazos!? 7_7

May Chang: Ya esta el enano vacilando V:

Ling Yao: Si Ed te vacila, tu te calla' y lo asimila' :v

Yokai: SOY EL NIÑO QUE TU QUIERE , ESTE CUERPO TE CHORREA TANTAN TARAN TTAEAN TAN TARAN TARAN TAN BV

...

Alphonse Elric: A ese ya se le fue la olla :v

Mizuki: Ña, pasa muy a menudo, no nos sorprende :v

Any: Bueno, ya sabéis el dicho :V

Edward Elric: Que dicho? ._.

Ling Yao: De que habla esta ahora? .3.

Any: A MUSTANG regalado, no le mires el diente 7u7

...

Winry Rockbell: Vaya mierda chiste :v

Edward Elric: Pero Winry, si te estoy escuchando reírte como foca retrasada desde aquí ._.

Winry Rockbell: No, esa es Mizuki :v

Mizuki: Yo no soy porque el chiste ya me lo sabía :I

Alphonse Elric: No Ed, el que se reía era yo :'v

...

Yokai: xdxdxdxdxdxdxdx

Any: Se le bloqueo el teclado a Yokai :v

Roy Mustang: Yo a veces me pregunto de donde coño sacáis esos chistes :'I

Jade: De internet :v

Mizuki: Tu no estabas muerto, caballo? :v

Winry Rockbell: De ahí los sacáis!?

Yokai: Obvio, que esperabas? Imaginación? :v

Gaby: Pts, ingenua :v

Jade: A parte de ingenua, plana :v

Winry Rockbell: Eso no venía a cuento :'I

Lan Fan: A parte de plana, sin nalgas :v

May Chang: Para sin nalgas ya tenemos a Roy :v

Jade: Roy tiene tantas nalgas como inteligencia :v

Edward Elric: Si hacemos esa comparación, entonces Ling tampoco tiene :v

Pezvergente: Y Winry ya no te digo :v

Ling/Roy/Winry: Nos estais llamando estúpidos!?

Riza Hawkeye: Porque los estúpidos siempre preguntan eso cuando les llaman tontos? :v No tiene sentido, no veis que si!? 7_7

Ling Yao: Pero yo no soy estúpido!

Yokai: JAJAJJAJA XD

...

Yokai: No fue un chiste? ._.

Any: A ver Riza, son estúpidos por algo :v

Pezvergente: Ahí le ha dado la loca del Elricest :V

Any: Me siento alagada :)

Roy Mustang: No deberías :I

Winry Rockbell: Xfbr es mejor el Royed :v

...

Any: KHE DIJISTE PINCHE PLANA!? :V OSEA CON MI ELRICEST NO TE METAS, QUE TE DEJO MAS TONTA DE LO QUE ESTAS :I

Winry Rockbell: KHE TE PIKA A TI!? :V A VER SI TIENES LOS HUEVOS DE DECIRMELO A LA CARA!

Any: HUEVOS NO TENGO PERO SABES QUE TENGO!? MAS PECHO QUE TU! :V XFBR HE VISTO NIÑAS DE 10 AÑOS CON MAS PECHO QUE EL QUE TU TENDRÁS NUNCA!

Gaby: Victoria de Any :v

Winry Rockbell: Pero-

Gaby: Victoria de Any, dije! :V *Le lanza una plancha*

Winry Rockbell: ;-; Porque me odian?

Ling Yao: Te saco la lista? :v

Yokai: Por bulleable :v

Jade: Por plana :v

Mizuki: Por ser tu :v

Pezvergente: patata :v

Any: A que vino ese patata? ._.

Pezvergente: Ni idea :v

Lan Fan: Bueno, acabamos ya con este chat o no!? :v

Yokai: Yo no me voy hasta que me paguéis! :I

Ling Yao: Claro que si hombre, mira, ahora te decimos la pagina donde haremos el ingreso :v

Lan Fan: Se llama: tufrutamadre . com :v

Yokai: ... Khe paza con la lanfan ezta? V:

Gaby: Yokai, que no te van a pagar, ya esta :V no insistas

Any: Déjale, soñar es gratis :v

Jade: Estar loco (que es su caso) también :v

Yokai: Que no estoy loco!

Edward Elric: Protesto! :U

Roy Mustang: Le apoyo!

May Chang: Y sho!

Riza Hawkeye: Yo no! :v

Yokai: JA! :D

Roy Mustang: Whut? ._.

Riza Hawkeye: Perdón, me equivoque :v Quería decir que yo también

Mizuki: Ya te jodieron, Yokai :v

Yokai: Verga ;-; *se va al rincón emo a llorar*

Gaby: Venga va, solo faltan Roy y Armstrong en el rincón emo :v

Any: Así tendríamos al grupo completo: el loco, el inútil y el olvidado :v

Lan Fan: Falta un cojo ahí :v

Jade: Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo

Jade: En el grupo tenemos: un cojo, Edward

Edward Elric: Hijo de tu madre!

Jade: Una manca, Lan Fan

Lan Fan: A que te rajo!? 7_7

Jade: Y un ciego, Ling :D

Ling Yao: Tendré los ojos achinados, pero no soy ciego! :'U

Jade: Perdón, quería decir a Mustang cuando paso por la Puerta de la Verdad :v

...

Roy Mustang: Ahora si os mato hijos de pta!

Jade: MIERDA CORRED

Mizuki: RUN BITCH, RUUUUN D:

Yokai: YA VALIMOS VERGA :'U

Any: ELRICEEEEST

Pezvergente: PATATAAAAA! D':

Tania: MIAAAAAAAAU :DDD

 **Fin :v**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Ejem, ejem :v**

 **Perdón por acabar el cap de una forma tan random, pero es que esto se iba a alargar mucho ya :v**

 **Como habéis podido notar los que habéis salido aquí 7u7 SI! Este chat esta hecho con comentarios que me han dejado! :DD**

 **He cogido los comentarios mas graciosos o que mas gracia me hicieron, y decidí hacer un cap para recopilarlos :)**

 **Estoy pensando hacer mas chats de este tipo, si vosotros queréis y me dejáis usar vuestros comentarios, claro n_n**

 **Esto es todo por hoy muchachos :D**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo cap,**

 **Chau chau! :D**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **PD: Lo que dire ahora no es por nadie *cof cof* YOKAI *cof, cof* por favor, no me denuncies por COPYRIGHT, por usar vuestros comentarios 7-7 (Es coña :v)**


	34. Chapter 32

_Alphonse creo el grupo "Speaking English"_  
 _Edward ha entrado_  
 _Winry ha entrado_  
 _Mingo *ejem,ejem quiero decir* Mustang ha entrado_

Roy Mustang: Antes de que agregues a alguien más: Puta :v

 _El que introduce a la gente dice "Me da igual dos puntos uve"_  
 _Riza Hawkeye ha entrado_  
 _Havoc ha entrado_

Roy Mustang: Wtf que hace Havoc aquí!?

 _El que narra esto dice "Mustang dejame en paz de una vez coño"_

Roy Mustang: ;-;

 _Ling Yao ha entrado_  
 _Lan Fan ha entrado_

Alphonse Elric: Hellowe my bitches Bv

Lan Fan: A ver idiota, pake ez este grupo? :v

Edward Elric: Khe no lo ves estúpida :v Para hacer el retrasado como siempre

Winry Rockbell: Khé te pika a ti enano con la Landas esta!? :v Anda y vete a vever leche, ha ber si creces

Lan Fan: ENSERIO!? LANDAS!?

Riza Hawkeye: Sabes que en realidad la leche no hace crecer a la gente no?

...

Havoc: HEMOS SIDO TIMADOS

Winry Rockbell: TODA MI VIDA HA SIDO UNA MENTIRA BARATA

Edward Elric: TAN BARATA COMO LA DE LING O LA DE MUSTANG?

Alphonse Elric: ENGLISH MUDAFUKA DO YOU SPEAK IT! :V

Edward Elric: ALPHONSE SE NOS VOLVIO INGLES

MAY CHANG: WHAT A PITTIE

Roy Mustang: NARRADOR, DEJA DE FLIPARTE Y NO PONGAS MAYUSCULAS A LOS NOMBRES

Riza Hawkeye: QUE NARRADOR NI QUE OSTIAS FLIPAO

Alphonse Elric: ENGLISH STUPID, SPEAK ENGLISH! V:

Edward Elric: OBLIGANOS

Escritora Kawaii: O habláis inglés o os hago buying :v

...

Edward Elric: HELLO MY ENGLISH FRIEND

Havoc: CUANDO LA WRITER ESTA SE VOLVIO PART OF THE LIBRO!?

Winry Rockbell: OH UAT A NISE DAI

May Chang: WINRY DOESENT NOW AOU TO WRITE ENGLIS

Ling Yao: MAY... Ah...

Lan Fan: Ling tu que vas a escribir inglés si eres chino :v no sabes

...

Edward Elric: OH MY GOSH SHE SPEAKED IN ESPANISH

Winry Rockbell: TO DE HOGUERA WIT ELLA!

Havoc: THAT IS RACISTA!

Yokai: And this copyright :v

Lan Fan: Khé!?

Roy Mustang: MORE BUING!

Riza Hawkeye: RIP LANDAS, NOT A BIG PERSONE, BUT A BIG STUPID

Lan Fan: No se inglés pero se que me has llamado estúpida! :V

 _Escritora Kawaii ha hechado a Lan Fan_

Ling Yao: Ay deuz que le paza a ezta escritora con el inglehs? ;-;

Escritora Kawaii: Odio a mi profesora de inglés así que os voy a joder con este chat! :V

Ling Yao: Pero-

Escritora Kawaii: HABLA INGLES COÑO

Ling Yao: ;-; ies

Alphonse Elric: Bv Nowe that we are espeaking en english, helo

Winry Rockbell: Wtf Alphonse :v

Ling Yao: No entiendo porque-

Alphonse Elric: IN ENGLISH

Ling Yao: ;-; wy do wi habe to espeak english?

Havoc: idk

Roy Mustang: Hum... I see.

Edward Elric: No, you don't :v

...

Roy Mustang: Ahora si a la verga el inglés, ENANO HIJO DE PUTA! :V

Edward Elric: DO YOU WANT BRONCA, KABRON!? :V

Winry Rockbell: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

Ling Yao: I no undesteande the chiste ;-;

Alphonse Elric: Mustang is blinde xDD

Riza Hawkeye: Ling, Edward is lafing about the ceguera of Mostacho

Ling Yao:... LOLOLOLOLOLILO

May Chang: An i se has colado :v

Roy Mustang: SHUT UP, MINUATURE HIRL! :V

May Chang: SHUT UP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, BITCH! :V

Escritora Kawaii: De Bitch nada :v este tío no liga ni a CIEGAS 7U7

...

Roy Mustang: ENSERIO VAS A HACER CHISTES SOVRE ESO!?

Alphonse Elric:

Edward Elric: KHE GIF IS THAT ONE!?

Winry Rockbell: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

Havoc: LIKE TO THE GIFE

May Chang: BUT NO IS A GIF._.

Roy Mustang: KHE HE ECHO YO AHORA!?

Edward Elric: A PARTE DE CAGARTE EN LA ORTOGRAFÍA!?

Alphonse Elric: MUSTANGO ESPEAK INGLISH! :V

Roy Mustang: SHUT UP CHATARRA CALLEHERA! :U

Riza Hawkeye: IF WE ARE GOIN TO TALKE AVOUT CHISTES I HAVE UNE :V

Escritora Kawaii: Es en inglés?

Riza Hawkeye: OF COURSE

Havoc: Que os a dado por las mayúsculas? ._.

Winry Rockbell: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

Ling Yao: IDK HAVOX

Riza Hawkeye: LET MI CUENTER MI CHISTE :U

Riza Hawkeye: WHY IN ESTADOS UNIDOS NOT PLAY AJEDREZ?

Roy Mustang: WHY!? :D

Riza Hawkeye: BECAUSE DEY DONT HAVE DE THO TOWERS

...

Edward Elric: JESUS FUCKING CRIST

Winry Rockbell: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

Escritora Kawaii: Me van a tirar piedras después de ese chiste :'v

Ling Yao: TEI GONA TIRAR UO PIEDRAS DESPUES DI TIS

Ling Yao: WAT IS UN LATINO-AMERICAN ELECTRICISTA?

Ling Yao: AN ELECTROLATINO

...

Edward Elric: OH MY FUCKING GOD, STOP! V:

Winry Rockbell: WHY DE ELECTICISTAS CHINESES NO GET ENFADADOS?

Havoc: No os parece como si Winry hablará otro idioma?._.

Winry Rockbell ha hechado a Havoc

Winry Rockbell: POR NO LET ME FINISHER MI CHISTE :I

Riza Hawkeye: I APOY HAVOC :U

Winry Rockbell: EJEM EJEM MY CHISTE :V

Roy Mustang: WHY?

Winry Rockbell: POR QUI THEY NO ENFADAN, THEY CABLEAN!

...

Ling Yao: IM FEALIN OFENDIDO! :U

Riza Hawkeye: THE INGLESES TANBIEN CUANDO READ VUESTROS MENSAJES

Alphonse Elric: ESTÁIS HABLANDO DE TODO MENOS INGLÉS! :V

Roy Mustang: WE...

Roy Mustang: COMO ES ME LA SUDA EN INGLÉS!? :'I

May Chang: IT'S: I'M A STUPID BITCH AND I KNOW IT 7u7

Ling Yao: I'M A STUPID BITCH AND I KNOW IT :D

...

Winry Rockbell: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

Ling Yao: MAY HIJA DE BITCH!

May Chang: SHIT LO DESCUBRIÓ, RUN!

 _May Chang abandono el grupo_

 _Ling Yao también_

Escritora Kawaii: Hey! No pueden abandonar el grupo porque si! :V

Edward Elric: FUCK YOU BV

 _Edward ha abandonado el grupo_

Escritora Kawaii: Enserio vamos a acabar el cap así!? :'v

Roy Mustang: Como esperabas acabarlo? :v

Riza Hawkeye: Con originalidad, xfbr :v de eso no tienes

Escritora Kawaii: :'v

Escritora Kawaii ha eliminado el grupo.

* * *

 **...**  
 **Aló :v Estoy sin ideas ;-;**

 **...**  
 **Khé dije? Que estoy sin ideas! :'v no se ni que poner al final, así que**

 **Dazai es sexy :v**  
 **(el que vea Bungou Stray Dogs entiende)**

 **Chau! :3**


End file.
